


Edgeberry’s Second Chance

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Basketball, Character Death, Crossover Pairings, Dom Papyrus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Jealousy, Lemon, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sexy Times, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Skips, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Muffet, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertail, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Romantic Tension, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform, one chapter of dom sans, papyton, souling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edge screwed things up with Berry but what if he is given a second chance - would he be able to recover what he lost?  Berry is stuck in a dangerous heat, could this be his one chance?  Through flashbacks and current times, watch the relationship, and the mistake, unfold.</p><p>Edge, Boss = UF!Papyrus - older brother<br/>Cherry = UF!San - younger brother<br/>Blue(Berry) = US!Sans - younger brother<br/>Stretch, Pappy, Weedbag = US!Payprus - older brother<br/>Classic = UT!Sans - older brother<br/>Battre-la-rage's commission for me!:  http://battre-la-rage.tumblr.com/image/151956870128<br/>Rus = UT!Papyrus - younger brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Current Time

**Author's Note:**

> First time thinking my work was semi-decent enough for public scrutiny. Open to suggestions and edits but please be gentle!  
> Tumblr now available! Canadian-buckbeaver

**Chapter One - Current Time**

Edge stood in his kitchen, carefully watching the noodles for his lasagna boil. Ever since Undyne taught him how to cook he had taken it upon himself to keep him and Cherry fed. After all, with it just being the two of them and Cherry constantly dozing off or being targeted as easy EXP, someone had to look after meals, even if it did sometimes impede on his duties of the captain’s royal guard duties.  
Just as Edge had taken one of the broad noodles out to test its readiness their inter-timeline phone rang. Growling, Edge turned off the boiling water and grabbed the phone. “UNDERFELL RESIDENCE, EDGE SPEAKING. WHAT?” He snarled in his trademarked harshness. Growing up in Underfell meant you were raised tough and harsh. His new nickname to differentiate him from the rest of the Papyruses said it all. Edge – razor sharp and deadly. He’ll hurt you if you get too close. Kill or be killed. Survive or not. His universe didn’t care.

  
There was a pause on the other end. “ _Hey Edge, good to hear that you are as polite as always._ ” It was Stretch, Cherry’s… “companion”. Not quite boyfriend, though all the other versions of themselves could tell that they were quite infatuated with each other.

  
Edge sighed. Hearing Stretch always brought up some painful memories. “YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW HOW I AM, STRETCH. WHAT DO YOU NEED?”

  
“ _Cherry around? I was hoping to talk to him._ ” Stretch was never one to be shaken by Edge’s roughness.

  
“CHERRY? HE’S JUST WATCHING TV AT THE MOMENT…” Edge began stomping over to the living room where his exhausted brother was sleeping. “CAN I ASK WHAT YOU NEED HIM FOR?”

  
Stretch paused. “ _Just wanted to ask a favour is all._ ”

  
Edge paused. There was a worried and secretive tone to his voice, something not at all Stretch-like. Not to mention, all during the quick phone call he had not made a single pun or called him by Stretch’s personal nickname for him: Fuckfell. “IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT IN SWAP-VERSE?” asked Edge. “I AM MORE THAN UP FOR CLANGING A FEW HEADS TOGETHER AND SPILLING SOME EXP.”

  
“ _No no no…_ ” Stretch said. “ _Nothing like that. Just… Just need to speak to Cherry. Wouldn’t want to disturb the Great and Terrible Papyrus even more than I already have._ ”

  
“WHATEVER YOU SAY, WEEDBAG” snorted Edge into the receiver. “CHERRY!” he roared.

  
Cherry jumped. He had been dozing in front of the TV while Edge cooked. “ **ye-yeah bb-Boss?** ” He stuttered. He had never quite got over intimidation of his older sibling.

  
“PHONE FOR YOU. IT’S YOUR SLAMPIECE. TELL HIM NEXT TIME HE COMES OVER NOT LEAVE HIS CIGARETTE BUTTS EVERYWHERE OR IT’S HIS HEAD!” Edge threw him the phone before stalking away.

  
“ **Ss-sure Boss**.” He turned to the receiver in his hand. “Hey Stretch. What’s up?”

* * * * *

  
Edge stood beside the doorway to the living room. He didn’t trust Stretch’s indecisive answer though he was sure that he would never hurt his younger brother. Edge closed his eye sockets and sighed. Much like how Stretch once thought the same of him. Before, the incident…

  
“ **n-nn-no way**.” Edge hear Cherry stutter, binging him out of the past. “ **a-are you sure?** ” It was extremely frustrating, thought Edge, with only one timeline phone he was reduced to being able to hear Cherry’s side of the conversation. He of all skeletons should have planned for the need for eavesdropping. He didn’t say much more other than to confirm what Edge had originally thought. Something was up with Swap-verse or perhaps Stretch himself. Something bad. Cherry sighed. “ **y-yeah. no i’ll be right there. don’t worry….** ” Cherry gave a long pause before glancing to the doorway, as if somehow sensing his prying older brother. “ **definitely not. this is only between you and me.** ” Cherry whispered before hanging up.

  
Edge hurried to the stove where he pretended to be messing with his now overdone and soggy noodles, slapping them on the mixture of meat and cheese. “ **h-hey b-Boss…** ” Cherry stuttered from the door. Edge glanced to him, trying to rearrange his facial bones into a puzzled, not demanding face. Perhaps that would drag more information out.

  
“WHAT IS IT?” Edge asked, throwing his masterpiece in the oven and setting the timer (a genius can never be too careful with his masterpieces. Besides, he always liked having an intact kitchen without burn marks in it, unlike the ex-Captain’s kitchen).

  
“ **S-s-Stretch asked me to come over for a little bit. just to hang out, watch a couple movies…** ” Cherry rubbed the back of his cracked skull, all while carefully avoiding eye contact with him Edge realized. First Stretch, now Cherry was withholding information and lying to him. What in the name of King Asgore was going on?

  
“REALLY?” asked Edge, “IF THAT WAS ALL WHY COULDN’T STRETCH TELL ME THAT HE WAS FINALLY ASKING YOU OUT ON A RESPECTFUL AND PROPER DATE, AND NOT JUST SOME SORT OF FUCKING CRAZY MATE FEST?”

  
Cherry squeaked, skill turning a deeper red than Edge’s pupils. “ **w-well you kno-know how it is b-Boss…** ” he stuttered and stumbled. “ **he… he knows how you think of him, you’ve… you’ve made that quite clear to him,** ” he paused, carefully watching his brother’s body language. Edge tensed but so far, no real threat of physical violence. Just angry curiousness. “ **s-so… so he was worried that you would shoot him down before he got to me…** ” he once again trailed off.

  
Edge stepped towards the red skeleton got up into his brother’s face. “I DON’T BUY IT” he rumbled as Cherry let out a startled squeak. “TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW OR I’LL TIE YOU UP UNDER THE WATERFALL UNTIL YOUR BONES FREEZE.”

  
“ **fine!** ” Cherry threw his hands up in the air. “ **you really want to know?** ” he demanded.

  
Edge growled. “DON’T TOY WITH ME BROTHER. I BELIEVE I ALREADY MADE THAT CLEAR AS CRYSTAL. WHAT IS GOING ON IN SWAP-VERSE THAT IS SO SECRETATIVE?”

  
Cherry met the intense gaze of his eye lights. “ **the truth is that there’s a chance that Stretch might be able to pull his Gaster out of the void. he wants me to go over the numbers with him, ensure that there’s no mistake and then perhaps give it a shot.** ”

  
Edge paused. This, this somewhat made sense. Throughout the different timelines there a commonality was that the Papyrus and Sans of that particular timeline had a father figure or creator that was trapped in the endless void. No one knew exactly how he got in, but only that he couldn’t get out. This would explain why Stretch was so hesitant to tell him anything. If he and Cherry succeeded in rescuing a Gaster they could then save the others. But, in the off chance that he got everyone’s hopes up, only to fail as per usual of him, it did explain why he convinced Cherry tried to lie – protect everyone’s hopes. But…

  
Edge narrowed his eye slits into tiny holes. This was a little too convenient of a story. Too well of a created cover. Though, Edge supposed, worse comes to worse it got Cherry out of the house for a few hours, and maybe would finally push the two pining souls together… “FINE.” He snarled. “GO SEE WHAT THE YOU TWO CAN DO. SHALL I LEAVE THE LASAGNA OUT FOR YOU FOR WHEN YOU FINALLY RETURN?”

  
Cherry blinked, not expecting this kind of agreeable reaction with his brother. “ **No… no that’s fine Boss. i’m not too sure how long it’s going to be. Gaster’s notes are difficult to decipher and his machines haven’t been used in years…** ” he trailed off.

  
Edge sighed. “GO ON THEN AND GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND…” his brother nodded and started quickly for the door when Edge suddenly thought of something. “HOLD ON! I HAVE TO ASK THOUGH…” Cherry paused, hand already on the door, “DID STRETCH SAY ANYTHING ABOUT… HIM?” Edge asked. This time it was Edge not meeting the eye lights of his brother. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

  
Cherry blinked. “ **Blueberry?** ” he asked carefully, not wanting to cause Edge more distress by mentioning Edge’s ex-boyfriend’s name.

  
“YES, LITTLE BLUEBERRY.” Edge waved his hand, trying to convince Cherry onward with the conversation. “ANYTHING AT ALL? HOW HE IS DOING, WHAT HE IS UP TO? ...” Edge stopped, allowing Cherry to fill in the blank. Did he create some new and deadlier puzzles, finally convince his captain to allow him into the guard, does he miss Edge, is he seeing anybody…?

  
Cherry frantically shook his head. “ **s-s-ss-sorry b-b-Boss… all… all that Stretch men-mentioned was his ma-machine and Gaster. too short a con-conversation to talk about him.** ” With that Cherry pulled open the door and quickly stepped out, taking the necessary precautions to carefully close the door behind him (it was difficult with the amount of locks and safety devices installed to the slab of wood) before making his way to the little wooden shack where their version of the machine was.

  
Edge watched him leave and made sure he was out of sight before sighing. He didn’t know what else he expected. For all he knew Blue could finally be a member of the royal guard and be with some other monster now. He was considered a cute catch, even in the sickly sweet Swap-verse. That brought back a memory of him and Blue. He had visited Swap-verse with Blue to catch a concert their version of Mettaton. Of course, Blue somehow was able to meet the robot personally back stage with Edge. The younger, more masculine robot was a little too friendly, and seemed a little too interested in Blue for Edge’s liking. Edge grit his teeth at the thought of Nappstablock holding and touching Blue, eating Blue’s cooking, kissing him, listening to his beautiful, cheerful voice…  
Perhaps even making love to him?

  
Edge snarled the thought away, picking up a nearby fork and throwing it all the adjacent wall where it made a satisfying pinging sound and dent. Edge couldn’t understand why he felt this way. Blueberry wasn’t his anymore. He could do what he wanted. Edge had even moved on. A few one night stands, even a fairly serious relationship with Classic Sans. Though, none of them had lasted.

Edge growled at the new dent. He knew the reason. He still wanted Blue. Why wasn’t he over this? He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus after all, Captain of the Underfell royal guards. He had everything he had ever wanted. Power, good looks, fantastic cooking skills, and many enemies who continuously failed to dust him, but met their doom by his bones. But Edge knew that there was one thing missing…

  
He was missing his Magnificent Sans.


	2. Chapter 2 - Current Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Posting a bunch of stuff so people can properly gage my work (hopefully). That and between university and work, prepare for sporadic updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop me a comment! Need to improve!

**Chapter Two - Current Time**

If he had to be completely honest it was all his fault. His relationship with Blue had been wonderful and strong. They both enjoyed cooking and puzzles and Edge had even felt himself getting a little softer, a little gentler, not just with Blue but with all monsters. Edge truly enjoyed every moment he spent with Blue.

For one of the few times in his life he felt that he could be completely happy and fulfilled. And perhaps that’s what scared him. All it took was a gigantic smile and Edge could feel his soul beat faster and his own jagged face creak into a smile too. Those starry or hearted eyes took his breath away. And when they made love… with all the monsters that Edge had been with, it was never as good, never as Earth-shattering as when he and Blue were together. All while he was with little Blue he couldn’t believe how lucky he was that such a creature had chosen him.

But he had his own inner demons to fight. A general distrust of even those he loved and trusted the most. His extreme anger issues. His need for EXP, power and violence. Blue brought out the best in him and was even training him to overcome those vices. But, after everything that he went through, Edge was still Edge.

* * * * *

\- Flashback -

On one fateful day in his own universe he visited Dr. Alphys’ lab to run a quick errand for the king. Mettaton, an old flame, happened to be there and they had started talking about Mettaton’s upcoming concert, and that soon lead to them talking about their old times. Mettaton and himself had both enjoyed a rather rough form of fucking that he, never in a million years, would ever introduce Blue to. The little skeleton was much too innocent, small and delicate for that. Edge had much too much respect for the little skeleton to even initiate the dominancy and hurt that this sex required.

However, on this day Edge’s self-hatred of himself, his brutal past and his doubts about Blue’s real intentions for being with him had reached a pinnacle. On a moment of absolute weakness he and Mettaton were at it, right in the lab. He felt disgusted with himself. How could he do this to little Blue? But he had missed the roughness, the absolute high he got from this dominance. But there was another feeling, one he hadn’t felt in a long time. Regret. He swore to himself never again. Even all the great rough sex in the Underground wasn’t worth the loss of his little Berry. So when Mettaton offered him “backstage passes” to his upcoming shows, Edge firmly turned him down. This absolute happiness that Edge had with Berry was something that Mettaton didn’t understand. Edge supposed he couldn’t even begin to help the robot. They had been both raised in a place that demanded LOVE, not love, and Mettaton didn’t have such a teacher as Edge did.

The next day he was due to visit little Blue. Edge had missed the little skeleton more than he cared to admit to anyone. He still remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

* * * * *

He had stepped through the portal and was greeted by a beautifully quiet Swap-verse. He enjoyed the quiet and him being able to put down his guard as a break, though he knew that he would always return to his own universe – his duties as Captain prevented him from staying as long as he wanted unfortunately. Edge however was a little surprised that he didn’t see Blue right away. He had gotten the message that he was coming over right? Usually the little skelly would be there to greet him with a huge hug and a skeleton kiss.

Edge walked up to the Swap brothers’ house and knocked on the door. To his horror, he heard was sobbing. As he considered breaking down the door the door clicked open. And there, in the doorway stood a sobbing Blue. Blue took one peek up at the tall monster and gave another sob. Edge felt his soul drop. This was fairly unusual for Blue although he was known to shed more than his share of tears. He was usually the happiest guy around, one of the many things that Edge deeply admired about him. Had something happened to Stretch? Did Captain Alphys deny him a position as a guard again?

            “BLUE...” he murmured, kneeling down and stretching a clawed glove towards those damned tears. “BLUE WHAT’S WRONG?”

            Blue stepped back from his hand. Edge paused and knew something was very wrong. Even when he and Blue had first met Blue had never retreated from him, even when Edge yelled or screamed at Cherry, even in the midst of one of his tantrum-like outbursts, Blue never stepped back. “BLUE,” he tried again, this time removing his hand from the little one’s space. “BLUEBERRY WHAT’S WRONG?”

            Blue bit back another gasp and looked straight at him through his tears. He was so short, Blue didn’t even come to Edge’s hips. He opened his mouth to say something but instead started sobbing again. Edge opened his mouth but Blue shook his head at him, signaling him to be quiet. Edge still kneeled there, hoping that Blue would be able to speak to him soon. He wanted to comfort the small skeleton, he had gotten better at that since they started dating but he was still unsure. His universe had him whipped too well for anything soft.

            Blue’s sobs quieted again. He stood in the doorway, gasping and staring at Edge, his pupils already swimming again with unshed tears. “BLUE,” Edge started again. “PLEASE TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG. I WANT TO HELP YOU.”

            Blue swallowed and looked at him. “Why? Why do you want to help me?”

            Edge paused. This was definitely not like Blue at all. “WELL I AM YOUR SOULMATE AND CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, BLUEBERRY. IT’S IN BOTH OF THE JOB DESCRIPTIONS… PLEASE TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG. HOW CAN I HELP YOU? I NEED TO HELP YOU.” He said again.

            Blue stood silently but quivered in his boots. “You… You never truly cared for me did you?” He asked, looking into Edge’s face to gage his reaction. “Was I… was I just a conquest for you? A challenge? Something to amuse yourself with and… and…” Blue started crying again.

            Edge was flabbergasted. “DARLING, NO! YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN MY LIFE, RIGHT UP THERE WITH MY USELESS RUNT OF A BROTHER. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY DRIVE YOU TO THINK LIKE THAT?” he was truly concerned now.

            Blue’s hands shook as he walked off into his house. Edge still kneeled on the doorstep, unsure if he was invited in. Blue quickly came back, this time holding an envelope. “Well you see, I got some mail today...” here he handed Edge the envelope. “Maybe you can clear this… this… this up for me…” Blue was now silently crying, fists shaking, those broken eyes staring straight into Edge’s eye lights.

            Edge looked at the envelope. Unmarked, no address except for a ‘Sans’ printed on the front. Edge supposed that meant that someone had taken great care to hand deliver this to him. Edge open the envelope and felt his soul twist when he felt the paper. They were glossy and had a smooth finish to them – photos. No… no no no… he thought to himself desperately. But of course they were. They were shots of him in some rather revealing and dominating poses, the subject of his ministrations seemingly being the camera itself. Damn him! But what else could Edge have suspected? Mettaton was used to being the centre of attention after all, used to getting his way.

            Edge looked up from the damning photos. “BLUE...” he started before pausing. What do you say in this situation? “BLUE… I…”

            Blue just shook his head sadly. “I thought we were real Edge. I thought I meant something to you. I thought…” Blue chuckled sadly. “My brother was right after all. I am just a naïve little skelly. Perhaps Alphys was right. I am too weak for the guard…” Blue finally looked away from Edge and looked down at his boots. He looked like his entire world was shattering before his eyes.

            “NO!” Edge cried out. “IT’S REAL FOR ME. YOU ARE REAL TO ME. THIS…” he shook the photos, letting the paper beat against his hand, pretending for a moment he was shaking his past self. “IS NOTHING. I FUCKED UP. BIG TIME. THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR THE SHIT I DID. I LOVE YOU BLUE. ONLY YOU. I AM YOURS, YOU ARE MINE!”

            Blue shook his head, slowly, sadly. “Edge… Please… just…” here tears started to fall again, “Just leave me be. You don’t need to lie to me to make me feel better… After all,” he smiled sadly, “it’s obvious that I wasn’t enough for you and… and I find that I can’t bear to share you. I like... liked you a little too much for that...” He bravely looked into Edge’s eyes again. “and… and because I can’t do that I’ll just let you loose so you can… can… can do whatever or whomever and not be interrupted by thoughts of me… if.. if…” his shoulders started to shake again. “if there was ever any to begin with…” Blue suddenly sobbed aloud again and turned, slamming the door in Edge’s face, leaving him holding the damned photos of his and Mettaton’s mistake.

* * * * *

            Looking back on that terrible day Edge knew what he should have done. As the humans said “hindsight is 20/20”. He should have rushed in, kicking it in if he needed to, the door, taken Blue in his arms and not allowed him to walk away and be alone, hurting more than what he already had caused. Edge should have never started dating Classic Sans.

Edge had started dating Classic only out of curiosity. Classic was much like his brother but could be powerful when he needed or wanted to be. Classic could defeat Edge in combat if he really wanted to. But Classic was lazy and unmotivated, and was always making those stupid ass puns. He was messy and always stunk of ketchup. But he was a blue skeleton and if he avoided looking at him straight on he could imagine a lighter blue skeleton in his place. Deep down, he knew that Classic was using him too. He was using Edge to get over the loss of his own crush, Queen Toriel, who, after sharing jokes and flirting with Sans across the ruin gates for years, had decided to give the King a second chance. The royal relationship were doing very well last time he had heard too, much to the dismay of Classic.

            But this had only caused Blue more pain. He had seen the little skeleton stare after him and Classic the one time they came and visited together. Blue hadn’t said much and had seemed to take precautions that he was never near them. And once, Edge could have sworn he had seen him silently weeping into his bandana. But Edge was such a fool, a stupid fool.

So things had mutually ended with Classic and he turned to one night stands to fill his needs. These too failed to satisfy him. He also knew that the main reason that none of his one night stands never purged his mind the way he wanted to was because he wanted one monster.

            Blue. Blueberry… Edge closed his eyes and could picture the little monster greeting him before his mistake. Arms wide open, eye lights dancing with blue stars, a smile so big his skull threatened to crack. Adorable… His soul whispered to Edge at this lovely sight, urging him to go to him. Sighing, Edge resigned himself to the fact that, he could never fully atone for his sins.

            Blue was the best thing that had ever happened to Edge. And Edge was by far the worst that ever happened to Blue.


	3. Chapter 3 - Current Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW - just beware

**Chapter Three - Current Time**

 

It had been two days since Cherry had left for Swap-verse. Not a call or sign that Cherry had at least returned home to sleep or check in on his sibling. Edge grit his teeth in annoyance. He couldn’t stand it if Cherry was out of his eye sight for more than a few hours, always worried that some asshole of a monster was going to try to get a rise out of Edge or use him for easy EXP. In Fellverse, showing others that you cared or worried about someone meant they could be used as a weakness against you. And having a one HP brother, Edge couldn’t take that chance.

            Cherry saw it as controlling, Edge saw it as saving the both of them.

            On the third day Edge called Undyne and informed her that she was in charge for the day. Undyne laughed and said that she had known that he was off his game, then haughtily informed him that if he wished to take more time off that he could resign her old position and she could give him all the time off he wanted. He angrily hung up without giving her the curtsey of an answer. That crazy fish bitch thinking she could rile him up and push him around. How dare she? But the troops could survive without him for a single day while he made sure that Stretch hadn’t accidently dusted Cherry or Blue off in an experiment gone wrong. Or worse, sent them all to the void.

            Once again at the thought of Blue his soul gave a soft ping and sank. How he missed the gentle monster. Maybe, Edge thought, maybe once he made sure that Cherry and Stretch hadn’t done anything too badly he could talk to the creature and get things…

            Sorted out? Doubtful. But he hoped against hope that time healed wounds and that Berry would at least listen to him. Perhaps…. Perhaps he had forgiven him? They could start over and…

            Edge shook his head of the hopeful thought. It was one thing to check on his brother and make sure he was alive, it was another to rush in with high hopes of a reunion with Blue.

            Locking the doors and windows of their house, Edge stalked over to the little wooden shack on their property. He could still faintly see his own brother’s footprints leading to it. Perhaps there was time to help them yet. Opening the door and locking that door behind him, last thing they needed was some crazy monster finding a way into the shack and slaughtering Swap-verse. That would be another major sin to add to his growing list, Edge thought. Luckily, Cherry had left the portal on to Swap-verse, ensuring that Edge didn’t need to dick around with anything and screw anything else up.

            He took a deep breath and stepped though.

* * * * *

            Peaceful… he could hear birds singing as he passed over into the quiet and peaceful universe. Definitely did not appear to be any pre-end-of-days shit going on, he thought to himself, rather relieved. He quickly made his way into Swap-Snowdin, keeping to the treeline in case something was afoot and he just didn’t sense it, as impeccable as his instincts were. At first the argument of him being the Great and Terrible Papyrus crossed his mind, ensuring his ego that there was no way that he could miss anything. Once again however his mind turned to Blue, he can no longer pretend like he hadn’t made mistakes before.

            Edge had stepped up to the house of Stretch and Blue and paused. How does one act in this sort of situation? Does one knock? Kick down the door? Walk in? He was pretty sure there was no real social norms to checking up on your brother in his ex-lover’s house…

            After mentally debating with himself for some time he tried the doorknob. Locked. Well that was just dandy. Now what? Edge took a peek in the window next to the door and saw what looked like to be his brother and Stretch on the couch, watching perhaps a movie or TV, he couldn’t quite make it out. By the looks of the angle of Cherry’s head on Stretch’s shoulder and Stretch’s head on Cherry’s they looked to be fast asleep. Grumbling, Edge realized that was knocking and breaking down the door was also out, in case he woke them up or startled them into attacking. Cherry had enough of a hard time trying to sleep as is, and Blue had complained of the same for Stretch. So what did that leave him for options?

            Edge eyed the welcome mat under his boots. His and Cherry’s mat read Go Away, another sure sign of the difference between Swap and Fell-verses. However, his eyes narrowed. Cherry had always hidden their extra key under the mat, just on the off chance that they had lost their key or forgotten it inside, never mind the fact that Cherry could usually just teleport in whenever such an occasion, rare as it was, occurred. Leaning down, Edge lifted up the top corner of the mat. Success. There lay a gleaming brass key, begging Edge to pick it up and enter.

            Snatching it, Edge inserted it into the knob and swiftly unlocked the door and letting himself inside. If Cherry and Stretch were awake and had seen him come in he could always turn it around on them, blaming them for not giving him any updates and causing him worry.

            But they were fast asleep, watching to what looked to be a Napptablock musical game show on screen. Edge shook his head and averted his eyes. Even the reminder of the creature was enough for his soul to pound in regret. Sighing, Edge realized he wasn’t going to get any answers any time soon as Stretch and Cherry were definitely asleep. He supposed he could wake the duo but it’ll be more fun to watch them wake up a sputter, watching him watch them and sweat, wondering how long he had been there for. Edge noticed a blanket resting on an armchair. His soul gave another painful twist. The armchair had been one he liked to snuggle with Blue in when he came over and the blanket was one they would always use while they watched a movie. It had been perfect for hiding his hands or stroking those bones in front of the unknowing Stretch. He picked up the blanket and shook it out before carefully laying it over Stretch and Cherry. Might as well make them more comfortable and warm. They would sleep longer and be all the more nervous when they saw him there. Edge admired his handiwork and sighed again, taking in a deep gulp of air, wondering what he was to do while he waited.

            …. Wait. He paused. Monsters’ don’t usually require oxygen unless hunting prey but that smell… he inhaled again. That smell was gorgeous. Had Blue made anything in the kitchen? Taking a last look at his brother and Stretch, ensuring that they were completely asleep. Edge carefully made his way to the kitchen and the fridge. As per the norm in this house, there was nothing but tacos. Not to mention, Edge evaluated as he sniffed again, the smell was definitely not coming from the kitchen. Here it was slightly weaker. Making his way back to the living room Edge sniffed again. This time he was sure it was coming somewhere upstairs. Silently he crept up the stairs, smirking as the delicious smell became more pronounced. He absolutely loved it when he was right.

            But he paused. No… this couldn’t be. He shook slightly as he stood in front of Blue’s room. The smell was coming from in there. As if by instinct he put his hand on the knob and began to turn.

            Wait. What was he thinking? He forced his hand off the knob and stepped back. This wasn’t right. That was his ex-boyfriend’s room. He couldn’t just go charging in…

            But he was rather curious about that smell.

            Edge didn’t even realize that his hand, as if acting on his own accord was on the knob again and slowly turning it, forcing the door open. Both to his horror and delight he found the door unlocked. Letting himself in and closing the door behind him he blinked quickly as his eyes adjusted to the blackness that was Blue’s room. That was off. Usually everything was open and covered with light. Now Edge was starting to get a little worried for Berry. From… prior experiences… Edge knew whereabouts Berry’s bed was and carefully made his way over to it, confused as the smell became much stronger.

            A little groan interrupted his thoughts. Berry! He thought in a panic. Something had happened. Was he hurt? If Stretch or Cherry had done anything to hurt the little man… his mouth twitched downward in a snarl. Just because Berry was an ex-boyfriend doesn’t mean he couldn’t wreck those who wrecked him right? He would pull the marrow from their bones, break them into little pieces… he would…

            Another groan filled the room, interrupting the savage thoughts. Now Edge was really worried. Berry never, in all the time he had known him, he had never sounded like this.

            “… Pappy?” a little voice asked the darkness. “Pappy are you there?”

            Edge could feel his soul twist a little. Berry… he sounded so… scared. Scared and helpless… what was going on?

            “I’M AFRAID NOT…” he softly responded. “IT’S ONLY I...”

            Before he could get any more out there was a squeak and a quick movement on Berry’s bed. “E-e-e-edddgee?” Berry asked. “W-w-what are you doing here? Cherry said that you weren’t coming. That you were staying away…” another groan escaped Berry.

            Edge made his way to the bed and sat on the end, secretly loving the squawk of surprise that Blue made as the mattress dipped him towards Edge. That sound had brought back some fond memories… “CHERRY DIDN’T TELL ME ANYTHING. HOWEVER, IT SEEMS LIKE CHECKING IN WITH A BROTHER IS TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR AND I BECAME… …. WORRIED…” Edge stopped, feeling like he spoke too much already. That was another thing about Berry, he could make you open up about anything, just by being in the same room as you.

            The little, interesting lump on the corner of the bed shuddered. “I told them to call you. Let you know that everything was fine. I guess they forgot. Sorry...”

            Edge gave a chuckle and reached out, gently touching the lump. “NOTHING YOU NEED TO BE ASHAMED OR SORRY FOR. ONCE THEY WAKE UP I’LL BE SURE TO GIVE THEM A BAD TIME…” he paused. Was it his imagination or had Berry moaned while he touched him? To test his theory Edge gave him another little rub, this time noting the warmth that was radiating from the little guy.

            “mmmuurrghh…” came from Berry.

            Now Edge was no way a slow or stupid skeleton. But with this moan, everything fell into place. The secrecy of his own brother, Stretch’s noncommittal and weird phone call, the smell, the darkness, even the locked door. “BERRY…” began Edge, “BERRY ARE YOU IN HEAT?”

            A little squeak came from the bed and immediately began to move away from under Edge’s hand. “What? No, no… why would I… why would someone as great as I go into heat? The Magnificent Sans always keeps his cool, no matter the situation.” Berry said. Edge’s hand reached up, grasping a lamp chain he knew was there. “No!” cried out Berry, but it was too late.

            Edge turned on the light, exposing the half-naked skeleton. Face flushed, tongue out and panting, sweat pouring off him. Edge could only stare at the arousing sight. That tantalizing smell was even stronger now, more mouth-watering as he took in the sight before him. “BERRY…” he began, swallowing hard. His soul and instincts were crying out for him to take him, hard and fast into the mattress, to make the little skeleton moan and scream his name once again.

            As if guessing his thoughts Berry moaned and crawled back under the blanket. Edge could only imagine how stifling it could be. “BERRY… HAVEN’T YOU… HAVEN’T YOU BEEN IN HEAT BEFORE?” he asked.

            The lump shivered. “Well yes, but never this bad. Usually Pappy just helps me cool off with cool washcloths and reads to me but… but it hasn’t helped this time…” The lump moved further away from the dip in the mattress that was caused by Edge. “There were… there were a few monsters that were able to smell me so and even became a little violent when Pappy told them to leave, so… so… so that’s why Pappy called Cherry. To see if he could help scare them off. Which had been working, until you showed up” Berry said accusingly.

            Edge could only chuckle. “TO BE HONEST BLUE, I THINK CHERRY IS MUCH MORE SCARED OF ME THEN I WILL EVER BE SCARED OF HIM.” He paused. “HOW LONG DO YOUR HEATS USUALLY LAST FOR?”

            Blue gulped at the straight forward question. “… usually… usually only a day or so and never, never this bad.” he admitted.

            Edge, relieved that at least he and Berry were on somewhat civil speaking terms now, returned to the matter at hand. Berry’s heat. It took all self-control he had to control his body from rutting into him. The smell alone had made his body hard. But he was concerned that Berry’s heat was so extreme this cycle. Sometimes, in such an extreme case, a monster’s heat could cause damage to the soul unless they were mated with, which would cause the release of the extra pressure and temperature. A sure warning sign was a difficult heat – one that was more uncomfortable and hot to the affected monster, and one that lasted longer than usual. If Berry’s heat wasn’t completely satisfied, the timeline, not to mention Edge himself, would soon lose Berry to dust... this was completely unacceptable. “SO WHAT WERE YOURS AND MY BROTHER’S TERRIFIC PLANS FOR JERKING YOU OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE?” Edge asked.

            Berry shrugged. “Last I had heard they had found a few of Gaster’s old biology books and were going to see if they could find something. But with them working so late and hard on me, they must have fallen asleep. But, with everything that they already done for me, they deserve a nap…” Berry bit down another groan. It was hard enough being half-naked in front of an ex-boyfriend that, no matter how much he hurt you, he would always have that special place in your soul. But add in the heat and being rolled under a single sheet (which was already too hot for him) … Berry sighed. Edge really needed to get out of his room before Berry went completely heat-driven mad. He just looked so… so… handsome and strong, as he always did. Berry let his eyes move over him, humming unhappily to himself. Maybe he had reacted too harshly that fateful day, maybe they could have patched things over from the Mettaton incident, maybe they could have… Berry firmly shook his head. Once a cheater, always a cheater. Isn’t that what his dating manual said? Damaged goods. Will always have their eyes open for the next body to come around. Someone better, who better met and perhaps exceeded their standards. Not that one person would ever be enough for them, there would always be someone else on the side for their own sick amusement. Besides, Edge had shown him that he was able to move on, Berry had overheard several of Cherry’s and Pappy’s hushed conversation about Edge’s one night stands and then Berry himself seeing him in a real, one-on-one relationship with Classic. No he needed to get over himself. He needed to accept that he was no one special in the eyes of this specific monster – no matter how much he wanted him.

            Edge gently put his clawed hand on the sheet-covered Berry. He realized that just within the time he had come and sat down with Berry his internal temperature had increased. Another bad sign. Berry couldn’t hold out for their brothers to finish their catnap and return to the situation. At this rate Berry’s soul would soon begin to crack in a frantic need to release some of that pent up energy. Once it cracked, it would be inevitable that not enough heat would be released and the soul would shatter, killing him instantly. Edge knew that there was one thing he could do. And luckily, he was more than willing to do it…~

            “BERRY…” he murmured. Berry turned away and faced the bedroom wall. “BERRY LOOK AT ME. IF WE DON’T RELEASE SOME OF THAT HEAT YOU WILL DIE. LET ME… LET ME HELP YOU…” he said, reaching for the sheet that Berry wrapped himself in.

            There was a squeak and a tightening of the bedsheet. “No Edge I’m fine! Cherry and Paps will have everything figured out soon and I’ll be fine! Just… just go home. I’m sure Classic would be calling you soon anyways. It’s Friday right? Date night? Just, just leave me be please Edge. I don’t need your pity.”

            Edge smirked as he found the edge of the bed sheet, wrapping his claws around it. Ah so the little skelly had been jealous of that relationship?~ Perhaps this would work on in his favor anyways. “THERE IS NO PITY TO BE HAD, DARLING. AND BESIDES, CLASSIC WOULDN’T CARE, B. HIM AND I BROKE UP A LONG TIME AGO...” He moved his face so it was close to where Blue’s ear hole was. “AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?” he asked, now hooking his talons around the sheet. Berry’s whole body seemed to shake back and forth as if to answer no. Too bad, he was going to find out anyways. “WE BROKE UP BECAUSE HE COULD NEVER, NEVER BE YOU.” Edge said, violently pulling the sheet from the skeleton’s grasp and pulled it off the bed, throwing it across the room, exposing Berry to him.

            Berry gave another squawk as Edge placed his clawed hands on either on either side of him, leaning towards him in a way that would have limited his escape if he would have been able to move. Edge was now half over top of him, but yet still remained sitting on the bed. “That’s an old clique!” said Blue, trying to ignore Edge’s advances. “How do you possibly expect me to believe that after everything we’ve been through?” He gave a little gasp as Edge moved to rest his forearms on the bed, effectively pinning the smaller skeleton underneath him and reminding Blue he had nothing but his boxers on. He watched as Edge stared at him, running his eye lights up and down his body, making him feel like a meal about to be eaten.

            Stars forgive him, but was he ever turned on right now!

            “WELL IF YOU DON’T BELIEVE MY WORDS, PERHAPS MY ACTIONS WOULD HELP CONVINCE YOU?” asked Edge, summoning his long, red tongue, allowing only the very tip of it to peek over his serrated teeth. He chuckled as Berry gulped and stared at the tongue. Ah yes… he still knew what Berry liked. Leaning down more he gave Berry’s neck a nice long lick, enjoying the unique taste of his bones and the gasp of pleasure that was torn from Berry’s throat. He smirked when realized that Berry wasn’t even wearing his beloved bandana…

            Meaning nothing was in his way now~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in previous chapters, drop me a line in how I can improve! All feedback is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4 - Current Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Def NSFW - very much as sexy as two skeletons can be...

**Chapter Four**

Berry gasped as he felt the tongue exploring his cervical vertebrae, thoroughly exploring the dips and valleys of the bones. It felt so… so good. Like nothing had ever changed. Like nothing had ever happened to mess up their relationship. Like Mettaton and Classic had never happened.

            But pulling himself back into reality, Blue gave his mind a quick shake. No! This was his ex-boyfriend! They had broken up for a reason! There was no way on Queen Toriel’s snowy land that he could let himself get roped back into this. No matter how good it felt.

            “Stop!” he said, finally finding voice. A squeak none the less but his voice, he pushed Edge’s face back trying to avoid looking at that tongue and remembering everything that he had enjoyed from it. “No.” he firmly said again. “I don’t want this.” Blue said.

            He was startled however when Edge did not move his body back but instead let loose a low chuckle. “OH BERRY...” he said, “YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I’VE WANTED TO DO THIS AGAIN WITH YOU. BUT DON’T WORRY,” he said, smirking at Blue’s face, “I WON’T DO ANYTHING UNTIL YOU SAY YES…~”. He pushed his face back into Berry’s neck, licking at the separate bones, smirking as he heard Berry’s moans. For all his tough talk Berry was still in heat. Which meant that anything Edge did or touched probably felt amazing. But even then, his knowledge of Berry’s sweet spots didn’t hurt.

            Pulling away from Berry’s neck Edge carefully bit and licked at his collarbone. A louder gasp. At least he was getting somewhere. If only he get Berry to agree to it faster, he could get the small skeleton more quickly out of the danger zone. As Edge lapped at his little hurt mark he moved one hand so it gently cupped the top of Berry’s ribs and pulled him forward, slightly raising him. Edge then dragged that same hand slowly up and down Berry’s ribs, taking care to ever so slightly rub his the inside of the little false ribs, a sure sweet spot on his little Berry.

Berry threw back his head and moaned loudly. Edge hadn’t lost his touch with him. He still remembered where he really liked it… He gave another gasp as Edge gave several small, gentle yet forceful bites to his sternum in his chest. Those teeth! How could ever forget how good they felt against his bones? It was like they had never been apart.

Edge’s other hand now came to grasp and tease a spine, paying close attention to the vertebrae between Berry’s shoulder blades. Edge smirked as Blue began to pant even more. So close! Edge now lifted Berry closer to him and gave his neck a little harsher nip.

Berry flinched with a gasp and wrapped his boney arms around Edge’s skull, pushing his face deeper into his neck with a moan. Edge caught on and gave more bites and licks to the area, leaving Berry’s mouth silently agape with the extreme pleasure.

Yes, how he had missed this, Edge thought, closing his eyes, curling his tongue around the bones of the neck. How often, with his one-stands or when he was with Classic had he pretended that it was Berry squirming in his arms, it was Berry moaning in pleasure? Too many. Not fair to any of them, but true none the less. Edge tipped Berry’s head forward into a skeleton kiss, his tongue once again prodding at those teeth, asking, for entrance. To his delighted surprise, Berry moaned and opened his mouth, slowly and sweetly allowing him entrance. His own broad, blue tongue had formed and was now begging for Edge’s to be wrapped around it, which he now did in agonizing detail.

Edge now rubbed one of his clawed hands up and down that delectable spine as the other drifted downward, beginning to tease the waistband of those boxers. Feeling the beginning curves of an irresistible pelvis. Just a little more and…

Edge’s hands touched the extremely sensitive curve of Berry’s pelvis as another finger nicked that special area between his shoulder blades that he had. Blue gave a loud gasp. Untangling his tongue from Edge’s Blue leaned back and quickly gasped out a single word. “Please…”

Well Edge didn’t need to be told twice. Gently leaning Berry back, resting the little one’s head on the pillow Edge gave him a quick kiss to the teeth as he grasped the edge of the boxers and pulled them off, flinging them back to join the abandoned sheets and blankets. Blue’s sky blue member was already fully formed and erect with need, dripping and ready for Edge. Blue like his blush and tongue… Edge took a moment to take it all in. Perhaps, if he wasn’t so scared for Blue’s life he would have toyed and savored this moment with him a little longer. But not now. Edge liked his teeth, meeting Blue’s flushed gaze. Edge lifted Blue’s legs onto his jagged shoulder pads to for better access and, before Blue could change his mind, took him in his jaws and wrapped his snake-like tongue around the glowing dick.

Blue gave a loud gasp and leaned back on the bed, shoving a hand into his mouth to try and control his volume. How could he forget how good Edge was at pleasing him? He felt the need to scream as Edge lapped at him, teasing the magic “skin” with his warm and wet tongue, those sharp teeth. Edge had just started and already Berry wanted to scream it felt so good. But Pappy and Cherry were still in the house were still in the house. Sleeping yes but in the house none the less. And if they came in and saw Edge… well nothing good would happen to him or Blue. His thoughts were scattered as Edge pulled his mouth up, scratching his teeth ever so gently along Blue’s length. How good it felt! Especially when the tip of that talented tongue flicked over his head and wrapped itself around his shaft again, before traveling up and down, stroking its length. Blue covered his mouth and closed his eyes as he leaned back further into the mattress. “So good… so good…” he murmured. Edge smiled and hummed a little. A good sign indeed. If Berry was enjoying this than perhaps Edge would be able to save him in time.

Edge began suckling and licking Blue’s member a little harder and faster. He wanted him to come quickly, bring down that temperature into a little bit further of the safer zone of things before he continued on. But those moans and covered noises made it difficult for Edge. He wanted this moment to continue on and drag even more sounds from Blue. Edge locked eyes with Blue for a moment before Blue was forced to look away, his cheek bones somehow flushing even more blue. Adorable, Edge thought as he felt his own cheek bones heat up with his own red blush. However, he was a greedy skeleton.

As much as he wanted to help save Blue, there was one other thing on his mind. Edge wanted to make sure that Blue knew that Edge had never forgotten him or his little kirks. That, after all this time and all that they had been through, Edge still only wanted his little Berry. He had a plan that absolutely had to work. If he failed this he would lose Blue forever – and that was unacceptable to the Terrible Papyrus. Success was only acceptable outcome. Edge completely took in Blue’s member at this point, and sucked hard and desperate, hoping to initiate a reaction faster.

Blue cried out loudly, unable to hold back anymore, though he desperately still tried to hold back his cry as he came, spilling his seed directly into the other’s mouth. Edge’s tongue still pumped him, milking him of his load and sucking it down as if it were the finest, rarest treat in all of the timelines.

Edge finally stopped sucking and cleaning the blue cock and Blue’s magic slowly faded as he lay winded on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, the skeleton that he still may or may not love hovering over him.

Wowziers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling? Grammar? Comments? Edits?


	5. Chapter 5 - Current Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge still needs to give more to save Berry...

**Chapter Five - Current Time**

Edge watched Berry come down after his orgasm. Such a sight to see. How could he had ever missed the rough and violent sex when he had this? Edge placed one hand against Berry’s cheek, softly cupping the smooth cheek. His Berry is all he really needed.

“COME ALONG WITH ME” said Edge lifting himself off the bed, cracking his spine in the process.

Berry, still panting and lying on the bed could only stare at him. “Huh? What do you mean?” he asked.

Edge smiled. “WELL THAT WAS A GOOD START, YOU ARE LOOKING AND FEELING A LITTLE BETTER, BUT WE STILL HAVE SOME WAYS TO GO.” It, unfortunately, was true. Although that little blow job had taken Berry’s temperature down out of the critical zone, he was still in a fairly dangerous heat. Edge then leaned close to Berry’s ear hole and whispered “AND, AS YOU KNOW FROM EXPERIENCE, SOME OF MY TRICKS CANNOT BE PERFORMED IN THE SAME HOUSE AS YOUR STINKING BROTHER, ESPECIALLY IF I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM FOR ME~”

Berry moaned at the thought that Edge presented him, but shook the thought from his head. “And how are you going to accomplish that? Both of our brothers are downstairs and, at any moment, they could wake up and check up on me…” he flushed.

Edge once again smiled. He had noticed that Berry was only worried about them being caught by their perspective brothers. “WELL I HAVE NO CHOICE THEN,” Edge began. He walked over to Berry’s closet and pulled out a pair of Blue’s sweatpants, t-shirt and sweater. Edge turned to him, smiled and gave a low chuckle. “COME ON BERRY. ROAD TRIP. OR DO I NEED TO DRESS YOU MYSELF?”

Berry gasped. His stupid lover! Ex-lover, ex-boyfriend, ex-mate, whatever. Still thought he knew how to pull one over on him. Berry grabbed at the clothes handed to him, thankfully Edge thought enough to include a pair of his boxers. “Where… where are we going?” he asked.

Edge smiled. “IT’S A SURPRISE” he walked towards the pile of sheets that once consisted of Blue’s bed and grabbed one before walking back to his little lover. He enjoyed that term. Lover. A willing and eager partner. Berry was definitely one if you could get him riled up enough. Berry had just finished dressing and Edge noted that he looked better, cuter too, in a more low-key outfit than his usual battle body. It made him wonder why he had never seen it personally, but that was a question for another day. He took out the sheet and, ignoring Berry’s squirming and gasps made him into a burrito, until only the face was slightly showing. After making sure that every other possible body part was covered Edge picked him up in his arms bridal style and kissed him soundly, making sure his tongue tangoed with Berry’s. Berry gave another gasp and shiver, Edge knew that he would be ready to go again soon, a welcome thought with him~.

“Why am I wrapped up though? It’s so hot… this is very uncomfortable…” Berry asked, already feeling much too at home in Edge’s arms. Safe, comforting and strong…

Edge gave a little smirk. “WELL I DON’T WANT TO ATTRACT OTHER MONSTERS TO MY PRIZE DO I? I KNOW IT’S UNCOMFORTABLE, YES, BUT IT’LL DO THE TRICK. BESIDES,” Edge leaned in closer to Blue’s ear again and seductively whispered “IT’LL MAKE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO ME PULLING THESE RAGS FROM YOUR DELICIOUS BONES AND EXPOSING YOURSELF TO ME~”

Blue gave a little gasp at his vivid imagination. He could already see Edge laying him down on a bed and… Wait. Was he really giving up this easily? Blue looked up at Edge. Blue had truly missed him yes, but their past… wouldn’t it only repeat? Blue didn’t know if he could handle being hurt in such a way again.

Blue gave a small little gasp as Edge moved him from his arms to his shoulder. So tall!

Humming a little bit, hoping to soothe his lover, Edge clicked off Blue’s lamp and stealthily opened the door. Listening, all he could hear was Stretch’s snores and Cherry’s little sleepy moans. They must have been truly exhausted looking for a way to save little Blue. For that he was grateful, but, as the Great and Terrible Papyrus, he knew that his way of saving little Blue was better, and frankly more enjoyable for the two of them.

“NOW,” he whispered to Blue, “NOW I NEED TO SNEAK BY YOUR BROTHER AND MINE SO I NEED YOU TO BE VERY QUIET, OR WE WON’T BE ABLE TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED~…” Blue gave a needy whimper but Edge felt him nod. “ALRIGHT. OFF WE GO.” Edge crept down the stairs, carefully ignoring the one that gave the occasionally squeak. Creeping around the TV he was pleased to see that, with the addition of the blanket Cherry looked more comfortable and slightly less tense. Edge may be a demanding skeleton but he was constantly worried about his beloved brother – though he didn’t like to show it often.

Stretch gave a little snort and shifted. Edge froze and felt Berry tense. This would be rather difficult to explain if he was caught sneaking Blue out of the house wrapped up like so. Not to mention that after his little fun time with Blue the bedroom probably now reeked of him and sex. Luckily, Stretch only shifted and leaned his head more against Cherry’s before he began snoring again.

Breathing a little easier, Edge quickly crossed to the door, opening and softly closing it behind him. He quickly locked the door and returned the spare key to underneath the mat. This accomplished two things for Edge. One: Leave as little evidence as possible or throw them off the trail when they came looking for Blue. If he wanted his plan to work he had to make sure that when Stretch and Cherry woke up it would take a long time to notice something amiss find him and Blue. He did not need those two messing up his plan for him.

Two: if they needed to enter the house again Edge felt more comfortable knowing that the key would be kept safe here. Swap-verse crime rates were virtually non-existent while Fell-verse… well that was the complete opposite. Edge did not feel comfortable looking after a key to their house.

Edge moved Berry to a more secure area on his shoulder and held on a little tighter before hurriedly following his footsteps out of Swap-verse. After all, as he clutched his blanket bundle a little tighter, slightly enjoying the heat that emitted from his beloved, he planned a long, sweet reunion with Blue. That meant that he needed every second that the Weedbag and Cherry did not realize that Blue was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Concerns? Awesomeness?


	6. Chapter 6 - Flashback Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here come the flashbacks. There is gonna be a few of them so bear with me. I really wanted to spin my version of how Berry and Edge met and fell (lol - you will find out) for the other.

**Chapter Six - Flashback Beginnings**

As Edge carried him over the portal to Fell-verse, Berry couldn’t help the remembering his very first trip to the alternate universe. The first time meeting the Sans he would rename Cherry, and the Papyrus he would call Edge and, at one time, his boyfriend.

* * * * *

\- Flashback -

It was a complete accident that Blue had found the Underfell-verse. He had been patrolling with his elder brother, Stretch, were just walking around the forest when it had happened. Stretch had just discovered and taken him to meet the Classics and Blue was excited to see them again. With Classic Papyrus they could trade stories of their captains leading their armies, compare battle armour and make some new creations in the kitchen, much to the horror of Classic Sans and Stretch. Classic Sans was odd that he was the eldest and more like his lazy brother of Stretch but he seemed to enjoy little Blue’s company regardless.

“Wouldn’t it be odd Pappy,” Blue started as he walked, “if there was even more versions of us?”

Stretch let out a low chuckle as he followed behind the little skeleton. “ _Actually bro,_ ” he said, “ _while you and the other Papyrus were cooking the last night, Classic was saying that we weren’t the first versions that he’s met. There’s versions of us where we are actually humans banished to the underground and the humans are monsters, there are versions of us where we are like the creatures from the human anime, Pokémon, and even another version of us where you are part of the royal guard but slightly, well Classic described him as overbearing and evil actually. Wasn’t very nice to either his or Classic’s Papyrus – made them, or tried to make them call him Lord or something ridiculous like that.”_

Blue whirled around, his eye lights now taking the form of starts to show his excitement. “Really Pappy? That’s so awesome! Do you think that we’ll be able to meet them all someday?”

Stretch stretched out a hand and rubbed his little bro’s head. Gosh he was so cute. “ _Heh. I hope so bro. But you know, for all these alternate versions of us there was one thing that remained constant…_ ”

“That we loved each other very much?” asked Blue, looking into his brother’s eyes. Darn, he was smoking again. He had warned him to stop. He would deal with that later…

“ _Hmm… maybe two things than. There’s that and…_ ” Stretch made eye contact with Blue “ _we are all_ Sans-ational _._ ”

Blue’s eyes changed from stars to his regular pupils. “Papyrus! How could you! I thought we were having a serious conversation!”

Stretch gave another small laugh. “ _Sorry bro. Should have let you_ Finnish _the conversation first. Though my joke was pretty terrible. Hopefully it wasn’t so bad that you and Queen Toriel_ Spanish _me from Snowdin…_ ”

Blue groaned, throwing up his hands and stomping away from his brother. Confound him and his terrible jokes! He knew that Sans hated them, yet insisted on creating them! They were so childish… didn’t he know –

Blue took another step felt the ground shimmer and give a little. He paused in his walking away. How can something feel like that? It felt like the jello he had once made from the package he had found, still sealed from the human realm. The ground was solid right? So there’s no way that it should be slightly dipping like that…

“ _Bro,_ ” Stretch had seen the confusion on Blue’s face and the unnerved expression. He could also see where his brother stepped the ground was beginning to dip. This was a dangerous situation. Before they had left Classic had said to Stretch that this was how you crossed to other dimensions before the portals were set up. If you fell in you needed to find the machine, fix it, and send it back. In cases like the SwapFell-verse, the machine was ripped apart and pieces were all over Snowdin. In the junk yard, some in the shack, Alphys’ lab… everywhere. Classic said it took about three months before him and the other Papyrus had got the machine working.

“ _Bro,_ ” Stretch said again, “ _Very slowly, and very carefully, make your way back to me. Don’t panic, don’t go too fast and spread your weight evenly before you move your feet. And keep them spread about a foot apart._ ”

“Pappy….?” Blue slowly turned to look at his brother. “Pappy I’m scared…”

“ _I know you are bro, but you can get through this, I know you can._ ” Stretch said, opening his arms. “ _Think of this like a training exercise. Don’t fall down the hole or Alphys will make you run laps again._ ”

Blue gulped and looked down at the ground. “Slow and steady,” he whispered, “slow and steady…”

He took one careful step, and then another, slowly making his way to his brother’s waiting arms. “ _That’s it little buddy. You’re doing good! Keep it up. No laps for the Magnificent Sans tonight._ ”

Blue didn’t respond. He concentrated carefully on his feet. He had moved five paces, only four more to go, when he heard a sharp crack under his feet. His eye lights turning to little pinpricks he stared at the ground. For a moment, he and Stretch stood still, listening to the silence. Everything was calm and peaceful. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. But, on days like these, we all know that things go to hell.

The ground suddenly opened underneath Blue causing him to shriek and tumble into the crevice. “ _NOOO!_ ” screamed Stretch reaching out, with both his hands and magic. He was too late. Blue fell down the hole and the ground sealed off after him, leaving him alone with his shrieks and his brother’s dissipating screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment or an edit! Always appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7 - Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just full chapter of the past. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter Seven - Flashback**

Blue groaned and his eye sockets fluttered open. His whole body was in pain. Did Alphys go too rough on him during training? Why was it so hard to remember?

He forced himself to sit up and think. What did he remember? His brother had made those awful puns, well awfully clever actually if he was being truly honest. To think of the different type of humans’ different languages so fast! He had walked away and the ground…

Blue looked up. The ground had swallowed him. Not even a sign of where he had fallen through. He groaned. How in the star’s name was he supposed to get home now? Or, he thought, looking around, was he already home? He had seen Pappy’s eye flash orange and him reaching out for him. Maybe he had caught him and he was just sore from being caught? But if that was the case Pappy would have been around. Definitely not have left him out in the forest alone.

Sans stood up and brushed himself off. Well, he had to take imitative as Alphys always said. Do some recon, figure out where he was and find a way back home. Don’t wait for anyone to help! Help yourself!

Blue decided to hide in the shadows of the forest. There was something heavy in the air, and terrible twisting in where his guts would be. One thing Alphys always praised him for was his instincts. He could almost always tell when and where her sneak attack would show.

Creeping through the shadows he finally saw a familiar sign… or not?

“... Get the hell out of Snowdin county?” Blue read aloud. “Now that’s definitely not a friendly sign. Perhaps Pappy made it as a rude joke…?” Continuing on he saw what at first appeared to be Pappy’s guard station. Looking around he sprinted closer to it. It was painted black and covered in spikes. If that wasn’t the first clue then the final clue that he wasn’t in his Snowdin was that there were several bottles of… “Mustard?” questioned Blue, holding an empty container. “This definitely isn’t Pappy’s station...”

“ **that’s cause it’s mine, stupid.** ” A voice growled close to him. Blue let out a screech and whipped around. Standing not two steps away from him was… himself? No this guy was different than Blue. Bigger, both in height and in girth, a gold tooth winked from a permanent skeleton-grin, all the teeth being sharp fangs. Both of his eyes lights were blood red and one smoked slightly, as he had seen Pappy’s one eye do. And his clothes. A black, fur lined hoodie, red turtleneck, black shorts and sneakers? Blue would never be caught wearing such an outfit. It wasn’t built for the royal guard at all. As Blue took him in he saw the other skeleton doing the same to him. “ **so, other me,** ” the red skeleton gritted, “ **where the hell did you come from?** ”

“Language!” said Blue, crossing his arms, glaring at his doppelganger.

The red skeleton let out a sigh of disgust and rolled his eye lights. “ **obviously you aren’t around here. otherwise you would know that my language is the very least of your problems. however,** ” he cocked bony brow at the small blue skeleton, “ **you at least me so I won’t dust you yet… don’t want to find out the hard way if our alternate selves are tied by circumstances and life and such…** ” giving a mocking bow, he extended his hand to the sign, “ **so welcome to underfell little Blue, hope you survive the stay cause down here it’s kill or be killed.** ” Turning, he stuffed his hand in his pocket and started to walk away.

Blue gave a gulp. He didn’t know much about this place but already, with his gut feelings and the way the other skeleton spoke, he knew it wasn’t a friendly place. “W-wait!” he called to the other, chasing after him. “Um… do you think that you could help me get home?” He lowered his eyes. “I’m… I’m from Swapverse and I… I need your help…”

The red skeleton barked out a harsh laugh. “ **swapverse? sounds like a little pansy of a town for a pathetic little skeleton such as yourself. too bad kid you’re on your own.** ” He went to pull away.

“Please!” Blue cried out, grabbing the jacket that the other skeleton wore, “Please, I’m just so scared… I’ll do anything to help and won’t get in your way. I just want to get home and see my brother again. He must be worried about me now…” his big eyes watered thinking about Stretch. What was he doing? Could he find a way to get to Underfell? Did he even know where he was?

The other skeleton groaned. Things were not going his way today and now, to top it all off, he finds an adorable crybaby version of himself lost in the most dangerous part of Snowdin. Fan-fucking-tastic. “ **give me one good reason why i should help you runt, just one good solid reason, and i’ll help you.** ”

Blue paused. What could he say? “Well… you were concerned that you and I are tied together right? And, and if this place is as bad as you say, doesn’t that make me an easy target for monsters? I’m not from here, still only basic training for the royal guard, and so, HP. So if I’m easy target and you and I are tied, doesn’t that make you an easy target as well? It might even make you a twice or even three times as big target, especially with me around. But, but if I can get home…”

“ **shut up. you’ve made your point,** ” the other Sans sighed. Curses, the other him was smarter than he had originally appeared. **“i’ll help you but, you have to listen to everything i say, and do everything i say. this isn’t your universe kid, and, HEY!** ” Blue wrapped the other skeleton in a huge hug.

“Thank you!” he said, “thank you, thank you! I promise I’ll listen and do everything and-”

“ **yeah, yeah that’s great kid. rule number one: hands off the merchandise.** ” Sans pried Blue’s hands from around his ribs. “ **monsters around here in general are not a fan of hugs, touching or affection of any kind.** ”

“Really? How terrible, why?”

Sans sighed. Of course the other him would be an innocent little questionnaire. Just his freaking luck. “ **well, as I already explained to you, in my world the rule is kill or be killed. affection or any sort caring towards someone is showing other monsters that that person is a weakness to be exploited. everyone gets hurt in the end. better to be avoided.** ”

“But… but if you are me you have a brother, Papyrus right? I bet that your brother and you are still totally close right?” Blue couldn’t imagine a world without his cuddles or kisses from Pappy. Those were his favorite! Though Classic Papyrus seemed just as fond of them too.

“ **well kid we are, what you call, complicated. papyrus is the captain of the royal guard so i, being his brother, am already a big target, last thing he needs to do to show some love** (little cases mind you) **and show other monsters that i am his weakness – although even he doesn’t seem to care about me in the best of times.… speaking of, we need to get out of the open and to my house.** ” He said glancing around. The last thing he needed was another monster, hungry for power, EXP or LOVE to attack them. “ **this brings us to rule number two.** ” He starts walking away, gesturing to Blue to follow. “ **you are not, under any circumstances, allowed to meet, or interact with my bro.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Formatting?


	8. Chapter 8 - Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer guys! I had to break it up a little so it wouldn't bore you overly with my babble...

**Chapter Eight - Flashback**

About a week had passed since Blue had first met the red Sans, or as he had renamed him, Cherry. It was too weird to call each other by the same name. Cherry had seemed to reluctantly agree to the stupid name but secretly enjoyed the affection. It had been so long since he had called his brother anything but Boss. He knew that it wasn’t to the Underfell customs but Blue was a little softer and thus weaker than the other monsters.

In the time that he had taken Blue home he had set him up in the old lab that he worked with his father, Gaster, who was long lost to the void, much like Blue’s. Luckily Blue, as Cherry was originally shocked by, despite his nativity, Blue was extremely intelligent. While Cherry was at work or fulfilling his obligatory time slot with his Papyrus, Blue went through Gaster’s notes, flagging anything to do with the portal machine or about alternate timelines. He had found a few equations too that he and Cherry were working on.

Although Blue knew that there was very limited to what he could do, he couldn’t help but feel bored or useless most of the time. He didn’t dare leave the lab. Papyrus of Underfell was always patrolling and, Blue had heard firsthand accounts on more than one occasion, the level of violence that this universe was subjected to. Cherry had brought him food from the house but now usually only brought him takeout food from a place called Grillby’s. Blue supposed it was like Muffet’s in his universe. Papyrus was already suspicious of Cherry’s “snacks”, Cherry informed him. Even more embarrassingly Papyrus had asked Cherry if he was pregnant, with evidence of the amount of food he had been “consuming”. Cherry had told Blue that he would sneak out homemade food when he could but would have to put up with more takeout to avoid any other accusations. Blue had to admit though that the Papyrus of this universe wasn’t a terrible chef when it came to his lasagna. He would describe it as his Stretch described his tacos “interesting with a side of flavour”.

For now, he was busy copying out some of the notes that Gaster had left in his notebooks. It’ll make it quicker and easier for Cherry and him to find what they were looking for and to make it easier to read. He really had horrible handwriting skills. But, sighed Blue, squinting at the page, he guessed that would be the norm of any doctor.

“ **hey runt, how are you making out?** ” Came a gruff voice from the door. Blue looked around and saw Cherry carrying a container from the house. Home food tonight, Blue being slightly relieved at the lack of greasy food.

“I really wish you would stop calling me that, that and kid. Those are so disrespectful. The nickname is Blue, remember?” he told the skeleton.

Cherry just rolled his eyes and tossed him the container and fork. “ **shut up about the stupid nicknames, _Kid_. Eat. What did you get to today?** ”

Blue pulled back the container. Lasagna as to be expected, with some sort of yellow cheese sauce? “Well,” he started, taking a forkful of food, “Gaster seemed to be talking about the flow of energy that sometimes crosses the other energy’s path, thus creating the little natural portals, like the one that I fell through. Though he was more thinking that it had to deal with solar flares and the reaction it had with the earth’s poles and the magnetics in the atmosphere. Though the next page over he starts talking about ocean currents on the human realm and how that changes the force of wind, disturbing the elements and particles so I can’t be sure of how close of a breakthrough he was…” he paused to take a mouthful of food. Instantly his mouth became flooded with a spicy taste and his eye lights started watering. “Mustard cheese sauce?” he asked Cherry.

Cherry grinned. “ **Boss said he had a new recipe to try out. though i’m beginning to think that it’s less of a recipe he found and just trying to encourage me to eat more with him.** ” Cherry had reported that Papyrus had been his version of worried about the little bits and bites he would eat at dinner with him and then walk out with the rest of it for a snack. Cherry had mimicked in a shrill voice that “ **IT WASN’T GOOD FOR THE BABY TO HAVE TO WAIT FOR ITS FOOD TOO** ”. Apparently this Papyrus was still convinced that Cherry was pregnant and now trying to lose the baby.

Blue finished the rest of the food and set the container aside. He wouldn’t complain, even if he had the luxury to. It was a very daring and interesting food choice and, as much as Cherry said that affection was a sign of weakness, Boss always found a way to show he cared. In a gruff and masculine way of course but…

Suddenly the doors of the lab echoed with multiple knocks. “SANS, YOU ASSHOLE, ARE YOU FUCKING IN HERE?” Blue and Cherry exchange a look. They were trapped. In Gaster’s infinite wisdom there were no windows in the lab, and only the one door. The one door now keeping a very cranky Papyrus out.

“ **shit…** ” muttered Red. “ **i bet he was going to take that to undyne for his cooking class tonight…** ” he said to Blue. Blue turned pale and started looking around, desperate for a hiding place. “ **y-yeah B-boss?** ” he called to the door.

“SANS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE? OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, NOW!” Another bang on the door. If he didn’t open the door now, Papyrus was probably going to bang or kick the door open.

Cherry turned to Blue. Blue had already found a cupboard set beside the cursed doors with just enough room for him to squeeze into. Cherry closed the cupboard door on him and strolled to the door where Papyrus was. “ **coming Boss!** ” He took a breath, trying to not look as nervous as he felt. There was no telling what Papyrus would do if he found Blue. Kill him? Torture? The choices were endless. Not to mention what would happen to him for helping an enemy… Cherry opened the door. There stood Papyrus. Dressed in his black armour, red scarf and gloves, he truly blended in with the night. Cherry could see his red eye lights blazing – that was never a good sign. “ **s’up Boss?** ” he asked.

“I’M SUPPOSED TO MEET UNDYNE IN 15 MINUTES FOR A FUCKING COOKING LESSON. I WAS PLANNING ON USING THOSE SHITTY LEFTOVERS FROM TONIGHT TO SHOW HER. DID YOU AND YOUR BASTARD OF A BABY EAT THAT TOO?”

Cherry gave a gulp. “ **t-t-they were in the container on that top shelf w-we-weren’t they?** ” He asked. Might as well let Papyrus see him sweat. Maybe it’ll let him off the trail of Blue for a bit longer.

Papyrus’ eye sockets narrowed. “YOU DAMN WELL ATE THEM DIDN’T YOU? TYPICAL BROTHER. YOU CAN’T EVEN KEEP YOURSELF FULL FOR 10 MINUTES. IF YOU KEPT BETTER CONTROL OF YOUR MAGIC YOU WOULDN’T BE SO WEAK TO YOUR VICES. FOOD, DRINK NOT TO MENTION YOUR PATHETIC HP LEVEL. I SWEAR TO GOD SANS, IF I WEREN’T HERE TO PROTECT YOUR SHITTY ASS YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DUST A LONG TIME AGO.”

Cherry looked at the floor. “ **you’re absolutely right brother. i’m sorry Boss. i’ll keep better control of myself next time.** ”

Papyrus walked into the lab silently having sought out the container, as he passed by Sans he gave him a rough head grab. “THIS ISN’T THE FIRST TIME I’VE HEARD YOU SAY THAT BROTHER, HOWEVER I KNOW MY EXCELLENT COOKING SKILLS MAKES IT HARD TO RESIST.”

Red snorted. “ **got that right Boss. gonna cancel on undyne tonight? show the mermaid who’s the real monster on the hill?** ”

Papyrus picked up the now empty container and snorted, “I DO APPRECIATE YOUR KIND COMMENTS SANS. PERHAPS I WILL. THEN YOU CAN SHOW ME WHAT IS SO INTERESTING IN THIS LITTLE LAB OF YOURS IS AND WHAT THE SUDDEN DRAW IS FOR THE LAST WEEK.” Papyrus looked down at the little container. Sans had been acting funny lately. Today, when Papyrus had taken a quick pass through the bar to try and find Sans Grillby said he had been buying more food than usual, not just mustard, burgers and friesbut more “healthy” foods if you could call the little grease-ball of a hut that. Milkshakes, some sandwiches and even tacos, which Grillby found amusing. Thus Papyrus had come to realize that there was something else going on. Sans hadn’t been showing any sign of pregnancy, which had been his first guess. But perhaps… he looked down at the little fork, hoping Sans didn’t notice him analyzing the dishes.

“ **heh.** ” Cherry snorted. Poor Blueberry. Might be stuck in that uncomfortable area for some time yet. Then again, Boss might get bored and leave. “ **sounds good Boss. just give the old fish lady a call and i’ll show ya.** ”

“IT’S ABOUT TIME THAT YOU STOPPED HIDING YOUR LITTLE SECRETS FROM ME ANYWAYS SANS. YOU KNOW I ALWAYS FIND OUT IN THE END… ONE WAY OR ANOTHER…”

Red gulped. That did not sound promising. It actually sounded like he had figured out something. Not good. His brother was always clever. From the time they were young it was obvious that Papyrus had truly inherited Gaster’s brains.

Papyrus sent a quick text off to Undyne, cancelling the cooking lesson. He didn’t care what the slimy bitch of a fish lady thought of him, she was only second in command. Replaceable if it came down to it. “SO SANS…” Papyrus began as he close the lab doors. “BEFORE YOU SHOW ME WHAT YOU’VE BEEN ENGROSSED IN, HOW ABOUT WE PLAY A GAME?”

Cherry realized that this was quickly going downhill. Crap. He needed to signal somehow to Blue to get out. “ **s-sure B-Boss. what kind of game?** ”

Papyrus smirked. “WELL NOT NECESSARY A GAME, DEAR BROTHER. MORE OF AN EXPERIEMENT. YOU SEE DEAR BROTHER, ALPHYS GAVE ME THESE INTERESTING WIPES THE OTHER DAY,” he held out a small pack of what looked like wet facial tissues, “SHE WANTED ME TO TRY THEM OUT.  THE KING IS BUSY TRYING TO HUNT DOWN ANY ABNORMAL COLOURED MAGIC USERS SO, WITH THESE WIPES, THESE WILL SHOW THE COLOUR OF THE MAGIC THAT TOUCHED IT LAST. DO YOU THINK THAT EVERYTHING IN HERE WOULD GLOW RED SANS, DUE TO YOUR MAGIC, OR DO YOU THINK SOME OF IT WOULD REMAIN BLACK, DUE TO OUR FATHER’S?” Papyrus smirked. Sans may think that he hides behind a poker face and, although it is pretty good, Papyrus has learned a few of his giveaways. His brother could never control his sweating and now, Papyrus realizes with some smugness and disgust, Sans is now dripping through his jacket, unable to maintain eye contact with him. He was trying to hide something…

“ **s-s-sure B-b-boss. let’s see what i haven’t touched in here…** ”

Papyrus gave a cruel smirk. Sans had to do it the hard way… that was fine with Papyrus, that meant that there was going to be more fun for him as Sans watched his whole secret unfold before him.

“FIRST BROTHER LET’S START BY SEEING OUR COLOURS,” he took one wipe for himself and passed the package to Sans. Papyrus raised the wipe to his high cheekbone and wiped it down to his jawline. A brilliant blood red smear appeared on the cloth. Papyrus smiled. This particular shade matched his scarf and eyes perfectly. A colour worthy of a skeleton of high standards. “IT’S YOUR TURN SANS”

Sans shakenly raised his own cloth and mirrored his elder brother’s movements. The cloth instantly turned a deeper red than Papyrus’.

Papyrus hummed a little bit in satisfaction. “LOOKS LIKE THESE CLOTHS AT LEAST WORK. ABOUT TIME THE WORTHLESS LIZARD MADE SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE. NOW SANS, FIND SOMETHING THAT YOU HAVEN’T TOUCHED WITH YOUR SWEATY BONES AND SEE IF IT WORKS, WITH A FRESH CLOTH OF COURSE!”

Cherry grabbed another cloth and walked over to another one of their father’s bookshelves. Taking the cloth he wiped down a book on the evolution of trees and how monsters had used these specific tree roots to string and power their version of stars in the underground through the application of hooking the wires through the trees' chlorophyll cycle, blah, blah blah. Instantly the cloth darkened to a midnight black. Gaster’s trace still remained after all these years.

Papyrus nodded when Cherry showed him the cloth. He was a little interested in how the cloth was able to detect such minute traces of magic, but he would find out that later. He was sure that Alphys wouldn’t say no to a quick science lesson. For now though… reaching down his picked up the fork that was still in the container. Cherry gave a yelp and tried to run over to him but it was too late. Papyrus gave it good wipe on the tongs.

Blue as the sky above in the human realm.

Papyrus looked at the cloth and looked at his trembling brother and back at the cloth and then at the fork. He had to admit he wasn’t expecting that. “WHERE IS THE MONSTER SANS?” He grabbed his brother’s chin and forced him to look up at him and the cloth. “THIS DID NOT COME FROM US OR FROM GASTER. I WILL EVENTURALLY FIND THE CREATURE. MAKE IT EASY ON YOURSELF AND THEM AND TURN THEM IN. IF THEY SURRENDER NOW PERHAPS I’LL FIND A LITTLE BIT OF MERCY FOR THEM…”

Cherry gave a massive gulp. There was no way that Papyrus would ever spare Blue or him. Mercy was not one of Papyrus’ strong suits.

“COME ON DEAR BROTHER. OR WILL YOU FORCE ME TO FIND THEM MYSELF? I ALWAYS DID ENJOY A NICE GAME OF HIDE OR SEEK.” Still Cherry remained silent. There was still a chance that Blue could escape and somehow make it to Swap-verse but those chances were very slim. Although he had only known the little skeleton for about a week, he had already become a little friendlier towards him. Just enough not to sacrifice him to his brother.

Cherry yelped as he was dragged out of his thoughts by bones nailing him to the lab wall. None of his body was hit, with 1 HP it wouldn’t take much to kill him but now Cherry was now unable to move.

“TIK TOCK BROTHER.” Papyrus stepped close to Cherry. “WHAT’S IT GOING TO BE?”

Cherry realized that Papyrus was now away from the door and cupboard where Blue was. It just might give the little skeleton enough time for a quick getaway. His eyes flashed to the cupboard where Blue was hiding and, to his immense relief, he saw that Blue was already peeking out. Probably trying to come up with a plan to free him. He flashed his eyes at Blue, ensuring he got his attention. He then carefully looked at the lab door and back at Blue.

Blue instantly understood. Cherry was telling him to run, to save himself. But he couldn’t leave his friend. Cherry flashed his eyes again, looked towards the door and winked. I’ll ketchup later he probably said. Unfortunately for Blue, he had realized some time ago that Cherry was just as fond of puns as Stretch was. Blue looked at the door. With Papyrus out of the way, it looked so inviting. Like freedom… he paused once more, looking back at Cherry. This time Cherry shook his head. “ **you’ll never find anything here,** ” he told Papyrus, “ **besides, if i remember correctly you really hated when you had to tag those you found.** ” His eyes flashed again and Blue nodded. He would make it up to his friend. Opening the door to the lab he quickly ran through it, making his way to the safety of the forest.

* * * * *

Papyrus whipped around when he heard the lab door open, just in time to see a flash of blue clothing. Growling he turned to Sans “I WILL CATCH HIM AND BRING HIM BACK HERE”

Cherry shrugged. “ **you say that but yet you keep wasting time talking to me.** ”

Papyrus snarled and but ran through the lab doors, ensuring to close the door behind him. Last thing he needed was a monster coming in and finishing Sans off before he got to. Papyrus saw a little skeleton, smaller than his brother, just melting into to the treeline of the forest. Growling, Papyrus also took off into the forest. If the little one wanted to play prey, he would surely indulge the little creature.

Making it to the forest he paused, closing his eyes, steadying his breathing and listening intently. There was a reason why he was such a feared captain. These woods were his bitch. He could capture or kill anyone in them. He had never lost a single monster. He would ensure that this creature did not mess up his flawless record.

Sans had hidden behind a tree. Stupid idea really, but he remembered from Cherry had said about his brother was that he was a specialized forest tracker. He knew all signs and sounds of the woods. And, at least in the forest his footprints wouldn’t be seen as easily. He saw the tall monster standing still at the treeline. He could definitely see parts of his own brother in him, the general shape of his skull for one, the lanky build, but there was also some differences. The red eyes, razer teeth, scar, he was also sure that this Papyrus was taller than his brother, Sans bet that if he and this Papyrus stood side-by-side he would maybe, maybe come up to his hips, and this Papyrus was broader in the shoulders. Though that could have been the jagged shoulder pads. Blue hid himself behind the tree fully again. He needed a diversion so he could get some distance on this Papyrus. Looking down at his feet he saw a smooth, flat stone, slightly smaller than his fist. Sans had an idea.

Papyrus stool still listening. This other skeleton must have stopped moving, he could not hear a thing out of place in the damn forest. He growled softly. Where did the skeleton go? Suddenly a crashing noise came to his left deeper in the forest. Papyrus ripped his eye sockets open, turned and bolted towards the sound. Over where the noise was a slight cliff, perhaps the skeleton had fallen down it. If that was the case it would be an easy capture for the Great Papyrus. The fact that this was a blue magic user made it more rewarding. King Asgore would be very pleased with him if he brought his back his prey alive.

Blue watched the other skeleton run. He wasn’t sure that his plan would work for long but, who was he to complain? At the very least he had a couple of moments to find a more secure hiding spot. He quickly ran as quietly as he could in the opposite direction. He needed a place to hide, wait for the excitement to calm down and then rescue Cherry. Already he was sure that he could ask Cherry to come with him home. Stretch would be more than happy that he had found another Sans, a friend that helped him escape, and would probably be happy that there was another skeleton willing to take it easy with him. Blue made it to an edge of a clearing area of the forest. Panting, he glanced left and then right, before taking off though the centre of it. If he could make it to the other side that might be far enough away to avoid capture and close enough to plan out the rest of his escape. This could work! He just needed to keep his wits about him and –

“-oof!-“ he gasped feeling the wind being knocked out of him as something collided with his back. Falling forward, he instinctively pushed his hands out in front of him, to avoid falling on his face. Taking a quick glance to his side he noticed a red clawed glove…

Blue gulped. The other glove gripped his opposite shoulder and turned him around harshly, pushing him on his back. Instantly the gloves pushed down on his shoulders, pinging him to the ground. He landed hard with a cry, opening his eyes to see this version of Papyrus couched over him.

“I HAVE YOU NOW,” he growled. Even then Blue felt Papyrus’ eyes wandering over him, making the odd connections. There was something deep in his eyes. Something that Sans didn’t understand.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?” Papyrus yelled, putting more pressure on Blue’s shoulders, pushing him deeper into the dirt.

“I… I can explain!” Blue cried out, raising his hands as much as he could in a surrendering motion. “Just please… please don’t hurt me!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha Say?


	9. Chapter 9 - Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they are all officially captured by the big, bad Papyrus.. Now what?
> 
> Yes it is another shortie...

**Chapter Nine - Flashback**

 

Papyrus growled, reaching down he slung this weird blue version of Sans over his shoulder, ignoring the shocked squeak. He quickly stalked his way back through the forest making it back to the lab. His own Sans, looked up at him in surprise as he came in but could only open his mouth in shock, opening and closing it like a boney version of the stupid fish, Undyne. Scowling, Papyrus withdrew his bones causing Sans to fall off the wall. He caught him before he hit the ground and tucked him under his free arm before walking out of the lab and into their house, kicking the door both open and closed as to not release his prizes. Stomping over to their living room he threw his own Sans on the couch and then tossed the blue armoured Sans beside him.

            “NOW,” he began, “NOW I WANT SOME FUCKING ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM RIGHT FUCKING NOW. WHY THE HELL,” he turned to his younger brother, “ARE THERE TWO OF YOU, AND,” turning to the other “HOW THE HECK ARE YOU BLUE? ONE AT A TIME. GO. BEFORE I COMPLETELY LOSE MY GOD-DAMN PATIENCE WITH THIS SHIT.”

            “ **well B-Boss,** ” his brother began, “ **Blue here is actually from another universe. I guess you can say he’s just passing through, trying to get home…** ” Blue nodded.

            “I SWEAR TO CHRIST SANS IF THAT WAS A FRIGGENING PUN YOU’LL BE OUT THE DOOR WITH THE REST OF THE TRASH.” Papyrus snarled.

            Cherry gave a little gulp. “ **n-n-no B-b-Boss! seriously!** ”

            “It’s true!” said Blue, “I’m just trying to get home. I fell down here and Cherry has been trying to get a machine set up so I can go home again.”

            Papyrus looked between the two of them. His Sans wasn’t displaying any signs of lying, so he at least was telling the truth, but the other…

            “HOW DO I KNOW WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE? THAT YOU AREN’T SOME SORT OF SPY OR ASSASSIN SENT TO KILL I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?”

            This blue Sans let out a squeak. Papyrus blinked as he found he rather enjoyed the sound. No idea where he could get such an insane notion but. “Well… I’m not sure how I could convince you. You seem to be the type of guy who needs some solid evidence or proof to believe anything… ooh! Hold on. My cellphone!” The blue Sans started digging around in his pockets, squeaking again however when Papyrus lunged forward, pinning his both hands to the back of the couch.

            “DON’T YOU DARE MOVE, RUNT.” He hissed. “FOR ALL I KNOW YOU ARE DIGGING FOR A BLADE OR SOME OTHER WEAPON TO DESTORY US. SANS! GRAB THE SO-CALLED CELLPHONE YOURSELF. WE’LL SEE WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT TO RISK HIS LIFE FOR!”

            Cherry gave a look to Blue. Blue simply shrugged and gestured with his skull to the pocket closet to Cherry, his arms still pinned.

            “You’ll have to power it on though. It started to get a low battery so I turned it off. Why waste power when I have no signal?”

            Cherry simply shrugged and clicked the phone on. It would be hard to convince Boss of anything that he didn’t want to believe anyways. He supposed that they should be lucky that they weren’t dusted on the spot for treason and –

            Cherry bit back a little gulp. Feelings that he had no name for, a mix of jealousy and sadness mingled together until he couldn’t tell one from the other. His background photo of his phone showed Blue with those famous starry eyes taking a selfie with what had to be a much lazier, laid-back version of Papyrus. There was no way that his Boss would ever be caught dead wearing a hoodie, much less anything that wasn’t red or black. And smoking? Boss would never risk his valuable health or the prettiness of his bones for such a nasty habit. Not to mention the tiredness of the one’s eyes. Just by looking at his picture Cherry could tell that this was the skeleton that had fought the human child and seen the death of his brother over and over, perhaps suffering the same nightmares as Cherry himself did.

            “WHAT IS IT SANS? WHAT DOES THE STRANGER HAVE TO SHOW ME?” Papyrus squeezed Blue’s bones a little tighter, causing the more delicate one to cry out a bit. Cherry turned the phone to Boss to let him see for himself.

* * * * *

            Papyrus looked at the photo. He was no technology or photo expert (not that he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, much less the double Sanses) but the photo seemed to hold some evidence to the “alternate universe” theory.

            “If… if you still don’t believe me there’s more pictures in the gallery option,” said the other Sans. “There’s the scientist, Undyne, my guard captain, Alphys, not to mention more of my brother and I…”

            Papyrus nodded to Cherry to check it out. Pushing through a few of the photos Cherry confirmed to Boss that Blue was telling the truth. There was no way in Fell-verse that Alphys could ever look that intimidating, Undyne that bashful and intelligent, and there was many more photos of the Swap Papyrus and Sans himself. And other photos of… “ **…tacos?** ” asked Cherry.

            “Yeah! Alphys is showing me how to make them. She’s giving me some special training so I can join the guard but, as of right now, wants me to work on my cooking skills. I’m getting pretty good at it, though I still can’t get the cheese to shred as fast as she can… but she’s also teaching me some other recipes too!”

            Cherry laughed. “ **sound familiar Boss?** ”

            Papyrus flushed. How true those words were once upon a time. But now it had been over a year since his first few cooking lessons, and he succeeded in surpassing Undyne as captain of the royal guard… “HMM… YOU CHECK OUT... FOR NOW,” he released the other Sans’ arms and stepped back with a sigh, pinching his nasal cavity. “SO WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU TWO HOPING TO ACCOMPLISH OUT IN THE LAB?”

            “ **well Boss if we can get Gaster’s old transporter-slash-teleporter machine up and going we’ll be able to send Blue home. Blue himself had already visited another universe or, as they call it timeline.** ” Cherry paused, trying to gauge Papyrus’ reaction. “ **he needs to get home Boss, as quickly as possible. he doesn’t belong here…** ” Blue rubbed his wrists where Boss had pinned them and nodded to him.

            Papyrus sighed and pinched above his nasal cavities. He really didn’t like the idea of having a wild card living under their rood – too many variables and uncertain outcomes – but, this “Blue” was another version of Sans, that much he was sure. He couldn’t just kick him out to the elements and other monsters. What if his own Papyrus somehow discovered them? He didn’t look like much of a threat in the photo but even if he was the slightest bit like him…

            “FINE. HERE’S THE DEAL,” Papyrus began, “YOU,” he said, pointing to Blue, causing him to jump and squeak, “YOU WILL LIVE HERE WHILE YOU AND SANS… MY SANS, TRY TO FIX THE MACHINE AND SEND YOU HOME. I CAN’T STAND FREELOADERS SO, YOU WANT TO STAY UNDER MY ROOF? YOU HAVE TO WORK FOR IT. DO SOME HOUSEWORK, COOK, PLANT A GARDEN, WHATEVER I TELL YOU TO DO. YOU’LL DO THIS IN THE MORNING AND AFTERNOON WHILE SANS… MY SANS… AND I, ARE AT WORK. DO THIS AND YOU’LL STAY. MESS UP ONCE, YOU’RE OUT AND I DON’T CARE. YOU,” he said, gesturing to his own brother, “I’M MORE THAN A LITTLE HURT THAT YOU DIDN’T TELL ME BUT THAT’S ANOTHER FUCKING CONVERSATION FOR ANOTHER FUCKING DAY. YOU WILL DO YOUR SENTRY DUTIES AS PER USUAL THEN, ONCE YOU ARE DONE WORK FOR THE DAY, THEN YOU CAN COME BACK HOME AND WORK ON YOUR LITTLE PROJECT. ARE WE UNDERSTOOD?” he growled. A yes sir and boss was heard. “GOOD. NOW, YOU WERE CALLING EACH OTHER BY DIFFERENT NAMES, TO AVOID ANY MORE FUCKING CONFUSION? WE ARE GOING TO BE USING THOSE NAMES FROM. I’M ALREADY GETTING A HEADACHE EXPLAINING THIS CRAP.” Again, synchronized nodding. Papyrus groaned to himself. He couldn’t understand why he was going so easy on them but if he got a little house cleaning out of it and his brother motivated to do something other than drink himself silly at Grillby’s, well he would be willing to take a chance with the maybe-assassin.

            Cherry was impressed with his bro. He was taking it much better than he could have imagined. When he first saw Blue being carried into the lab like a sack of potatoes he was worried that Papyrus was going to dust him in front of him, teach him a lesson about friends. But, he thought, it seemed like he had somehow got under the tough bones of the captain.

            He grinned, gold tooth glinting. This was going to be more interesting than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any suggestions for me?


	10. Chapter 10 - Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of flashbacks. With me, I always have issues with how quickly that the characters fall for each or start the sexy times other so I really need a nice, lengthy, somewhat believable back story to back up the feels. This is sort of what I'm subjecting you guys too. Anyways, hope you are enjoying!

** Chapter Ten - Flashback **

 

That first day after the new rules handed down from Papyrus, Blue woke up, a little unsure of where he was. He wasn’t in his own bed, and he wasn’t in the lab… he looked to the side of him and saw Cherry, one hand across his own chest and the other over his eyes. He was snoring louder than the waterfall, Blue realized. How in Snowdin did he ever sleep through that? And Papyrus of this universe, how could he put up with that, being a couple rooms over, night after night? Blue just shook his head before glancing at the time. Five in the morning, just before “sunrise”.

            Blue tiptoed out of the bed, past Papyrus’ room and down the stairs into the kitchen... Cherry had warned him that Papyrus was always up at five-thirty every morning and, now that Blue was here, he would probably be expecting him to make breakfast and coffee. “ **black,** ” he remembered Cherry saying, “ **like his soul** ” before giving a cackle and thumping Blue hard on the back. Blue thought that this Papyrus couldn’t be all that bad. After all, he had agreed to let Blue live with them for a few minor chores and didn’t dust them on the spot. For that Blue was grateful.

            Getting the coffee machine ready, Blue chose not to start it now in case in woke Papyrus up a little too early. He started going through the fridge and cupboards, seeing what they had for food.

            Not a lot Blue realized with some disappointment. The shelves had a few ingredients, some of them looking like they weren’t even safe for the garbage can, and a few take out containers. Blue sighed, pulling out the six eggs, butter, a couple pieces of sandwich lunch ham, a red pepper with only a little bit of mould on it, and some spinach. In the pantry he found three small potatoes. Going through the spice drawer he found some salt, pepper and cumin. It might be just enough, he thought, to feed Papyrus and Cherry before their shifts. He cracked the eggs in a mixing bowl he found on the counter, adding a couple teaspoons of water and one of milk before scrambling the mixture. He felt instantly more comfortable cooking here and, without realizing it, he had started to hum to a Nappstablook song and shift on his feet in the beginnings of a dance. He added a couple pinches of salt, pepper and cumin to it while he continued to mix. After carefully chopping away at the mould and soft, rotten ends of the red pepper, Blue then diced it into thin strips and then into bite-sized pieces, doing the same to the ham and spinach, before dumping it all into the bowl. He then set it aside. He would wait until it was a little closer to their wake-up time before cooking. Didn’t want the eggs to go cold or hard.

Blue peeled the potatoes and the diced them into penny-sized pieces and putting these into another bowl. He mixed these with a bit of oil, salt and pepper. Adding butter to the pan, he clicked the stove to a high flame, waiting and stirring the butter around the pan until it was well melted and smeared. Thoroughly frying the potatoes, he then put these on a separate plate with a lid over to keep them hot. Taking a glance at the time he gave a small yelp. Already it was five-fifteen. Fifteen more minutes to go!

            Clicking on the coffee machine and setting a mug beside it, Blue concentrated then on his egg mixture. Using the same pan as the potatoes Blue turned down the temperature, carefully added some more butter and stirred it around again , ensuring that the pan was not only slick but he had pulled up the leftover potato pieces. These would add a little extra flavour to the eggs. Pouring the eggs carefully into the pan he ensured that the eggs didn’t burn to the bottom of the pan. Blue clicked off the heat once he realized that the almost all the eggs’ moisture had been cooked away but they were still soft, setting a another pan lid over top to keep the heat in. Blue gulped. He needed to make a good impression. Although Cherry assured him that they would be dusted before Boss let them fend for themselves on the street (“ **no one ever touches Boss’ property** ”), it wasn’t very reassuring to Blue. He needed to go home and see Pappy. He had already been away so long. He didn’t realized how badly he could miss his stupid puns, the one’s Cherry said weren’t the same, more violent, gory and colourful, as Pappy would have described it.

            Taking another glance at the clock he realized he had five minutes before Papyrus of this universe woke up. Blue decided he would set the table for them, might be nice for the Fell brothers to eat together before work. Blue took down two plates and glasses from the high cupboard that he had noticed while looking for ingredients. Setting them down he began looking for a couple of forks or spoons for them to use.

            “WHAT? YOU AREN’T GOING TO EAT WITH US?” came a voice from the doorway. Blue gave a frightened squawk and spun around. There, tall and imposing was Papyrus, leaning against the kitchen doorway. He gave a slight chuckle at the reaction he caused. “SERIOUSLY, YOU PUT ALL THIS WORK INTO A GOOD MEAL AND YOU DON’T HAVE ANY FOR YOURSELF? HOW FAIR IS THAT?” he entered the kitchen, eyes remaining on Blue as he poured himself some coffee.

            “Well… there’s not enough for me so I’ll eat something later… how long were you standing there?” he asked as the lanky skeleton came closer.

            Papyrus laughed, coffee in one hand as he reached for the little skeleton’s face. “MAYBE ABOUT TEN, FIFETEEN MINUTES OR SO,” he responded, “WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU WEREN’T GOING TO TRY AND POISON MY BROTHER OR I.”

            Blue let out a squeak. There was no wonder why Papyrus was the captain of the royal guard. He was as silent as what Undyne described human assassins or perhaps human ninjas were. He could have killed Blue a thousand different ways while he made them breakfast and Blue would have never known. One moment he would have been alive, slicing and dicing the vegetables, then next, wherever monster souls go after their death. Blue looked up at him, his jaws unable to form any version of a speaking language. How was it that this monster was able to make him speechless?

            Papyrus let out a low chuckle at the gaping face in front of him while sipping on the black coffee. “AS I SAID BEFORE BLUE YOU TOO WILL BE EATING WITH US. IF YOU HAPPENED TO SLIP SOMETHING IN THE FOOD BEFORE I CAME DOWN HERE AT LEAST YOU TOO WILL SUFFER OUR FATE. ALTHOUGH,” Blue gave a gasp as Papyrus suddenly reached for his face with a single clawed hand and stroked down the smooth cheek bone, letting his talon slide under Blue’s chin and tip his face up to look him in the eyes, smirking as Blue’s face turned as blue as his bandana. “YOUR BONES ARE VERY SMOOTH BLUE. VERY FEW NICKS AND BUMPS, I DON’T EVEN THINK I SEE A SINGLE SCAR. IF I HAD TO GUESS I WOULD SAY THAT YOUR UNIVERSE IS VERY PEACEFUL, IS IT NOT? I BET YOU WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO TAKE A LIFE IF YOU TRIED.” He didn’t remove his hand, instead a single finger teased Blue’s chin. Something deep inside him purred at the feel of the little skeleton’s bones, something he hadn’t felt before. It made him curious and slightly annoyed, wanting to know what it was.

            Blue gave a gulp as he felt the sharp fingers gently touching the very bottom of the chin, further forcing his head up, that intense gaze examining him. “Well yes, very little violence and everyone gets alone. It’s very uncommon for monsters to fight. Usually they are able just to talk it out, if a disagreement does arise. If not then Alphys or another guard member steps in and helps them solve whatever the problem is…”

            “SO WHAT GOOD IS THE ROYAL GUARD IF THEY ARE NOT NEEDED THAN?” asked Papyrus, slightly disgusted at the sappiness of it all. How sickening! The world sound week and pathetic. They needed a real ruler to protect them. Perhaps if Cherry got the transport machine working he could take this little cutie as his hostage and, with the help of a few choice monsters, take over the timeline. He could become ruler and become more powerful than he already was. King Papyrus or Emperor Papyrus… they both had a nice ring to them. He would decide later on that.

            Blue finally took a step back away from the fingers. “Well Alphys and the rest of the guard are commissioned by Queen Toriel to help every other monster, but also to keep watch for humans. We are very close to reclaiming the surface again. We have six souls, just needed one more!”

            Papyrus twitched at the sudden loss of contact. He wasn’t sure what was inside of him that wanted to touch more of those bones but it was very quickly becoming distracting. Something to think about later while patrolling. “QUEEN TORIEL, WHATEVER HAPPENED TO KING ASGORE?” he asked, removing his hand from the empty air.

            Blue started plating now three plates of food. There was a little less per plate but just enough to go around. “He didn’t like the queen’s way of collecting souls so he got up and left one day. Not exactly sure where but, sometimes, my Papyrus gets drunks and says something about how he enjoys saying puns at the ruins.”

            Papyrus sipped at the coffee and thought over this tidbit. Cherry too he had been finding occasionally at the great doors exchanging knock-knock jokes and terrible puns with a female sounding monster. From how little Blue described their universes it seemed like Blue came from a universe that was a direct parallel to their own. It was interesting in its own way, he mused.

            Blue sat a plate in front of Papyrus and then took the other two to the table as well. “Should I go wake Cherry? His breakfast will get cold…”

            Papyrus smirked. “NO NEED BLUE.” He walked up to the stairs and took a deep breath in. “CHERRY!” although he knew not directed at him Blue gave a jump anyways. “CHERRY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! BREAKFAST IS ON THE FUCKING TABLE!” Papyrus sat down again and started eating. “THAT’S HOW YOU GET HIM.” He stopped chewing a moment, allowing the breakfast to settle on his tongue. He quickly glanced at the little version of Sans in front of him, also now eating. It had been a long time since Papyrus had actually tasted something edible, other than his lasagna, that didn’t come from a take-out menu. And he had made this with just a few measly items? Papyrus swallowed before taking another bite of the meal. Clearly little Blue was a force to be reckoned with in the kitchen…

            Papyrus smirked as he finished the meal and Cherry finally appeared. Perhaps his previous plan of taking the little skeleton hostage and taking over the universe was a little hasty. Perhaps he should focus on capturing Blue, taking over the universe but then keeping the skeleton for himself. Although unable to replace Cherry, he could always do with another pet~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up?  
> ...  
> ......  
> The moon


	11. Chapter 11 - Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously shouldn't be surprised at another flashback. Don't worry though, once I have more time to write I will be soon writing some current time chapters, dragging the characters back from the past, and you can see where Edge is taking Blue.

**Chapter Eleven - Flashback**

 

After the first day, Blue found himself settling into a routine with the Fell brothers. He would wake up at five, prepare breakfast and eat with them, while they were at work he would clean the dishes from breakfast and clean a part of the house. This, he found, was difficult. He understood that Papyrus was busy with captain duties and Cherry too lazy or too tired to but the mess that was left was insane. Blue was sure that this was the first scrub that the house had received perhaps since they had moved in. Though, day by day, he worked hard at getting it up to his standards. He would clean until about three or four where he would start to make supper for the three of them. After a quick dinner clean up, he and Cherry would work in the lab until it was time for bed.

Cherry, like his own Papyrus, Blue found, preferred the greasy take-out food to his own homemade. Papyrus, or Edge as Blue secretly began to call him, seemed to enjoy the meals that he had made, though never voiced his opinion though. He had a few of the same ques as Pappy: a slower chew – seeming to savour the flavours, a brighter spark in the eye lights… He seemed to be friendlier to Blue as well as late. Fewer swearing, asking Blue some questions about himself, Pappy or the Swap-verse, and even talking about his day. Blue hoped that Edge had realized that he wasn’t a threat and was starting to open up to him a bit. It was always nice to have new friends, especially if they were a new version of Papyrus!

* * * * *

About two weeks after moving into the house, Cherry was off at Grillby’s. Blue already didn’t like these nights, reminding him too much of when Pappy would go out to Muffet’s and come home drunk and loud. Cherry, on these nights, didn’t want to work on the project. He was content to come in late, usually when Edge and Blue were already in bed, and pass out either on the couch or somehow make up the steps to his room and fall asleep next to Blue. These nights had thankfully been only a couple of times, Edge seemed to hate them as much as he did, but they were enough to make Blue feel like he was missing valuable time on the transport machine while Cherry had a good time. On this day, Blue had made rotini with a sauce made from the leftover taco meat that they had the previous night. He was actually quite happy with the recipe. It had turned out better than he could have hoped.

Edge had had a rough day Blue could tell, and Cherry being gone wasn’t helping. He had slammed the door open a little harder than usual and stormed over to the kitchen, causing Blue to jump but he ignored the reaction. Instead, Edge grabbed a glass, a few ice cubes and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He had dumped the ice in the glass and filled the glass almost to the top with vodka. This he had quickly downed in a couple of gulps before refilling and repeating. He had then poured a slightly smaller glass of vodka, which he had sipped on since. It was good that Blue had already had plans to make a pasta dish. Edge enjoyed pasta dishes more than other meals and this one, Blue could tell, this one was his new favorite. He seemed to be really enjoying it! Blue smiled his million dollar smile and finished his own last bite before jumping down from the chair to start on the dishes. He had just started scrubbing at the pot when Edge came up behind him and added his plate to the pile. Blue just kept humming and scrubbing. He hadn’t used quite enough oil and so some of the noodles had become stuck to the pot. As he worked on cleaning the pot he felt a giant hand gently cup the top of the skull. Blue froze. Had Edge not liked his humming or meal? Had he misread him? As Blue froze, wondering what was to become of him, he felt the hand rub the top of his head a couple times and then move off. Blue turned to the taller skeleton that had left the room without looking back. That, he decided, was definitely not Edge-like. What was into him? Had the alcohol affected him that much?

Papyrus smirked walking away. His day, as shitty as it was, was ending surprisingly well. The guard dogs had screwed up on a few things and he had been challenged by a local gang, forcing Papyrus to dust the lot of them. But Blue had been doing such a great job lately. Not only was he a decent cook, he was also a terrific cleaner. There was always something newly cleaned when he and Cherry came home from work. As a result, the house not only looked better but was also smelling better. And tonight, with his brother at Grillby’s, he had the house and the little skeleton to himself. He was settling himself down on the couch he paused. Where the hell had that thought come from? That was not like him at all. He looked down at his empty glass. Perhaps he had a little too much vodka today. Nothing that the Great Papyrus couldn’t handle but still…

He was still unsure why he felt the need to touch the smaller skeleton. Perhaps it was the draw of those clean, smooth bones? He couldn’t remember a time where he or Cherry didn’t at least have one scar or scratch somewhere. The perks of growing up on the street and in a kill or be killed world he supposed. He had started to notice that his soul had started to beat a little faster when he was around the blue Sans. The little one was so adorable and cute that it sometimes physically hurt, or he was just grateful for all the work that he had done for them, even if they were helping him get home. Papyrus clicked on the TV though muted it while he was looking for something to watch. He’d never admit it but, since the first morning that Blue had arrived, he had found himself drawn to that beautiful voice. He was happy to hear that Blue had taken up humming again after he had left the room.

Papyrus looked up when he heard the humming and sound of dishes stop. Poor Blue was always sort of lost on days like these when Cherry went to Grillby’s. He usually disappeared to the lab for a bit, Edge assumed to look at more notes Gaster had left behind, and came back in the house late. Tonight, however, Papyrus wanted to change that. He heard Blue start to walk to the back of the house.

“HEY BLUE,” he called out, “WITH CHERRY GONE WHY DON’T YOU WATCH SOME TV WITH ME? YOU COULD USE A NIGHT OFF, I COULD USE SOME COMPANY…” he felt, rather than heard Blue come closer. Turning his head to just behind the couch he saw Blue standing just in the doorway, unsure.

“Are, are you sure? I was just going to go out to the lab and read…”

Papyrus gestured to the couch. “COME ON. IT’S NOT LIKE YOU COULD DO ANYTHING MUCH WITHOUT MY USELESS BROTHER. THE MACHINE RUNS OFF OF RED OR BLACK MAGIC AFTER ALL. JUST HAVE A SEAT WITH ME TONIGHT AND YOU’LL WORK WITH HIM ON IT TOMORROW. I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO THAT.” Seriously, with Cherry getting drunk at Grillby’s it made him, the Great and Terrible Papyrus look bad. Made him look like he couldn’t handle his younger sibling! He was jostled from his thoughts at the tiny dip in the couch. Looking over he saw that Blue had sat himself on the next cushion over. Good. Not too far away to be rude, and not to close to be claustrophobic.

“SO WHAT DO YOU AND YOUR PAPYRUS USUALLY WATCH ON TV?” Edge asked, still flicking through the channels.

Blue paused to think. Had it been so long that he had already started to forget? He was never one to watch TV even at his own home. There was always something else to do: laundry, a book to be read, word search to be solved. “Well…” he began, “when I watch TV with Pappy we usually watch Nappastblook music, he’s like the other form of Mettaton here,” he reminded Edge.

Edge nodded and switched the channel to where Mettaton was singing some sort of ditty about war and blood to his live audience. He had a nice voice, Blue had to admit, just the song choice wouldn’t be Blue’s first choice.

The two skeletons sat in silence for a bit, listening to the music before Edge spoke again. “SO YOU CALL YOUR PAPYRUS, PAPPY? WHAT ARE YOU, A LITTLE BABY BONES?” Edge jeered.

Blue felt his face flush and wiggled a bit in his seat. “No it’s just we’ve always had nicknames for the other. I call him Paps or Pappy and he calls me Blue or…” Blue clamped his mouth shut as he flushed a bit. He did not need Edge of all monsters knowing that other name.

“OR WHAT?” Edge noticed Blue’s discomfort and smirked a little. So this other name was embarrassing to the other? Now he felt like he had to know.

“Nothing, really. Blue is more common. Even the classics call me that and their Sans is blue magic as well!” he giggled, trying to throw the other one off.

Blue felt a tug on his bandana and cried out a bit as he was roughly pulled back against a bony side. A gloved hand now covered his stomach. Looking up he saw Edge’s smug expression. “TELL ME WHAT ELSE YOU GO BY BLUE…”

Blue shook his head frantically. “It’s nothing important, truly!” He heard the taller being sigh. Suddenly the hand on his stomach moved and poked at his third broad rib. Blue gave a squawk and tried to free himself to no avail. The hand kept moving, hitting all his tickle spots. He continued to squirm and squeak, it wasn’t fair that the other was so tall and imposing!

As he gasped and tried to still the red hand he became aware of a deep chuckling. “YOU FORGET BLUE THAT YOU ARE ANOTHER VERSION OF SANS… AND I KNOW ALL HIS WEAKNESSES, UNLUCKILY FOR YOU.”

Edge continued his movements, driving the little skeleton crazy. He hated being ticked! Not even by his own Papyrus would he allow it!

“Stop!” he begged, “Please, mercy…” the hand continued. “Fine I’ll tell you!” he gasped out, the red gloved ceased his tickling but firmly held Blue around his stomach, close to the other. “My Papyrus called me, he called me... he also called me Berry, or Blueberry!” He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the other’s reaction. Stars, it wasn’t that he hated the nickname, it’s just that he had been called that since he was a baby bones, and it was something that was just between him and Paps.

Blue felt the taller skeleton chuckle above him. “BERRY, HUH? WELL, I THINK IT SUITS YOU PERFECTLY, BERRY… I THINK I’LL CALL YOU THAT FROM NOW ON. IT INCORPORATES YOUR COOKING SKILLS PERFECTLY INTO YOUR NAME…” Edge hummed in satisfaction. Having the adorable Berry next to him felt right. And he had fun tickling another being again. It had been ages since he had last tickled Cherry. Too easy to make any of them a target. “SO,” he leaned his head down to Berry, “SO IF EVERYONE IN YOUR LIFE HAS A NICKNAME, HAVE YOU ALREADY GIVEN ME ONE? IT MUST BE AWKWARD TO CALL ME BY YOUR BROTHER’S NAME AFTER ALL…” Berry looked up in a gasp and tried to squirm free. No avail. Papyrus still had a firm and gently hold on Berry’s belly and still kept him pinned him to his side. “WELL~?” he questioned again, moving his fingers again, tingling them down the other’s ticklish ribs again.

Berry jumped at the soft touch. “Edge!” he said, “I’ve named you Edge!”

Edge blinked down at the little one. “WHAT? YOU DIDN’T CALL ME CUMIN OR CINNAMON? EVERYBODY ELSE SEEMS TO BE NAMED AFTER FOOD.” he asked teasingly.

Berry continued to squirm as Edge’s fingers still continued to press into that ticklish area. “Well you are all edges…” he started carefully, not knowing how the other would take it, “edgy shoulder pads, edgy nails, edgy teeth…” he paused.

Edge let out a snort, “EDGY ATTITUDE?” he questioned. By the other squeak that the other made he was right. He just chuckled and rubbed his finger into another ticklish spot, feeling the other squirm beside him.

They both let out a little jump as the front door slammed open and closed. Cherry, now stumbling and hiccupping, quite obviously drunk, staggered in and made right for the stairs and for his room, closing the door behind him. Within moments they both could hear him snoring. Edge just shook his head and turned back to the TV, a mixture of disgust and relief mixing within him. At least he didn’t have to go out looking for him this time.

* * * * *

After an hour of watching TV Edge finally turned off the TV. Twisting his back so it made a satisfying pop Edge glanced down at his companion who had remained leaning against him and paused. When had he fallen asleep? Edge found himself unable to look away from the other. Sleeping, he was almost as cute as he was awake. There was a slight flush to the other’s cheekbones that matched the blue in his eyes, which were lightly shut. Berry’s mouth was slightly a gap, showing two fangs that Edge didn’t realize existed. There was the tiniest bit of drool at the corner of his mouth but…

Edge found he couldn’t look away.

Part of him wanted to curl up here on the couch and let the smaller one sleep against his side or chest but…

No! Where were these feelings coming from? Edge shook his head. He must have had too much to drink today. He needed to get to bed, that was it. Sleep off this drunkenness stupor.

As he went to get up, Berry began to fall to where Edge had sat. Edge sighed and caught him, pulling him into his arms and started carrying him bridal style up the stairs. He would put Berry with Cherry and go sleep in his own bed, and…

A loud snore interrupted his thoughts. Could Cherry still be snoring? He would usually quiet down in minutes and then started again when he started to wake. Hearing a little whimper Edge looked down in his arms. The little Berry was stirring, the loud snoring starting to wake them up.

Edge gave a sigh. He supposed he really had no choice really. Still holding Sans Edge bumped open the door to his own bedroom with his hip, closing it with his ankle. Placing Berry on the side of the bed Edge quickly changed into his sleep gear and hung up his armour. Turning back to the bed he surveyed Berry who already curled up into himself. Smiling softly, Edge crawled in on the other side of the bed before pulling the covers from underneath Berry over himself and over Berry as well. “mmnngh…” came the contented sigh. Edge felt his soul skip a beat when he heard that sound and saw Berry’s permanent skeleton grin grow a little bigger, his face relax, become seemly more content.

Edge reached out with a talon and gently stroked from Berry’s forehead to his chin. “GOODNIGHT BLUEBERRY,” he whispered softly.

“… ngh… goodnight Edgie…” came the sleep filled response. Edge stopped, realizing that the skeleton had said while completely asleep, and Edge felt his soul melt a little.

Oh boy. Now Edge knew what was wrong.

He had started to experience feelings for the blue skeleton…

He was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Should I keep my day job and give up writing? Or is there anything that you want to see? Seriously, I take suggestions and I don't bite.


	12. Chapter 12 - Flashback

**Chapter Twelve - Flashback**

Edge stood tall, basking in the glory of his victory. It had been a long, hard and tiring battle, countless monsters on either side had been dusted. Their ash still clung to the air, as if trying to pollute the new territory their last act of defiance to the terrible skeleton. Edge breathed in deep. There was no other smell, other than Blue’s cooking, that he loved more. The smoke aroma filled his nasal cavities, making him feel like he was floating on air, invincible. He stopped and shook his head. Ever since he had realized that he desired Blue, the little skeleton found way to enter his mind, in the most innocent ways. But now was not the time for thinking of his desires.

Undyne stood beside him, her own jagged teeth showing in a jeering smile, her fins erect with pride. She too was relishing in this victory. Edge decided he would let her enjoy it for now. As she was his second in command he supposed that she did deserve some of the hard earned credit – coordinating with Alphys to send her mini killer robots over the enemy, and almost swimming through the enemy, picking a couple off here and there, causing them divide, scatter and weaken. Edge smirked at the final sight. His army remained united even as their own allies slowly fell and contributed their own dust to the environment. Now with the sounds of blades and bodies settled, they too were hooting and hollering at their victory.

Swap Queen Toriel, couched on one knee, her head bowed before Edge and Undyne. “Please,” she begged, “please. Mercy, I ask of you. My subjects cannot last much more of this slaughter. We don’t all need to be dusted. What do you want? I will do anything to ensure their safety.”

“Shoulda thought of that before all this shit started, queenie! Coulda saved a lot more of them ya know!” Undyne taunted.

Queen Toriel flushed and Edge felt his smile crack into a haughty smirk. Undyne’s brash ways always were able to unnerve an opposing monster. “I… I do realize that. It is completely my fault that they are dead,” here she gave a little sniffle. Edge snorted. Who does she think she’s kidding with the false act? Rulers care only about themselves and power. As her power was stripped and her people fallen and losing faith in her abilities to rule she would of course try to show that she was worth keeping alive and in charge. Usually they were a little more subtle about it. “Therefore,” she continued, jolting Edge out of his thoughts, “I am prepared to accept any punishment that you see fit upon me, as long as you spare and mercy the rest.” She slowly lowered herself down onto her other knee, her own dented and dusty armour giving a little whine of protest as the joints were pushed to places that were slightly out of alignment. Edge couldn’t help rolling his eye lights. These monsters were soft, untrained, their weapons dull and brittle, and the armour not maintained. What a pathetic little timeline. Queen Toriel of Swap then lowed her head and upper body until she was bowing to the triumphant conquers. “Please,” she said again, “please let my people go.”

Edge turned his head slightly towards Undyne who only smirked and nodded. He gave her a jagged grin back. “WELL YOU SEE, YOUR HIGHNESS,” he started, mocking the title she wore, “MY ARMY AND I HAVE ALREADY DISCUSSED THE TERMS OF YOURS AND SWAPS’ SURRENDER. IF YOU’LL BE SO KIND TO LISTEN TO THEM OF COURSE…”

Queen Toriel, still in bowed the submissive position nodded. “Of course, go right ahead,” she said.

“FIRST,” began Edge, “I AM NOW RULER AND KING OF THIS LAND.” Yes, King Papyrus or King Edge definitely had the better ring to it. He could always change it if he felt he needed to.

Queen Toriel looked up at him questionably. “My… my lord?” she said, “This title of ruler has been in my family for generations. The only way a non-royal such as yourself were to obtain it is to marry me… Do you… do you wish for me to be your queen?”

Edge blinked at her. All was silent for a moment before he threw back his head and laughed, Undyne and the rest of his army soon following suit as the former queen flushed pink through her white fur.

“SERIOUSLY?” Edge asked, wiping a tear from his socket. “YOU SERIOUSLY THINK SOMEONE AS GREAT AND TERRIBLE AS I WOULD BE FUCKING INTERESTED IN SOMEONE LIKE YOU? I AM NO FURRY FUCKER WOMAN AND, AND EVEN IF I WAS, HOW FUCKING STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM? IF I HAD MARRIED YOU TO BECOME RULER YOU WOULD HAVE HALF MY POWER. BESIDES THAT I SEE YOU WAITING UNTIL I LET DOWN MY GUARD AROUND YOU BEFORE YOU WOULD TRY AND KILL ME. NO,” Edge said, “NO THERE IS ALWAYS ANOTHER WAY. OF COURSE, YOU HAVE ALREADY DECLARED YOUR HATRED OF THIS VIOLENCE CONTINUING MEANING BATTLING FOR THE TITLE IS OUT. WHICH LEAVES ONE OPTION. YOU STEP DOWN AND WILLINGLY SURRENDER YOUR THRONE TO ME.”

Queen bowed her head and nodded “If that keeps my subjects safe and is truly what you wish for… your majesty… so be it” she said.

Edge felt his chest swell a little at the title. Yes, King Papyrus was definitely better fit for him. It rolled off the jaws of monsters so much easier. “SECONDLY,” he continued, “SWAP IS NOW UNDER OUR CONTROL.” He turned to the monsters behind him, “WE WILLINGLY LEFT THE SERVICE OF KING ASGORE WHEN WE CROSSED THE BARRIER TO CONQUER SWAP. KING ASGORE HAS DECLARED ANY WHO RETURN TRAITORS AND SHALL BE DUSTED ON SITE. THIS IS OUR LAND NOW!” His monsters roared and cheered, fists rising in the air in support of their new ruler. Edge turned back to the fallen queen after he let his minions have a bit of fun. “ANY SHIT THAT WE FEEL FIT WILL BE CONFISCATED IMMEDIATELY AND USED AS NECESSARY FOR OUR OWN NEEDS. THIS INCULDES HOUSES, JEWELS, BLANKETS, ETC, UNTIL WE ARE PROPERLY ESTABLISHED. ONLY THEN CAN THE ORGINAL SUBJECTS CAN SETTLE AGAIN. BUT THE SWAP MONSTERS SHALL NOT BE HARMED, AS LONG AS THEY GIVE UP THEIR THINGS WILLINGLY.”

The former queen let out a whimper. This gave the Fells permission to plunder and strip her subjects of anything that they wanted. And what would her subjects do without housing and with their stores of food stolen? Starve, freeze, and die? These Fell monsters would certainly ensure that all Swap monsters will suffer before they were “settled down” in their new colony.

“THIRDLY,” Edge persisted, “THE MONSTER KNOWN AS ‘SANS THE SKELETON’ OF SWAPVERSE IS HEREBY SURRENDERED TO ME AS MY HOSTAGE. DON’T WANT ANYONE WHO DISAGREES WITH THE NEW MANAGEMENT GETTING ANY *SMART IDEAS* AND FUCKING TRYING TO KILL ME. I WILL USE HIM AS I SEE FIT. HOWEVER, THE MOMENT ANY RETALIATION OCCURS HE TOO SHALL BE DUSTED.” This was untrue, thought Edge. Edge had a plan to use a different, insignificant monster’s dust as his while keeping his Blueberry out of prying eyes.

Toriel looked up. “My, my lord! I cannot guarantee that! He is a free monster to do as he pleases and….”

Edge waved her words away. “I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES GOAT. IF I WANT HIM I WILL HAVE HIM – ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. THESE TERMS ARE NON-NEGOTIABLE IF YOU WANT YOUR LITTLE COMMUNITY TO SURVIVE…” Toriel whimpered a little but gave the smallest of nods. He turned to Undyne. “YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE. GO MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GO GRAB HIM FOR ME. DUST ANYONE THAT CHOOSES TO RESIST.”

Undyne gave another cruel smirk before she leaped into the mob of opposing monsters. A few screamed, a few cried and there was a more than a couple dust explosions as she made her way through the other army. Edge just gave a small smile and shook his head a little, amused at the spectacle. The old captain was well known for leaping into situations such as this and following her instincts. Although her techniques were questionable at the best of times he couldn’t deny that her instincts were on par. That one of the reasons he had given her such a high position once he took over the guard. She could scope out a field or army and instantly able to exploit all their weaknesses. With her as his second they had razed many rouge groups that had tried to overthrow their previous king. Another reason was such a position kept her happy, well mostly. She was less likely to kill or attack him with her still holding some of her previous power. It was easier to perform his duties as captain when he didn’t have to worry about the fish-lady as much.

Within moments of leaving she was back, holding a bundle in her arms. She walked up to Edge and couched down on one leg, extending the boney body towards him. “Yer prize, ma lord,” she rasped out.

Edge smiled and gently took the slightly squirming Blue from her gasp. Humming quietly he pulled the skeleton towards him and adjusted the tiny body until Blue was positioned so his spine curved against Edge’s arm, sitting his tailbone in one of Edge’s hands. He smiled as he heard a light gasp escape the other’s jaws. Such an innocent lad, Edge thought smugly but controlled his grin. The last thing he wanted was to frighten the little male. Edge’s other hand pushed softly on his chest, stabilizing Blue against his arm, leaving an index finger free to tease that rounded chin that he admired so much. Edge rubbed his own bottom jaw against the skull. “MINE~” he whispered for the tiny boy to hear alone. The boy flushed and looked up at Edge with those starry pupils. Edge’s soul beat a faster at the sight and felt his tongue forming. How adorable, he thought.

“ _NOOOO!_ ” came a voice from the crowd. Edge finally looked up from his prize to see a flash of an orange sweater running towards them. The brother of this timeline, he smirked, coming to save the day. Slightly moving the hand that was stabilizing Blue Edge simply twitched a single finger at the Swap-Papyrus. Instantly the would-be savior found himself surrounded by several rows of tall, sharp, blood red bones. The other Papyrus was forced to skid to a sudden stop to avoid running into the deadly bones. He raised a fist and began banging on the bones closest to him, “ _Please, not my brother!_ ” he desperately cried out, “ _anyone but him! Please, he’s all I have!_ ”

Edge simply smiled and turned back to his prize. “I’M SORRY, BUT I AM PERFECTLY HAPPY WITH MY LITTLE PRIZE. PERHAPS ANOTHER TIME…” he returned his finger to that cute chin and cooed softly to the other one, smiling softly once he realized that Blue couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Good, that was how things were supposed to be. He turned to Toriel, holding tight to Blue. “IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND, TORIEL,” she winced, the distinct lack of her title showing how far she had fallen she had fallen in the eyes of the world, “IF YOU CAN SHOW MY FOLLOWERS AND I TO THE CASTLE WE SHALL BEGIN THE PROCESSES OF MOVING IN…” Toriel nodded and rose from the ground. Without even brushing herself off she began to walk off. Edge grasped Blue a little tighter and began to follow.

“ _Noooo!_ ” the other Papyrus screamed, his voice breaking in panic. Edge felt a sharp pain slice his cheekbone and he grunted in surprise. In the ground in front of him was now a small, sharply-horned bone, no bigger than a switchblade. Orange coloured, Edge noted. Spinning around to face the other Papyrus, the left eye flaming with magic the exact same shade as the bone.

Edge twitched his single finger again. More red bones, this time bursting diagonally from the ground, puncturing the other’s shoes, pelvis and spine. He even directed a couple enter his commanding hand – no more magic use for him. This pathetic Papyrus howled in pain and fury, now solidly pinned to the ground, unable to move to save himself or his beloved brother.

Edge only smirked again, raising his hand. Above the Swap Papyrus appeared another long bone. This one sharper and thinner than the others. This one, when Edge commanded, would slide into the other’s soul like softened butter, instantly killing and dusting him. This was more mercy than the shit deserved. How dare he try to embarrass his superior like that? Just as Edge moved to drop his hand and release the bone, a blue gloved hand grabbed his.

Berry.

“No! Please Edge, not my brother, please!” he begged, his eyes already overflowing with tears. Edge looked at the little man, watching the tears drip slowly down the front of the skull. As Edge didn’t continue his attack, Berry took this as a positive sign to continue his pleading. “Please Edgie,” he said, “I’ll do anything, just please, please spare, mercy, my big brother.”

Edge watched the little skeleton’s reaction. He was so sincere it hurt a little. “YOU REALLY WANT ME TO SPARE HIM?” he asked. Berry hastily nodded several times, all while still holding onto his command hand. Edge smirked. This was what he had been waiting for. “REMEMBER WHEN WE WERE IN FELLVERSE,” Edge began, “AND YOU WOULD DO THE CHORES AND COOKING FOR CHERRY AND I?” another nod, “THAT’S EXACTLY THE SAME WHAT YOU WILL DO HERE FOR US HERE. UNDERSTOOD?” Berry nodded again, ignoring his sibling’s rebellious cries. Edge smirked, and caused the bone that had hovered above Swap Papyrus to disappear. “YOU WILL ALSO ONLY HAVE LIMITED CONTACT WITH HIM,” Edge said, gesturing to the trapped skeleton, “AND I MUST BE PRESENT IN THE ROOM, AND WITHIN ARMS’ REACH OF YOU ALWAYS FOR HIM TO TALK TO YOU. UNDERSTAND?” Another nod. Edge smiled, releasing all the bones except for those that surrounded the other skeleton. The other Papyrus, without the bones supporting his body, fell to the ground. He was still alive though. Edge had ensured that he wouldn’t hit any vital spots and wouldn’t lose too much HP. “AND ONE MORE THING,” he told little Berry, using the hand Berry was hanging onto to push him back into his other arm. He had jostled himself when he had grabbed the hand. Berry looked up at him in confusion but didn’t say anything. Edge opened his own jaws and let his blood red tongue wiggle out, poking over his sharp teeth. Berry gasped and stared at the appendage. Edge could already see, much to his delight and satisfaction, that Berry’s own tongue to had formed at the sight of this, “I WANT A KISS,” he rumbled sticking his tongue out further and leaning down closer to Berry, all while pulling him closer. The other Papyrus screamed incoherently as Berry gave a small, heated, gasp, one that seemed to shake Edge down to his hips, before opening his own mouth and extending his own tongue.

Edge smirked just before their tongues met. How cute… how delightfully innocent… and all happening in front of the trapped brother. He was definitely going to enjoy this, he thought, closing his eyes, continuing to pull Berry towards him and lowering his neck so he could reach that delightful blue tongue.

* * * * *

Berry blinked himself awake before closing his eyes again, feeling more than a little disoriented. He had just had a wonderful dream where he and Pappy were walking through a beautiful field of echo flowers, under the glowing crystals. Berry was so happy and Pappy was so proud of him. He had been accepted into the royal guard. Slowly returning to consciousness, he found that he was warm and rather comfortable. The mattress he was laying on was soft and he sank into it, the bed hugging every curve of his side. He snuggled deeper into the pillow that he was resting on and sighed contentedly. He loved it when either he or Pappy did laundry, everything felt so much softer and warmer after. Twisting his body so he was lying on his back, he stretched his arms backwards, pointed his toes and pulled up hips, stretching and yawning. He finally opened his eyes, moving his hand to remove the crust from his eye socket when a hand tightened on his hip. Berry paused in his movements. Had Pappy had another nightmare and taken him up on his offer to sleep in his bed with him? Whenever Sans had to wake him up from a thrashing, screaming mess the only thing that caused him to wake was shaking him and calling his name. The physical contact seemed to pull him from whatever he was suffering from and Berry’s voice soothed him.

Fully awake he looked around the room and started to panic. This wasn’t his room, nor was it Pappy’s. It wasn’t even Alphys’ and Undyne’s room though he doubted he had stayed the night for an anime fest. Where was he? There wasn’t right. Pappy was going to look or start to call for him and –

The hand on his hip suddenly tightened and then he was twisted and pulled tight against another bony chest. Flicking his eye lights up at the bones it took Berry a moment to recognize the skeleton whose bed he was sharing. Edge. The memories of him falling Underfell and him trying to get home came back to Berry in a jolt and he sighed, more than a little in disappointment that he still wasn’t home. But moping around wouldn’t fix any of this. He needed to act.

Even so, he gave himself a moment to study Edge. To really look at him. Although he had a basic design of his own brother he was definitely unique, his own character. His bones, although thinner, looked to be built as strong as Pappy’s, and were coated with scratches and long healed scars, testament to the hard life of the Underfell. He was more “pointy” than Pappy and he looked like he was built to move like an assassin which, recalling their chase in the woods, he was more than willing to take advantage of. And the three scratches that ran down his left eye socket… Berry studied them and realized that they looked to be the same to Captain Alphys’. Thinking back to Undertale, their Captain Undyne had the exact same mark, although both Undyne and Alphys had covered the scar with an eyepatch. Berry pondered if all these captains had run across some same event that caused them to get the same injury. Alphys never told him why, and why be rude and bring it up to a total stranger? Berry sighed. Overall, he figured, Edge was very pleasing to the eyes. Strong, handsome… Berry paused. Where had those thoughts come from and when did they start forming? Those weren’t right at all. He remembered how Edge acted before he had known Berry, the stories that Cherry told him. He himself had even seen Edge in action, “keeping the peace” down the street where he and Cherry lived. There was no way that he would be ever interested in someone like himself, another body to protect… No! That wasn’t what he was supposed to be thinking. He was supposed to be thinking that he couldn’t be interested in the other. Edge was cruel and vicious! He had threatened to dust his own brother, other monsters and Berry, on numerous occasions! Berry shouldn’t, couldn’t be having romantic thoughts on him! It wasn’t right! Yet, yet if he was being truly being honest with himself, being in Edge’s arms felt perfect. He felt like he was safe, protected, cared for. And the last night he had shown so much gentleness towards the little Swap monster. Could he be starting to change his ways?

Berry remembered that he was still in charge of making meals for the monsters and carefully and slowly began to wiggle free of Edge’s grasp. He still wasn’t exactly sure how he had ended up in bed with Edge. The last thing that he remembered was watching Mettaton on TV with him but he couldn’t ponder that just now. He had breakfast to make, the bathroom and bedrooms to clean…

Edge pulled him towards him again, still fast asleep. Berry gave a little squawk of surprise. Although he was used to affection from his own brother, this was more affection he had seen Edge even show to Cherry. He froze and quickly covered a squeak he made as Edge’s hand moved to cup his tailbone. Edge’s other hand came from underneath his side and gently prodded at Berry’s chest, pushing him further back into the other’s arm while a lone clawed finger lightly stroked against his chin.

Berry froze. Edge must be in the midst of a dream and was acting it out. He didn’t want to wake the other but he had the feeling that he really needed to leave now. Edge still had the potential to dust him for being in his bed with him. He began wiggling again when the hand cupping his tailbone suddenly pushed him that strong jaw. “MINE~” he murmured in his sleep. Berry’s eyes widened. What in the Underground? Berry began to panic. What was Edge dreaming about?

Carefully he moved his head from under and around the other’s head, slowly moving more to Edge’s side of the bed. He knew from Alphys that monsters were weaker to attacks from the rear. All monsters shared a common blind spot there, meaning that they couldn’t always sense the attack or the monster coming, making it easy to kill someone in what she termed as a ‘coward’s killing’. Blue thought he could use this to his advantage. It would be harder to wake Edge if he moved to his back. He carefully removed himself from Edge’s arms and then placed one foot and arm over the other, leaving him just to swing the others over and he would be home free. It wasn’t that he hadn’t enjoyed sharing the bed with Edge, it’s just if Edge woke up while Blue was still in it, things would become awkward to say the least.

Edge just then gave a twitch and twisted on the bed so he was lying on his back, shielding his faced with one clawed hand. Berry tried to bite back a gasp as, with the shifting of weight, he lost his footing and began to fall on Edge… he was dead meat now. He would never see Pappy again…

He reached out and, much like the push ups that Alphys had him do, he pushed down and steadied himself against the hand that was protecting Edge’s face without dropping the rest of his body on the skeleton. Somehow the other didn’t sense this. He allowed himself to breathe a small sigh of relief. That was close. He quickly swung himself over and jumped off the bed. He needed to start breakfast now before Edge woke up and was angry at him. Berry quickly snuck over to the door, silently opening and closing it, careful for it not to slam or squeal. Ensuring that he indeed was safe he gave a small sigh and quietly trotted down the stairs. With all the excitement he was now behind on making breakfast. That was unacceptable to the Magnificent Sans! Walking into the kitchen his looked at the clock above the oven and sighed a bit in relief. Getting out of bed this morning took less time than he had thought. He still had time to make his famous breakfast tacos. Humming quietly he turned on the oven to heat the shells he had already made before falling back into his normal routine.

* * * * *

When Edge’s alarm went off he groaned a bit in disappointment before opening his sockets and sitting up in his bed. The dream was so realistic it seemed almost impossible for him to be waking up in his own bed in Underfell. He blushed a little recalling the physical feel of the little skeleton’s bones in his arms. It was probably from all the touching and playing last night that caused those feelings to be incorporated into his dream. He honestly couldn’t remember when the last time he had touched a monster in that way. Cherry he barely touched more than a push or slap to, and the last time he recalled hugging his brother was when Cherry was little more than a baby bones. And Mettaton, well the way he and Mettaton “touched” there was no carefulness, nothing soft. Just a quick, hard fucking, a quick release of tension and then nothing else. Nothing cute or fluffy about that.

Speaking of cute… Edge glanced down at the other side of his bed where he had lain the other down last night. To his disappointment the spot was now vacant. Edge sighed. Well, after all the things he had said and acted like towards little Blue it shouldn’t be a surprise that he would want to leave so quickly. That and he had probably wanted to get started on his duties around the house. But still… Edge reached out and touched the empty spot, groaning a bit as he felt that it was still warm. Leaning down into the pillow he inhaled deeply. He could still smell the other male on it.

He grinned his jagged smile. Both with the dream last night, and the sudden enlightenment of his feelings, he had finally come to terms with himself and had solidified one thing in his mind:

One way or the other, the little male will eventually belong to him.

* * * * *

A few days later Blue was humming as he was cleaning out a couple of the kitchen cupboards. Upon reaching for a bag of rice the previous night he had discovered, to his disgust, what it appeared to be oil that leaked all over the shelf. He had removed the food and spices from the cupboard and was now scrubbing furiously at the slick shelf. Of course he was so short he was more inside the cupboard than outside. He wanted to do a good job for Edge, and Cherry, for helping him get home and letting him sleep under their roof. Blue sighed and carefully climbed out of the cupboard to rinse out his cloth and get some fresh soap on it. Who was he kidding? He was trying to impress Edge if he completely honest. Ever since that incident of waking up in his bed Blue couldn’t stop thinking of the tall, dark and handsome skeleton. It didn’t matter that he was another version of his brother. He was a different version so that’ll be ok right?

Blue climbed back in the cupboard so only his legs remained exposed outside. He had even seen Cherry and Edge’s family tree the one day he was cleaning and dusting the bookshelf. They had a couple different ancestors, thus explaining the different looks of the versions. So different genetics too. They weren’t the same monsters. Blue gave a sigh. It didn’t matter how much he convinced himself it was ok, a relationship wasn’t real unless they actually did something. And though Edge had been quite a bit nicer to him, talked to him more, even swore less, and even touched his head or shoulders from time to time, it wasn’t a date or a kiss or anything really romantic. He had read in his dating guide that these little changes were someone’s way of testing to see how the other would react but warned that one shouldn’t get their hopes up. They could be doing it without realizing, or practicing such moves for another monster, or just doing it as a cruel joke. It didn’t mean anything until they actually made a move. Which, Blue concluded wiping furiously, Edge definitely did not do nor did he seem to have any intention of doing. He needed to get over himself, Blue thought. It was highly egotistical of him to think that just because Edge smiled at him he was into him. What was he to do when he got back home to Swapverse? Expect Edge to sit around, lusting after him? How ridicu-

“NYEH HEH HEH… SO WITH YOU IN THE CUPBOARD DOES THAT MEAN YOU’RE ON THE MENU TOO?~” a loud voice rumbled above him. Edge! He must be home early and snuck into the kitchen! Berry squealed in fright and jumped and -!

BANG.

Berry groaned as he dropped the cloth and clutched at his skull. He was so surprised at Edge being home that he had jumped and hit his head against the other shelf of the cupboard. That was stupid of him. He blinked trying to clear the stars from his vision and clicking his jaw in an attempt to clear his ear holes from the high-pitched ringing. Embarrassingly a couple tears had formed and started to leak down his face as well. Berry groaned in pain again and slowly became aware that he was being carefully tugged out of shelf. He went to raise a head a bit, trying to see what was happening when a red clawed glove quickly grasped the top of his skull, keeping him down and from hitting his head again.

Berry blinked at the sudden light as he was freed from the cupboard. He still clicked his jaw trying to relieve the ringing but he was slowly being able to hear again. “BERRY?.... …. BLUEBERRY? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? BERRY?”. Berry looked up at Edge and blinked as Edge’s concerned face came in and out of focus, causing him to see triple.

Berry eye sockets opened and closed rapidly and he felt quite lightheaded. He suddenly lost his balance and went to fall, closing his eyes and bracing for the impact. It never came.

Opening his sockets he realized that Edge had wrapped an arm around him so Berry’s skull was cradled into his bicep and the same hand gripping his hip. “BERRY? CAN YOU HEAR ME?” Edge tried again.

Berry let a low groan “I can hear you. Just… just give me a moment to respond. It’s hard to talk when… when there’s three of you…”

Edge blinked. “THREE OF ME? WHAT…?” stopping midsentence Edge scooped Berry up, one arm supporting his knees, the other his neck. He hurried to the living room and sat down on the couch, settling Berry on his lap. Berry sat there, weaving slightly, and groaning. “SHH SHH SH SHHH…” Edge said. “YOU’LL BE FINE. YOU’RE WITH ME…” Berry leaned against Edge and moaned. He couldn’t remember the last time, even when training with Alphys that he felt so bad. He must have lost some of his HP too.

He froze as he felt Edge’s fingers prod at the injured area. Hissing, he went to move and escape the pain. “SHHHH….” Came Edge’s voice again, “LIKE I SAID YOU’RE FINE… LET ME SEE,” Berry leaned back and let Edge play with his skull. It wasn’t like he could make it worse, Berry reasoned.

* * * * *

With Berry leaning back again Edge continued his examination. Luckily he had just got the very top of his skull or it would have been a lot worse. Still… he frowned at the crack that was on the top of the skull. He had caused that. He sighed a little. He had thought that Berry would have heard him coming and wouldn’t be as startled but this world of kill or be killed had trained him all too well. Berry needed to be healed though. Edge had checked him and found that his HP, though not substantially low, was missing a few points. That there was a chance that the crack could become infected and cause more trouble down the road for him. Seeing a professional healer was out of the question as they would only report him and the blue magic user to Asgore and then all three of them would be in shit. There was only one thing that he could do. He pulled Berry towards him, settling him so Berry’s skull was under his jaw and that he was pulled as tight as he could against Edge’s body. Berry made a noise in confusion but Edge shushed him again, soft and soothing. “SETTLE DOWN MY LITTLE BLUEBERRY. JUST RELAX… WRAP YOUR ARMS AROUND ME AND SETTLE AS CLOSE AS YOU CAN. I’M NOT AS GOOD AS A REAL DOCTOR SO I NEED MY HEALING MAGIC TO BE AS CLOSE TO YOU AS POSSIBLE SO IT DOESN’T DILUTE AS MUCH WITH TRAVELING AND HEALING.” Berry said nothing but gave a little moan before settling his face into the curve of Edge’s neck and returning the embrace. Edge’s soul leapt a little bit, enjoying the contact but he focused on the main problem.

Settling his command hand lightly over the injury, he began to hum, hoping to help Berry relax a bit, and release his magic, concentrating it mostly at the injured part of the skull but allowing it to fully coat Berry so remove any dust or mould that may have entered the body, as well as heal it.

Berry blinked at the warm, tingly and pleasant sensation that surrounded his entire body. He looked down at his bones and gasped. He was totally covered in red magic. He flicked his eye lights towards Edge who still remained humming a familiar tune but was watching him carefully. His eyes help concern and something else, something softer. Berry gave a little gasp as he felt the bones knit back together and then smooth over.

Only once the bone was completely whole again did Edge release his magic and carefully inspect his head. Giving a content sigh he gave a rub to the top of the skull, feeling once again a smooth surface. Only the palest shadow of a scar remained and, Edge bet, that too will eventually disappear. “HUMPH. DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, RUNT”

Blue pouted and pushed Edge’s hand off his head. “Scare you? You were the one to scare me! And who are you calling runt?” Edge, to his disgust only chuckled at the little outburst.

Huffing Blue went to climb off his lap when suddenly a large hand pushed Blue towards the other’s chest, effectively trapping him in his lap “STOP MOVING SO MUCH. THE MAGIC STILL NEEDS TO SETTLE DOWN INTO YOUR BONES OR IT WON’T HEAL PROPERLY.” Blue gave a little sputter at the contact and his words while Edge just smirked and hummed a little more, hoping to sooth the small skeleton.

Blue quieted listening to the music coming from Edge. Why was it so familiar? He swore he heard it somewhere before. Perhaps it was a tune that Mettaton had sang it at one point, or he had heard it on a communications device, or…? Blue closed his eyes letting the music wash over him. Suddenly it hit him. He started laughing and Edge looked at him through hooded eyes. “Edge,” he started, watching Edge with starry eyes, “I didn’t know you liked Nappstabot.”

Edge jumped and almost launched the skeleton off his lap. The other began to chuckle in delight of the reaction he had caused. “IT’S NOT LIKE THAT,” he sputtered, “YOU KEEP FUCKING HUMMING THE TUNE AND IT GETS STUCK IN MY FREAKING HEAD…”

Berry shook his head and laughed. “Come on Edge it’s not a bad thing to admit. He is a very talented artist, lots of good music.” Edge only huffed and looked away, a slightly pink flush covering his cheekbones. Was he embarrassed? Berry felt slightly ashamed for causing such a reaction. Though it made him look less dangerous, more like approachable and… cute? Berry let his eye take in the sight, enjoying it. Edge never let himself show this kind of emotion for as long as Berry had known him. He let his eyes wander, taking in the whole skeleton. Today he had swapped out his usual black and red armour for a leather jacket which had little studded spikes on the shoulders. This was tapered to his long, lean body. It came down, exposing just the bottom of his spine and the tips of his pelvis. His pants were like his normal black jeans and buckle, but this pair seemed to fit him a little better, not as tight as you couldn’t quite see the bones through it. The top half of his pelvis was still exposed and Berry wondered what it would be like to run his hands on it. Berry flushed a little blue at that thought. He quite enjoyed this new outfit. He had never seen Edge in anything other than his armour or once his sleep clothes but… He slowly looked back up at the skeleton’s face and gave a loud gasp.

Edge was staring back at him, watching him check the other out, and he had a bony brow raised and wore a jagged, cocky smirk.

“SO…” He dragged out, as Berry attempted to hide his blue face in his bandana. “SO, DO YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Already so many kudos and kind comments! Thank you everyone! I hope not to disappoint you guys.
> 
> So I made a promise to myself that this would be the last flashback chapter building up Edge and Berry's relationship, but I had a little too much fun with Edge's dream and started to get a little long. So! Next one will be the last flashback chapter (for a while) and then we'll get back to Edge and Berry current time and predicament and maybe even some HoneyMustard.
> 
> And yes, in UF!Undyne sounds more like a pirate here.
> 
> Hope you guys continue to enjoy! Like I said, leave a comment if you notice anything off or editing-wise and be sure to hit that Kudos button, if you haven't already


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. It seems like I'm not good at keeping promises or I have too much of an imagination. Started writing the last chapter but wrote too much. I have one, maybe two more flashback chapters before anything current happens. Let me know what you think of them though

**Chapter Thirteen** **\- Flashback**  

 

Berry could only squeak in embarrassment. How could he get caught so zealously checking out Edge? He was the Magnificent Sans! He was supposed to be cool and collected. What was he to say? He was just so embarrassed and…

“-ugh!” Berry gave a short cry as he was suddenly pushed on his back onto the couch. His spine was pressed onto the armrest and Edge’s spine was between his legs. Berry gave another squeak as Edge picked up his feet and hooked them on top of that sharp pelvis that he had been checking out just a moment ago. Berry stared up at the other. What was to become of him?

* * * * *

Edge smirked, having had enjoyed the uncensored lust that had plagued the little one’s face as he had checked him out. But now… he purred, ready to make a more serious move on the little one. He had waited for this some time now even after he was sure of his own feelings. He had wanted to wait until he was absolutely sure that Berry felt the same, and that this little “development” wouldn’t scare him off. The blush that had coloured Berry’s cheekbones showed him that Berry was thinking along the same lines as him. But now, now he wanted to hear that squeak again, again, and again and then taste it with his tongue. Hooking Berry’s legs more securely around his hips, he leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Berry’s skull. Those starry pupils had locked with his and he found himself unable to look away. The little one was just too damn cute, thought Edge, feeling his red tongue form in his jaws. Locking eyes with Berry he leaned down and gently, but firmly, pressed his teeth to him, groaning at the contact. “W-w-wait!” Berry cried out. A cold shiver ran down Edge’s spine. Had he misjudged this situation? Was he going to lose everything that he had been building up to? He wasn’t sure what would happen if Berry turned him down. He had never, never ever felt like this before about any monster. The other monsters that he had been with he had just used for a quick fucking and stress relief, but Berry, Berry was something special. Edge couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. He pulled his head back from the other’s teeth, carefully searching the tiny skeleton below him. Blue faced, and heavy lidded, he appeared to be a monster in lust and pleasure but…

Berry panted as he looked up at the other monster. Edge had just started kissing him and already Berry was already drunk off the beginnings of pleasure, making it hard to align his thoughts. Hadn’t this what he had just been daydreaming about in the cupboard? Why was he telling Edge to hold off? He couldn’t remember. It was so hard to think like this. It was something important though. Something about… oh yeah. “I… I… I’ve never done anything like this before!” Berry finally stuttered out, tightly closing his sockets, and avoiding looking at Edge. Part of him didn’t want to know what his reaction would be. If Edge was scared off or stopped…

A dark chuckle caused him to open his eyes and look up. Edge reached a single hand towards his cheek and stroked it gently. “DON’T BE SCARED… I’LL BE GENTLE ~.” Leaning forward again he pressed his teeth again against Berry’s before he summoned his tongue again. He swore on whatever passed for a god in Underfell, right then and there, to himself that he would make sure that Berry would only experience pleasure, that their first time together would be mind-blowing for him.

Berry gave a little gasp at the return of the kiss, but, at Edge’s gentle lick, had was able to open his mouth for him to explore as Berry’s own tongue started to form. Edge closed his eyes and allowed his tongue to wander where it pleased. Berry’s tongue, having finished forming, pressed up against his. With some satisfaction Edge won the dominance match between their tongues and twined their tongues together as Berry moaned in pleasure. Edge pressed his teeth against the other’s a little rougher than before, before completely withdrawing from his mouth and withdrawing his tongue from his. Berry gave a needy little keen at the loss, causing Edge to smile and kiss Berry’s forehead. “DON’T WORRY BERRY. I’LL BE BACK FOR MORE OF THAT…” Edge pushed his face into Berry’s neck and started licking and biting, thoroughly tasting those sensitive vertebrae.

Berry gasped as he felt Edge’s teeth against his neck bones. Arching his neck up so Edge would have more access, he instinctually wrapped his hands around the other one’s skull and pulled him closer, the pleasure causing his mind to grow hazy. Edge started biting and licking a little harsher and he gave a moan himself as he let himself be overtaken by the pleasure at finally tasting those bones. Dragging his teeth up the neck, he gently nibbled on Berry’s lower jaw, dragging more adorable gasps from him. Edge smiled, happy that Berry was enjoying himself. He had seen the temporary look of fear that had crossed his face as he was pushed into the couch. It was something that Edge wanted him to forget.

Keeping his face to the other’s neck, Edge moved a hand and snuck it under the other’s shirt, grasping the sensitive spine. Berry jerked and squeaked in his arms, even more so when Edge began to pump the bones. Edge lowly laughed, slightly pulling away from Berry and watching as Berry squirmed against the sensations. “YOU’RE ENJOYING THIS… AREN’T YOU?” Edge asked him. A high squeak and nod was his only answer. Edge hummed in satisfaction. All this time he spent lusting after the little one, trying so hard not to be too forward and scare him off, now he finally had the other where he wanted him. Berry continued to squirm a little beneath him, running those adorably tiny legs against Edge’s exposed pelvic bones. Edge’s breath hitched at the shivers the movement had caused. He was so sensitive when it came to the little one already? It was all Edge could do to hold himself back from taking him right now.

Berry heard Edge’s own gasp of pleasure when he had brushed against those hips. Lifting his head, he gave Edge a devious smirk, one that caused Edge to quake a little in his jacket, and he ran his feet across the curves of Edge’s pelvis again. Edge shuddered and moaned, taking a hold of Blue’s wandering feet and holding the ankles in one hand, stilling the motions. He then removed his hand from the spine.

Edge himself was more than ready but he wanted to make sure that Berry was completely set before he progressed any further. He moved his free hand to the back of Berry’s skull and slowly began to trace that fantastic spine downward. When he reached between his shoulder blades Berry suddenly stiffened and gasped loudly before shivering uncontrollably. Edge paused, worried that he had somehow hurt the other when he noticed that Berry’s pupils had changed from stars to little hearts. He chuckled again. The little berry wasn’t in pain but in extreme pleasure. “MY, MY, LITTLE BERRY… DID I FIND A GOOD SPOT FOR YOU?”

* * * * *

Berry couldn’t hold back his volume anymore as Edge continued to touch that one spot. How good it felt! He didn’t know his body could feel like this. Berry felt like his body was ultra-sensitive to wherever Edge touched or hovered over. He continued to squirm under the larger skeleton, closing his eye sockets as Edge began to find new ways of stroking that one spot.

Once again however he felt Edge’s fingers withdraw from between his shoulders and release his ankles. Giving a little whine he went to open his sockets when he felt those long, wonderful fingers grasp the back of the collar of his guard shirt and pull it up and off him. “Hey!” Now half naked and more than a little bashful, he looked up Edge’s expression. A mixture of lust, appreciation and wonder all collided and mixed on Edge’s bony face until Berry couldn’t tell the emotions apart anymore. He moaned a little just at the sight of Edge’s blush, somehow that light pink on those high cheekbones turning him on even more. His pelvis was beginning to strongly glow blue with his magic.

* * * * *

Skeleton monsters are very rare monsters, and are very different than humans or other monsters in the ways of reproduction. We all know that “regular” reproduction needs both female and male organs to produce offspring. A skeleton, at first glance, seems to be nothing but bones, no flesh, skin, organs or anything reproductive or sexual. Skeletons are still able to enjoy the art of sex like any other creature. They, like everything else on Earth, are born as either male or female, but that’s a longer story on how doctors’ are able to determine a monster’s gender. But during the act of conception, these monsters are able to form a penis, a butt, breasts and vagina, at their own will. This means that a male skeleton, if he so choices, can form a vagina if he chooses. Biologically speaking and taking Darwin’s theory into account, this increases the chances of reproduction and babies as skeletons will not need to wander around looking specifically for a male or female to mate with, the more time can be spent in the actions of reproducing and having more offspring. For monster-kind, this means they can fuck whoever they want with whatever they want.

Papyrus decided he didn’t care what Berry formed – he would have and enjoy him if he formed a dick or pussy. He himself always formed a dick, never a vagina. He was a masculine, dominating, and strong skeleton, he needed to have the goods to prove it. For now though, he reached out and began stroking the bottom false ribs on Berry. Berry made a loud cry and began to pant again, pleasure beginning to overwhelm his senses, the glow on his pelvis becoming even stronger. Edge, realizing that Berry was almost there, bent his head and bit down gently on the scapula, before licking at the little mark he had left.

* * * * *

Berry felt himself gasp. He had never experienced anything quite like this but he wanted, needed more. Edge was very skilled, seeming to know instinctively where to touch and stroke him, exactly where to lick and bite. Berry had never felt so good before but he wanted more. Taking control of his feet again, his hooked them around Edge’s spine and pressed his heels gently into the other skeleton’s hips, pulling Edge more towards him and his pelvis. “Come on Edgie… please… please more…” He was ready for him.

* * * * *

Edge felt his mouth go dry. This is what he had been wanting to hear. Grabbing a hold of Berry’s pelvis he set him more securely on his lap, loving the little gasp he made. He firmly held Berry’s pelvis and started grinding their hips together, causing the both of them to give a loud moan. Yes… Edge growled, reaching down for his belt buckle, fingers trembling as he fumbled with the accursed metal while Berry continued moaning, growing inpatient. Finally, finally the damnable metal opened and Edge was able to jerk his pants open just enough, to release his red penis from the prison of his pants. Edge leaned up and kissed Berry again, sneaking his tongue inside his jaw and thoroughly tasting him, grinding his full arousal against Berry’s crotch as he bucked into the motions, moaning and kissing him desperately back. Finally separating Edge panted a little, enjoying the sight of the blue skeleton, licking his teeth at the light blue flush on those cheekbones, the hearts in his eyes, and even the slight sheen of sweat on his bones. He finally reached for the others waistband of their pants, and began teasingly pulling down them little bits at a time, bringing his skull forward he licked at each little bit of bone that was slowly exposed.

“ ** _Papy Dear!~ I’m back early from my tour! I just couldn’t stand to stay away from you for so long, Darling. I just couldn’t wait to jump your bones~_** ” A red and black, four armed robot suddenly entered the room where Berry and Edge were. For a moment, all was still and calm as they took each other in. Mettaton stared at both Edge and Berry, seemly transfixed at the sight of Edge still hovering over Berry, clawed hands on those pants, and Berry, (a blue skeleton?! Mettaton thought), who was gripping Edge’s scarf like a lifeline.

Berry watched Mettaton, whimpering a little at being caught in such a lewd position and at the sudden, dramatic loss of pleasure. Edge, however, stared at Mettaton with an ugly snarl, he would make him pay dearly for, not only interrupting this moment, but also entering his house without permission. He was sure he had locked that door! But he had been too excited to both see and have Berry to himself he realized, leaving the door unlocked and the both of them open to an attack... Damnit, he hated it when he only had himself to blame for his own stupid mistakes. He readjusted himself and so that he was now straddling Berry. If Mettaton got violent it would be easier this way to protect Berry, attack or move the both of them in this position. For a moment, all three stared at each other.

Mettaton was the first to say anything. “ ** _Um… Papy Dear…_** ” he began, still intently staring at the blue faced skeleton. “ ** _So... who the fuck is that? And if you were up for a bit of fun, why the hell wasn’t I invited?_** ”

Edge sighed. “BLUE,” he began, purposely avoiding using his special name for him, instead using the one that would give as little information about him as possible, “BLUE MEET METTATON, ‘SUPER STAR’ OF THE UNDERGROUND. METTATON, THIS IS BLUE. HE’S MY… BOYFRIEND…” He was trying hard to keep his cool. He didn’t want to frighten Berry off but how dare this robot-scum walk into his house like he owned it, and saying that dreadful nickname, ‘Papy’. It was one thing for Cherry or Berry to call him that, he still disliked it then, but this monster? No way in hell. But then, Mettaton had always been a mistake, one from the very beginning.

Mettaton stared at the little skeleton, whose face was still flushed and who was still half nude under Edge. The little skeleton struggled a little bit before he was able to twist himself over to lie on his ribs but Edge didn’t release him any more than that. Edge, if anything, dropped more of his weight on him, keeping him secure beneath him. He didn’t trust Mettaton, his tendency to ignore the word ‘no’, his tantrums if he didn’t get his way, his jealousies… the list went on. No, Berry would stay either underneath him, behind him or by his side. He couldn’t risk losing him, especially not to this scum.

* * * * *

Berry wasn’t sure if he had ever been so embarrassed in his life. Well there was the time with the original Sans and Papyrus that came close. Classic Sans and Pappy had gotten so drunk that, upon seeing Berry, Pappy had grabbed Berry into a big hug, holding him tight, telling him how much he loved him and how he couldn’t ask for a better or cooler brother. He had then promptly passed out, hands accidently snaring Berry’s pants on the way down, exposing his pelvis to the others for a quick moment before snapping them up. Pappy didn’t remember a thing once he woke up but Classic Papyrus, or Rus as he was known to the Swaps, had lent Berry one of his belts, to prevent future accidents.

He had rolled over onto his stomach, his goal being to wiggle out from underneath Edge, put on his shirt and properly introduce himself to the celebrity of Fellverse. But Edge, Edge had only allowed him to readjust himself before he had sat down firmly on his spine, trapping him beneath him. Berry had attempted a couple of wiggles before he felt Edge’s talons tap the top of his skull. Lifting his eyes, his met with Edge’s red lights for just a moment. Careful, they told him, this one is dangerous. Edge turned his attention back to the robot while Berry resettled under Edge. He would question Edge later about this robot.

“ ** _What do you mean he’s your boyfriend?_** ” Mettaton demanded.

“DO I REALLY NEED TO EXPLAIN THAT TO YOU?” Fell asked the robot in turn. “ONE MIGHT THINK THAT, NOT ONLY IS THE TERM RATHER SELF-EXPLANATORY, BUT YOU EVEN HAVE MORE EVIDENCE AS YOU SEEM TO HAVE INTERRUPTED A RATHER INTIMATE MOMENT BETWEEN THE TWO OF US. EVEN I THOUGHT YOU SMARTER THAN THAT, METTATON.”

“ ** _You know exactly what I meant, Papyrus. Don’t make me out to be stupid in front of your new little cock-sucker…_** ” he might have continued but froze when an ugly snarl came from Edge.

“I CAN DEAL WITH YOUR PROBLEMS DIRECTLY METTATON. I DON’T NEED YOU BEING A FUCKING LITTLE, SHIT-HEAD OF A COWARD AND BRINGING BLUE INTO THIS FIGHT. HE HASN’T SAID ANYTHING ABOUT YOU. SO WHY DON’T YOU DEAL WITH THE REAL PROBLEM? BUT I’M WARNING YOU,” Edge’s left eye let up with tendrils of his magic, making it appear to be sparking with flame, “I’M WARNING YOU TO BE VERY CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOU SAY. I’M IN A VERY FRUSTRATED STATE AFTER ALL…”

Mettaton did not look impressed at Edge’s threat. Instead he crossed all four of his metal arms and tapped his red high-heeled boot. “ ** _Save the attitude for Sans, Papyrus. You know that it doesn’t impress me. I want to know what the hell happened to us. One moment we are fine, having some fun fucking around, and the next I find myself replaced. I mean,_** ” Mettaton laughed, “ ** _I of all monsters know of your ‘special needs’ but thought that you, with all your discipline of being head of the guard, would be able to hold off until I return. We do have something special between us after all._** ” Mettaton glared at Blue, still flushed sandwiched between the other’s legs. Where on Asgore’s land had Papyrus found a blue magic user, Mettaton thought, a blue magic user of all things?

Edge sighed. All through the course of their hook ups and escapades Mettaton had never really grasped, or he had refused to believe, that he and Edge were nothing but little fuck buddies. He had tried to tell him, time after time again, that he was just blowing off steam and, at first, Mettaton seemed to accept that. Encourage it even. But, as time went on, Edge realized that Mettaton was becoming more attached to him, even chasing off other monsters that Edge spared a rare second glance at. When Mettaton had announced that he was going on tour, he had even originally asked Edge to come along, so they could spend more time together and further “enhance their relationship”. Edge had firmly put his foot down and refused to go. He had hoped that, while on tour, Mettaton perhaps would find a love-sick fan able to give him what Edge couldn’t.

But apparently that was too much to ask.

“WE WERE NEVER SOMETHING, METTATON. I’VE MADE THAT CLEAR, TIME AFTER TIME AGAIN, ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS, BUT YOU NEVER ONCE TRULY LISTENED TO ME, YOU HAD TO LISTEN TO YOURSELF. YOU AND I WERE NOTHING BUT STRESS RELEASERS FOR THE OTHER. THERE WAS NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT THAT. I COULD GET THAT FROM A BLOW-UP DOLL.” Harsh but true. Had to be upfront with the other or this shit happened.

Mettaton gave a huff. “ ** _Are you fucking kidding me?_** **_What can he give you that I, the fabulous Mettaton, can’t? Fine, have your fun for now with the little slut. It’ll be interesting to see if he can please you even half as much I did. We both know just by looking at him that he won’t be nearly as much fun as I am. He’s too delicate and fragile looking for that kind of fun. But we all know what they say about blue magic users, don’t we?_** ”

Blue never found out what Fellverse thought of blue magic users. In an instant Fell was off him and had a giant hand wrapped around the robot’s neck. “I THINK I RECALL TELLING YOU NOT TO SPEAK TO BLUE LIKE THAT,” he said as lifted Mettaton off his feet until he met the skeleton eye to eye, “DIDN’T I? AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DON’T LISTEN TO THE I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD…” Mettaton, although having no need for oxygen like the rest of the monsters gasped as he was lifted off his feet. He felt like his neck joints were being pulled from the rest of his body. Edge, keeping his hand around the other’s throat, hefted him from the room and to the front door. Swinging it wide open he threw the robot out of his house. “AND STAY OUT OF MY HOUSE IF YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOOD FOR YOU, VIBRATOR! YOU MAY BE AFTER MY BONER BUT I PERSONALLY GUARANTEE THAT THAT’S NOT THE BONE YOU’LL GET UP YOUR ASS IF YOU COME AROUND AGAIN!”

Edge slammed the door shut on the humiliated robot, firmly locking it behind him. Although Snowdin was a smaller town, the appearance of a celebrity, no matter how despised he was, always drew a crowd. And now the crowd was thrilled with the sight of a dishevelled Mettaton. Could this one be so desperate for attention he would solicit Papyrus of all monsters? He was one of the most dangerous and highest LV monsters around. The crowd laughed and jeered as the robot attempted to wipe some of the mud and dirt off his body and leave the area with some of his dignity.

Edge leaned against his door and pondered his next move. Thoughts of returning to what he had started with Berry were tempting but, not only were they unabtainable, now they had bigger problems. Hearing a little noise in front of him he shifted his head. Berry stood behind him, readjusting his shirt, looking both puzzled and a little angry.

“Edge, as much as I appreciate you standing up for me, don’t you think you could have been a little nicer to him? And…” Berry paused, not exactly sure how to address that the robot was coming over for sex. It was obvious that the robot had once been in some sort of a relationship with Edge. Berry frankly didn’t know how he felt about that. He didn’t know, about him and Edge ever being a couple as neither Edge nor Cherry had mentioned Mettaton other than to watch a couple of his shows and tell him how bad of a TV host he was.

Berry gasped as two clawed hands grasped his cheeks and directed him to look up at the taller skeleton. “IN YOUR WORLD MAYBE YOU CAN AFFORD TO BE NICE BUT HERE BLUEBERRY,” he slowly stroked those cheeks with his thumbs, enjoying the smoothness of the bone, “HERE GENTLENESS IS KNOWN AS A SIGN OF WEAKNESS AND PAINTS THE OTHER PERSON A TARGET. SO IF I HAD BEEN OVERLY NICE TO HIM IT WOULD HAVE PAINTED EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE A TARGET. YOU, CHERRY AND I. I HAVE A HARD ENOUGH TIME PROTECTING CHERRY AS IS, I DON’T NEED ANY MORE. BESIDES,” he crouched down, closer to Berry’s height though he was still taller, “METTATON IS THE TYPE YOU NEED TO BE UPFRONT AND CLEAR TO. OTHERWISE IT’S NOT IN HIS PROGRAMMING TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE SAYING TO HIM. YOU HEARD HIM SAY HE WAS CONVINCED THAT HE AND I WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP, ALTHOUGH I TOLD HIM DIFFERENTLY. HE ISN’T ONE TO ACCEPT NO AS AN ANSWER AND HE’S BEEN SPOILED LIKE THAT. HE AND I WERE NOTHING MORE THAN A FEW, MINDLESS HOOKUPS. OTHER THAN THAT HE MEANS NOTHING TO ME. AND THAT WAS BEFORE YOU ARRIVED AND… BUT, WE HAVE OTHER ISSUES HERE.” He pulled Berry’s eyes to his. “METTATON SAW YOU AND, EVEN IF I WAS NICE TO HIM, NOTHING WILL STOP HIM FROM GOING TO THE KING ABOUT INFORMATION ON A HIDDEN BLUE MAGIC USER.”

Berry gulped. Suddenly the danger that everyone was in was far too clear. “W-w-what will I do? Where can I hide? I can’t let you guys in trouble for me, I need to…”

It was eerily convenient that, at that moment, Cherry walked in through the back door. “ **hey Blue, uh… hey Boss…** ”

Edge sighed and rubbed his nasal passage. “CHERRY DARE I ASK WHY YOU AREN’T AT YOUR SENTRY POST NOW?”

Cherry gave a nervous laugh. “ **well you see, i was at my sentry post thinking about the machine and all of gaster’s notes…** ”

“BY THINKING YOU MEAN SLEEPING DON’T YOU?”

“ **…** ” Cherry was quiet for a moment before continuing, “ **…when suddenly i remembered a memory. Gaster, not trusting the king, wrote all his notes in code and often wrote nonsense ‘discoveries’ to throw off anyone who tried to steal information. all it took was to find the key,** ” he held up a crumpled paper, “ **and i was able to find the real instructions for that stupid machine.** ” He turned towards Blue “ **i already got everything set up lil’ squirt. let’s see if the machine works and get you home.** ”

* * * * *

Cherry, for the convenience of all of them, had moved the machine from the shed to the backyard. Blue giggled at the sight of the machine. He had once watched an episode of ‘Stargate Atlantis’ with Pappy and it seemed like Gaster had copied or taken inspiration from the show when he had built this machine. It had worriedly made a few buzzing noises and chugging noises when Cherry first got it started, but he had given it a good kick and it had whirled to life. “ **now Blue, we need to input your timeline’s number. you wouldn’t happen to know that off-hand would ya?** ” Blue shook his head. “ **nah, that would have been too simple. alright. both fortunately and unfortunately there’s another way. good news it’s quick and easy, bad news is that gaster, our gaster anyway, is a sadist prick. we’ll need some marrow for the machine to analyze and determine your number.** ” Cherry held out a small switchblade, no bigger than Berry’s index finger. “ **just the tiniest drop will do.** ”

“HOLD UP. I DON’T LIKE THIS,” Edge grabbed the blade from Cherry. “HIS PAPYRUS WOULD BE ANGRY IF WE DELIVER HIM BACK INJURED. THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY.”

“ **’fraid not Boss, unless you want to go through each one of those timelines individually, one by freaking one, and go through six bajillion other versions of us to return him. come on, it won’t even hurt the guy!** ” Cherry narrowed his eyes a little. He had noticed that since Blue and Boss had met, that Boss had been acting a little off. It seemed like he was trying even harder to keep up the tough guy persona. Had Blue had that much of an effect on him? Or perhaps… Cherry smirked at the next thought, perhaps Boss’ dark soul had taken a liking to little Blue. If that was the case they’ll have to make sure that his possessive side doesn’t come out too strongly when Blue reunites with his Papyrus.

Edge snarled at Cherry. “FINE. BUT IF HE GETS SERIOUSLY HURT OR I GET KNOCKED ON MY ASS BECAUSE THE OTHER PAPYRUS TAKES OFFENSE TO THIS WOUND, I’LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT I KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS NEXT, TWICE, NO THREE TIMES AS HARD! BLUE, GET OVER HERE!” Berry carefully approached him. Edge kneeled down again so he was on one knee. “STICK OUT YOUR HAND FOR ME, I’LL MAKE SURE THAT THIS WON’T HURT.” Berry shakily held out his left hand. Edge removed the blue glove and stuck the knife in the little finger. Berry gave a little wince but other than a quick burning sensation, it was painless. “GOOD LAD… HOW MUCH MARROW DO YOU NEED ASSHOLE?” he asked of Cherry.

Cherry sauntered over with a cloth and dabbed at the little bubble that had appeared from the nick. “ **this is plenty.** ” Turning back to his machine he was able for a little disc slot to extend and he fed the cloth into it. Edge turned back to the little monster, still holding his hand. Edge raised the injured hand to his jaw and licked at the little hurt and rest of the marrow, sealing the injury closed. Berry gave a little gasp and flushed, suddenly remembering the sight of Edge hunched over him, licking and biting at his neck…

Oh his pants were starting to glow again. Think of something else, he commanded himself, instantly thinking of the spicy chicken recipe that Alphys had given to him last time he had trained with her.

Edge smirked at the Berry’s reaction. On the ruse of readjusting Berry’s bandana Edge brought his mouth close to where his ear would be. “DON’T WORRY LITTLE ONE,” he cooed quietly, “I’LL HAVE YOU MOANING IN PLEASURE YET~…” He gave the tiniest of licks to Berry’s skull, thoroughly enjoying the little gasp he made. Standing and brushing himself off, Edge went to stand near his brother, Berry following behind shortly. The machine was humming and making chunking sounds and now little sparks and trails of electricity were crawling up the side.

“ **come on you piece of shit! would you fucking work?** ” Cherry gave a rough slap to the machine causing it to stop making the chunking sounds to stop and the electricity to only occasionally flash. Suddenly the portal came to life, looking like liquefied glass, distorting all the scenery. “ **there. see, i told you it would work.** ”

Edge sighed, once again pinching his nasal passages. “BROTHER IT’S NOT THAT I DOUBTED YOUR ABILITIES BUT I AM NOW SAYING THAT, AFTER WHAT I JUST WITNESSED, I WOULDN’T EVEN TRUST THE MACHINE ENOUGH TO SEND LESSER DOG IN TO SCOPE IT OUT.”

“ **aw come on Boss, now you’re making me look bad in front of the kid. hey Blue, don’t just stand a stare at us, take a peek in, see if you see anything familiar. but don’t step in the portal or else mr. OHS and safety will birth a hernia through his anus.** ”

Blue stepped into the portal’s view as the brothers continued to bicker behind him. The scenery looked familiar but with the glass distortions he really couldn’t tell. That, and from prior timeline traveling, Snowdin and the areas surrounding it always looked similar across the timelines. That was another thing that Classic had brought up, Blue remembered. He had to physically step in the portal and explore to see which version it was. And Edge definitely won’t let him in without knowing for sure that it was safe to travel through. How frustrating.

But… he squinted a little bit. He wasn’t sure but he thought he saw the snowmen that he and Pappy had made just beside the welcome sign but he couldn’t be completely sure. He had never seen that orange blur in his timeline before, that much he was positive. Wait. His eyes widened and he took a step back. The blur was getting closer and was more larger now. It was moving! It was…!

“ _SANS!_ ” Blue squeaked as the orange blur flew through the portal, snatching him up and pulling him close to a bony chest. As he was pulled deeper into the orange hoodie he took a deep sniff. It reeked of both honey and cigarettes.

“Pappy!” he cried out, throwing his arms around his older brother’s neck, desperately hugging him back, a few happy tears escaping his sockets.

“ _Bro, I thought, I thought I lost you when I saw you fall._ ” Papyrus’ voice cracked and Berry felt a couple of tears hit his neck and roll down his spine. “ _I instantly grabbed my own machine and teleported back to Classic’s, trying to see if by chance you had shown up there. Classic, Rus and I then went to every timeline they knew and any that those other timelines knew of. How are you so unlucky that you hit the one timeline that no one seemed to know about? The Classics and I were actually on our way to see if Ink and Error Sans could help us out somehow when I walked away from them to have a smoke. That’s when I saw you standing in the portal. Thank Toriel you are ok…_ ” Papyrus gently set Berry down on the ground. “ _You are ok right? You’re not hurt or anything?_ ” Papyrus started checking him for injuries.

“I’m fine Pappy, seriously.” He smiled up at his brother. He never knew that he could miss someone so much. “Can I introduce you to my new friends now? They are the ones that helped me.”

Papyrus clasped Berry’s head between his hands and smiled, gently clanking his teeth against his forehead. Berry being gone had brought back too many bad memories of stumbling upon a dust pile and a lonely blue bandana. He was so happy to have him back. He truly missed his brother. “ _Of course bro._ ”

Berry smiled even impossibly bigger, his pupils turning to stars. He turned around and realized that, while he and Papyrus were talking, Edge had moved closer to them, keeping an eye on the orange intruder. “Pappy, I want you to meet Cherry,” he gestured to his doppelganger first who gave a crisp nod to the other Papyrus, “and this is Edge.”

Edge only looked Papyrus up and down and huffed in disappointment. When he had first heard the outburst and Berry cry out he had originally thought that something had gone wrong with the machine and Berry was being attacked, only to find that, even more disappointing, that the machine had worked perfectly and Berry was now reunited with his brother. He didn’t want to give up the little skeleton. However…

“BERRY AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO BE FORMALLY INTRODUCED TO YOUR BROTHER WE NEED TO GET YOU GUYS HOME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THERE’S NO TELLING IF METTATON HAS MADE AN AUDIENCE WITH THE KING YET OR NOT.” Berry flushed, remembering the incident in the living room.

“ **hold up. Mettaton, Mettaton? why the fuck are you worried about that dishevelled, rusty bucket of bolts Boss?** ” Cherry demanded.

Edge glanced sideways at Cherry. “METTATON DECIDED TO WALK IN OUR HOUSE TODAY AND SEEN BLUE. I THREW HIM OUT ON HIS ASS BUT…”

“ **so he randomly chooses our house to visit out of all his 'adoring fans'?** ” Cherry demanded of him.

Edge hissed “I’LL EXPLAIN LATER…” giving a meaningful look at the Swap Papyrus.

Papyrus nodded, understanding that he and Blue needed to go. “ _Alright Blue, let’s get you out of here before trouble comes. Let’s say goodbye to these guys and then we can go home, alright?_ ”

Blue looked at both the Fell monsters. “You guys, you guys will both visit right?”

“ **you bet kid. once everything settles down around here we’ll pop over for supper and you guys can show us around town.”** Edge stiffly nodded.

Blue walked up to Cherry first. “Well. I guess this is goodbye. For now then”

“ **aw kid, don’t be a stranger. com’ere** ” Cherry wrapped his arms around Blue, bringing him into a big bear hug.

Blue gasped a little at Cherry’s surprising strength but returned the hug. “What ever happened to ‘hands off the merchandise’?”

Cherry smirked. “ **you know what else i say runt? rules are made to be broken.** ” He held on for a few more seconds, watching his older bro grit his teeth a bit. Yep, the Boss was holding something for the little one.

After being released Berry walked over to Edge. Edge looked down at the little creature, sighed dramatically before crouching again to his knees so he was more of Berry’s size and opened his arms. Berry walked into them and flung his hands around the other’s neck, feeling Edge close his arms and hold him tenderly close. Berry closed his eyes, trying to prevent the tears that gathered at socket from escaping. “REMEMBER WHAT WE SAID BLUE. WE’LL BE AROUND FOR SUPPER SOONER THAN YOU THINK. AFTER ALL, WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOUR COOKING IS FAR SUPERIOR THAN MY SHIT AND WE NEED TO PULL CHERRY OFF HIS TAKE OUT ADDICTION.”

Berry couldn’t help it. He giggled a little bit. “I’ll miss you.” he whispered for the guard to hear alone.

“AND I YOU” came the whispered response. Berry felt a single finger scratch that magic place between his shoulder blades before Edge released him and he stood tall again.

Berry walked back to his brother and they both walked towards the portal. “ _Come on, I’m sure Classic and Rus would be more than happy to see you. Just wait till I tell Rus that, if I didn’t go out for a smoke, I wouldn’t have found you. That means smoking can be a beneficial thing!_ ”

Berry groaned. “Papyrus, you and I both know that you need to watch your health with those. They aren’t good for you!” They stepped through the portal together returning to Swapverse, and it was like nothing had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any comments for me?


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! Just a friendly reminder!  
> Also you may have noticed that I changed my rating. There's a cool story about that. I thought M meant Mature (18+ y'all)... Beaver did not read it properly where E meant Explicit (as in what I was going for in the first place)... I judge myself and my life choices...

**Chapter Fourteen - Flashback**

Soon after Berry and Pappy had returned to Swapverse, things settled back down to normal. Pappy was lazy and slept all day, hung out at Muffet’s and made his terrible, cringe-worthy puns, Berry returned to his guard training with Alphys and his patrols.

About two weeks had gone by when Berry was in the kitchen starting to chop vegetables for his famous tacos. Pappy was, as per the norm, in the other room watching a Nappstablock game show. “Hey, Pappy?” he called out.

“ _Yeah Sans?_ ”

“Do you think the Fell monsters are alright? I haven’t seen or heard from them since we came home.”

There was a pause. “ _I’m honestly not sure bro. I went to check my machine the other day and their timeline number was still offline. They had probably unhooked it so the guards won’t be able to question them on it or find a way to us. But even I was sure we would have seen from them already._ ”

Berry hummed sadly. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” He thought of them often. Especially of Edge. He still hadn’t told Pappy what had almost happened between the two of them when he was over there. He wasn’t sure how Papyrus would react to the news that Berry had fallen for another version of him. Would he think him disgusting? Would he attack Edge? Would he disconnect their machine so no one would be able to visit? The questions continued to swim through Berry’s skull.

The doorbell rang. “Oh!” Berry cried out in alarm. “I texted Alphys earlier today to cancel my training lesson so you and I could spend some time together, but I’m not sure if she got it or not. My phone didn’t tell me if she had read it or not.”

Papyrus chuckled. “ _Don’t worry bro I got this one. You can just keep cooking._ ” He pulled himself off the couch, cracked his spine and neck and started for the door. Berry continued dicing up the lettuce and tomato. Although they wouldn’t eat for a little bit yet, Berry wanted everything ready to just throw together. Tonight Pappy had agreed to go walking with him to see the ‘stars’ and pass through the field of echo flowers.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud laugh of Pappy’s, the annoying dog barking excitedly and some incoherent screaming. “ _Sans!_ ” he called out. “ _Sans you’ll never guess what the dog dragged in!_ ”

Before he could ask he heard a second familiar laugh joined his brother’s and then a third voice, though this one wasn’t as joyful. “GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU STUPID MUTT!” Berry gave a gasp and ran out of the kitchen to the hallway. There, Pappy and Cherry were doubled over, howling with laughter, as Edge, in his usual dark armour, tried to shake Swap’s annoying dog from his leg, causing it only to tighten its grip.

Berry snorted, causing Edge to glare at him too before Berry approached to the dog. “Hey buddy,” he called out. The dog flicked its eyes towards him but then back to Edge’s leg. With a sigh Berry summoned his special attack and threw the blue bone out the front door. With a chorus of yaps the dog bounded after it, leaving Edge’s poor leg alone.

Slamming the door shut, Edge turned to his brother, who was still laughing. He gave a low growl, “AT LEAST BERRY WAS HERE TO HELP ME” but it couldn’t be heard over the others’ laughter. Sighing and rolling his eyes Edge turned back to Berry, reached a hand towards him to roughly scuff the top of his skull almost affectionately. “HELLO AGAIN, SQUIRT,” he said.

Before he could say anything Cherry walked up and punched him in the arm, “ **yeah we actually missed you, surprisingly.** ” Blue held his arm where Cherry punched him and groaned. That one actually hurt.

“Be honest now, did you really miss me, or was it my amazing cooking and cleaning skills?” he asked walking back to the kitchen.

“ **tibia honest, it was probably just the food…** ” Cherry said, laughing as Edge snarled and Blue rolled his eyes.

Cherry felt a hand clasp his shoulder. “ _Now, now… you have to be careful around here. I can already see that Blue and Edge don’t find that joke very_ humorous”

Blue groaned and fled the room. “I’m leaving before you get going again. It’s bad enough with one skeleton who makes terrible puns but now two? I’ll never hear the end of it!” He turned his back on the two laughing skeletons. He’ll have to prepare more food now but he didn’t mind at all! He not only loved cooking, but it also spared him from the terrible puns the others made. It was awesome that the Fells had finally come to visit. He paused a moment chopping the vegetables. He wondered if they missed him as much as he had them. Pappy and Alphys always warned him that he got attached to friends too quickly.

A shadow loomed over him and he felt two hands grab his hips. “Eeep!” he cried, dropping the knife and spinning around.

It was Edge. Grinning down at him, those hands gently holding his hips. “WHAT ARE YOU MAKING TONIGHT?” he asked.

Berry gasped at the hold. It was so gentle, something that no one would have expected out of such a terrifying and demanding monster. “I’m making Chicken spicy tacos. It’s a new recipe that my captain had suggested I try. I haven’t had the chance to try making it until now. Do you want to help me?” He asked, a bit hopefully.

Edge grinned. “I’LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO HELP AND LEAVE THE TWO NUMBSKULLS ALONE TO THEIR ‘HILARIOUS’ JOKES,” he said quickly pulling Berry into a tight hug. Berry returned the hug smiling. Perhaps Edge was learning to let go of his tough charade and show some real emotion. Be more at ease with showing some emotion. He had noticed that Cherry seemed a tad more at ease around him. “HAVE TO SAY THOUGH I LIKE THAT APRON ON YOU THOUGH,” he huffed against his skull. Blue only smiled and thanked him politely. The apron was really nothing too special. Alphys had given it to him when they had first started cooking together. It was a dark navy blue in colour (“Never Wear White While Cooking, Sans! White! Attracts! Mess! *Roar*!!”), with some light frills down the collar and shoulder, and emblazed with ‘taco master’ on the front. It helped protect his battle armour from the majority of spills and stains. But it was surprisingly thin. He could feel every single bone and joint in Edge’s hands holding him. Berry shivered and flushed a little, remembering how those fingers felt pulling off his guard shirt. He quickly let go of Edge and started showing him the recipe and teaching him how to properly chop the ingredients, hoping that his face wasn’t as blue as it felt.

* * * * *

As Edge and him cooked and caught up on their new puzzles they created, Swap Papyrus (now officially renamed Stretch by Cherry) and Cherry watched the TV.

“ **ya know, it’s nice seeing Edge being able to let go and be himself. i know better than anyone that he comes off as self-entitled douchebag and the biggest mother-fucker that you’ll ever meet, but it’s actually nice that he’s opening up to Blue… he’s been more gentle around me too lately. not so scared of what people might think if they see him treating me like a brother… for that i guess i have Blue to thank.** ” Cherry said to Stretch as they watched a contestant walk away with a gigantic Nappstablock plush for participating on the game show.

“ _Blue has been more confident since he’s come home from your guys’ place. He’s been more driven to become a guard although the captain still worries about his too gentle character. He’s still too nice. She’s worried that a fight will break out, as rare as that occurs here, and Blue will get hurt from trying to keep everyone happy and safe._ ” Stretch took a last drag on his cigarette before placing it in the ashtray beside him. Blue had long since given up on trying to get him to quit his disgusting habit and instead had just asked him to keep an ashtray nearby him, or smoke outside. “ _But I think that there’s something else afoot with those two._ ”

Cherry cocked his head towards Stretch. “ **what do you mean?** ”

Before Stretch could reply Blue’s voice came. “Pappy! Cherry! Tacos are done! Come on let’s eat!”

“ _Aw come on bro. There’s guests over. Let’s just eat in the living room today._ ” Stretch called back.

“Pappy, you of all people know that there isn’t enough room in that small living room for four monsters, tacos and all the fixings. I seem to remember last time we ate in the living room like that, that Muffet ended up wearing her taco because Greater Dog bumped the couch trying to get around everyone and everything.”

“ _Well you know what they say. That it was a good party if you still_ taco _‘bout it._ ”

There was a pause from the kitchen. Suddenly a tomato slice flies from across the room and gives a wet slap to Stretch’s face.

“That’s it! You fix your own food! We’ll see how you like those puns of yours then!”

“ _Aw come on bro._ Lettuce _not dwell over the past, we can_ wrap _this up._ ”

“FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY, THE DINNER IS GETTING FUCKING COLD! COME GET YOUR ASSES TO THE FUCKING TABLE AND GET YOUR SHIT OR DON’T! BUT ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID PUNS!”

Cherry chuckled. “ **we’d better go eat. sounds like Boss-man is getting hangry.** ”

In more ways than one, thought Stretch, entering the kitchen and watching both his brother and his own twin waiting for them at the table.

* * * * *

As they ate their tacos the four monsters kept up a steady stream of conversation. “ _So what happened after we left Fellverse?_ ” asked Stretch, before taking a mouthful of food.

“ **well, Edge and i took the machine apart and hid some of the parts before going through the house and making sure that everything looked ‘normal’ and that there was also nothing left of Blue’s left around. within the day we had the king and his guards breaking down our door, demanding to be let in to look for a hidden blue magic user. turns out Mettaton is an ex-slam of Boss’,** ” Edge grunted in disgust at the reminder, **“and he was mad that Boss didn’t want to tumble. he had seen Blue as Boss was throwing him out of the house and decided to get Boss in trouble with Asgore and the rest of the royal guards as his ‘ultimate revenge’. but, since you guys had left, they of course they found nothing. Asgore very publically humiliated both Mettaton and Alphys. Mettaton for wasting everyone’s valuable time and harassing his guard captain, and Alphys for not controlling her ‘things’. of course Mettaton is all ‘ _i saw one! i know i did! they must be hiding it, did you check everywhere?_ ’. shit almost hit the fan when Alphys asked him about the camera he had in body. apparently fellverse is not a god-free zone. as it was, lucky for us, he wasn’t expecting being turned down from Boss and had this body camera turned off, for some ‘privacy’. so no proof of little Blue ever being in fellverse. not even his leftover cooking remains in our fridge.**” Cherry paused to finish his taco. “ **which is a real shame though. i for one have missed your cooking. Boss’ just doesn’t cut it. no offense Boss man.** ” He said to Edge’s growl.

Stretch breathed a sigh of relief. “ _Well all’s well that ends well,_ ” he too finished up his taco. “ _Hey Blue, what do you say we leave the dishes for a bit and show these two around our Snowdin? Show them the better version?_ ”

Blue paused. It would be fun to hang out with the Fell monsters more. He could always come back and finish the dishes later… “Alright Pappy! Just let me get this pot soaking first!”

* * * * *

“Of course the first stop we hit is Muffet’s. Seems a tad convenient Pappy.” Blue said to his brother about ten minutes later, as they all stood outside the little bar **/** café.

Stretch chuckled. “ _Well Cherry was talking highly about his Grillby’s so I figured we’ll introduce them to Snowdin slowly, with the more familiar landmarks. Don’t worry_ ,” he said to his own double. _It’s not all greasy food down here_.”

“I’M NOT WORRIED WHAT KIND OF SLOP YOU GET AS I WON’T BE EATING ANY. I, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE, AM STILL THANKFULLY FULL FROM SUPPER. THIS, PERSONALLY TO ME, IS LESS OF A ‘INTRODUCE US SLOWLY TO THE NEIGHBOURHOOD’ AND MORE OF AN EXCUSE TO ‘DRINK UNTIL DRUNK’.” Edge said, refraining from swearing at his younger brother’s easy persuasion. Cherry and his damn vices! He was going to have to train him from the ground up again it seemed.

“ _Aw come on. I can’t help it if I’m just_ skin and _bones._ ” Cue groaning. “ _Besides, all jokes aside, it’s still considered an introduction if it’s a social drink._ ” He held open the door and waved everyone through.

Edge, despite his hang ups about the place, walked through the warm doorway. There was a fair amount of people there, and it was cleaner and better behaved than Grillby’s. He looked down at Cherry and peeked at Berry. He supposed for their sake he would give it a shot. He was looking forward to exploring and scoping out more of Swapverse though – all the better to exploit their weaknesses when he lead the invasion against them, as he still dreamed of that. Perhaps Cherry would be able to keep control of his weakness so they could continue in a timely fashion.

Everyone in the little bar waved and called out to Stretch and Blue and even waved at the new skeletons. This town was completely trusting and innocent Edge realized. It would be easy to exploit, take over and rule.

Stretch led them over to a booth, sitting himself closest to the wall and pulling Blue to his outside side. Edge eyed this with slight disdain. This so-called Papyrus was much too trusting of everyone. If they were attacked Blue would be the first one to be hit. Or perhaps that was what this Papyrus wished? Fellverse had taught him to be wary of everything and everyone. This Papyrus seemed to be protective towards his younger brother but he couldn’t be sure. He quickly gestured to Cherry to take the inside while he sat on the outside. He would defend them all if need be.

“Well good evening Papyrus and Sans… Oooh! Are these even more versions of you?” Muffet, the friendly spider monster, had sidled up to their table to take their order, a couple of her hands already pouring water for everyone.

Stretch laughed. “ _You got it on the first try Muff._ ” Seeing the Fell monsters’ odd look he explained, “ _Blue and I took Classic and Rus, the original timeline, here too when they visited us._ ”

“I still have the ketchup stains on the other booth to prove it too.” Muffet said. “I hope you know Papyrus that the new cloth is on your tab, in addition to that broken window since the other Papyrus jumped out of it.”

“ _Yeah I remember Muffet. Let me know when I need to pay up alright?_ ”

Muffet sighed and nodded. They both knew that it would never happen any time soon, it at all. “So what can I get for y’all tonight?”

“ _Usual for me Muff. Sans will have the milkshake supreme._ ” He turned to the other monsters, “ _and what do you guys want? It’ll be on me tonight._ ”

Cherry flushed under Muffet’s many eyes. “ **c…c-could i get a bottle of mus-mustard p..please?** ” He still wasn’t sure what to make of her. Stretch said she was friendly but back in Fell she also appeared friendly but held no qualms about throwing you to her beloved, and hungry pet.

Muffet softened a little at the stutter. These two new monsters looked rather intimidating and dangerous but perhaps they were just as soft as the other versions that she had met. “Of course you can dearie. And for you?” she asked Edge.

Edge looked at her. “YOU WOULDN’T HAPPEN TO HAVE ANY COFFEE ON YOU WOULD YOU?”

“Sure thing dearie. What kind do you want tonight?”

Edge blinked, suddenly very confused and thrown off at the question. “I.. I, UGH. WHAT?” He flushed suddenly, not sure if the spider lady was poking fun at him.

Blue spoke up. “Just a regular black drip coffee for him please, Muffet!”

Muffet smiled again. “Sure thing. Coming right up everyone!” She quickly walked away, refilling another monster’s water, and dropping a cake down for another.

“Muffet has discovered to make all sorts of human coffees,” explained Blue. “Cappuccino, Americano, Expresso, Latte, all sorts of fancy human varieties… Latte and Cappuccinos come made with milk and usually sugar though, Expresso is just a little single shot of condensed coffee and Americano is just an Expresso shot with hot water.”

Edge tried to scowl but failed, smiling a little instead. Perhaps the humans were more complex than he had originally thought. “SO MANY DIFFERENT KINDS. DOES ONE REALLY NEED THAT MUCH DIFFERENT TYPES OF COFFEE? AND WOULD ONE SERIOUSLY SPOIL SUCH A DRINK WITH SUCH THINGS LIKE MILK AND SUGAR?”

“ _Muffet had found a few old human recipe books one day and they explained how to make such treats and drinks. She enjoyed them so much that she made the café and later added the bar portion so she could share them with everyone._ ”

Cherry snorted. “ **sounds like what happened to grillbz. walking around, found a couple cookbooks. but i’m still not sure how he comes by his alcohol. every time i ask he changes the subject.** ”

Edge was about to add something when Muffet suddenly reappeared. “Here we are dears! One mustard bottle for you,” handing the bottle to Cherry, “black drip coffee for you, careful it’s freshly made so it’ll be wicked hot,” handing the large paper cup to Edge, “one vanilla milkshake for our royal guard-in-training” she set a huge milkshake topped with whipped cream and a cherry in front of Berry, his pupils turning to stars at the sight of it, “and one honey for the usual trouble.” Handing the light yellow bottle to Stretch. “Let me know when you guys are ready for more!” She called out, walking away to check on her other patrons.

Edge pulled the lid off the coffee and smelt its aroma. It smelt surprisingly good, none of the burnt or acidic smell he sometimes got from the bad beans and water back home, and he didn’t detect any poison…

“ _Nyeh heh heh. I wouldn’t worry about Muffet,_ ” Stretch said. “ _I’ve been coming here for years and I still haven’t completely paid off my tab. If there’s anyone that she’ll like to poison or kill that’ll be me._ ” He took a swig out of his bottle, enjoying the sweetness of the honey and the slight tang of alcohol. Berry was already slurping at his milkshake happily and Cherry, after realizing that the mustard bottle she had given him was still sealed, deemed his drink safe enough to enjoy. Edge blew a bit on his coffee before taking a sip. It wasn’t too bad he decided. He might even get to enjoy this.

* * * * *

He spoke to soon Edge thought bitterly. As usual his own brother did not know when to quit with the mustard. As a result, he was now drunk. He had consumed four bottles of the stuff. Stretch had also had four bottles of his honey and was acting much the same way. It seemed like a competition - the two of them each trying to outdo the other.

“Come on Pappy,” Blue said, tugging on Stretch’s hoodie, “come on let’s take you home now. You’re a little drunk.”

“ _I’m *hic* fine Sans. Really. Except… except I might be seeing_ double _…_ ” at this Cherry and Stretch cracked up, howling like it was the best joke ever made.

Edge just sat there, not trusting himself to open his mouth. Just silently fuming.

“ _I know… I know bro! You take Mr. Edgy-Drawers and show him around… it’ll *hic* it’ll be awfully_ sweet _of you!_ ” Laughing again, Cherry turned to Edge.

“ **yea Boss! i’m sure you’ll enjoy that a latte better.**” Again laughter.

Blue looked to Edge. “Should we? I know that Pappy will be like this until he sleeps it off and I… I was hoping to spend some more time with you guys. Muffet and the other patrons will take care of them.”

That little voice seemed to hit him right in the soul. It was surprising, Edge mused, that Berry had such an effect on him. Edge nodded and unfolded himself from his seat, ignoring the continuous puns and laughter coming from the two comedians. “I’LL BE RIGHT THERE BLUE. I JUST NEED TO TALK TO MS. MUFFET,” he said to the little skeleton. He walked up to the spider lady. “I’M SORRY MUFFET TO ASK THIS BUT DO YOU MIND JUST KEEPING AN EYE ON THOSE TWO WANNA-BE-JESTERS OVER THERE?”

Muffet nodded, “No problem at all. I was just thinking off cutting them off. It seems like your brother has the same level of tolerance that our own Papyrus does.”

Edge snorted. “BUT OF COURSE THEY THINK ITS MUCH HIGHER THAN IT ACTURALLY IS…” he paused. “HOW MUCH MORE ARE YOU THINKING OF LETTING THEM HAVE?”

Muffet hummed. “I usually cut Papyrus off at about six bottles, depending on how much he’s eaten here. If he eats here than I cut him off at seven or eight. Should I cut your Sans off sooner?”

Edge shook his head. “NO SIX IS HIS ABSOLUTE LIMIT… UH. THANKS MUFFET.”

Muffet just shooed him off, taking a sheet of freshly baked cookies out, making a cappuccino, all while putting a new cake into her oven at the same time.

Edge followed Berry out, taking one last glance over his shoulder at his brother. He was sure that he would be safe.

* * * * *

“… And this is the most plentiful echo flower garden of all the Underground is! It’s got the best view of the lights too,” Berry said, settling down on the hill and gazing up at them. He already shown Edge around Snowdin. Apparently the Fell and Swap universes, as Berry had originally thought, were polar opposites of the other, Fell resembling more of Classic’s and Rus’ universe. Berry gazed adoringly up at the stars. They always made him feel so calm and relaxed, even though these ones weren’t real. When he first got to the human world, he was excited to see the real ones.

He felt the ground shift a bit as Edge sat down beside him, cross-legged also looking up at the lights. “DON’T TELL ME THAT YOU LIKE THESE LIGHTS HALF AS MUCH AS MY OWN BROTHER DOES…”

Berry looked surprised at that. “Cherry does too? Classic Sans also loves them. Perhaps it’s more of a Sans’ thing than a Papyrus thing...”

Edge hummed a little bit. “PERHAPS IT IS… PERHAPS YOU CAN EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT MY BROTHER SEES IN THEM.” Edge stared up at the lights. He never understood Sans’, his Sans’, fascination with these. They weren’t even real stars. But they made him happy and he tried to bring them up to the lights as much as possible. Unfortunately, since he become captain of the royal guard, he hadn’t had much time for that.

Berry hummed a little. “Well I know for me personally, they make me feel calm. I always feel at peace when I look at them. The best I can describe it is that it feels like a promise.”

Edge blinked at him. “A PROMISE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?”

Berry looked at Edge. “It’s… it’s difficult to explain. It’s like a promise of what else is out there in the world… That there are bigger and better things out there. That things do get better.”

Edge nodded thoughtfully at Berry. This made sense. Every night that Edge had taken Cherry to the lights he had slept the whole night soundly. No nightmares, no screaming. “THAT MAKES SENSE.” He looked over at Berry who was still smiling adorably at him. He felt something twinge in his soul. “BUT ENOUGH OF THAT. NOW THAT WE ARE ALONE I HAVE A BETTER IDEA ON HOW TO SPEND OUR TIME~…” he reached out suddenly and grabbed Berry, pulling him into his lap. Berry squeaked and then blushed as Edge turned him so he faced him. “BERRY…” Edge said quietly, reaching out with a finger to cup that blue face “BERRY… I’VE MISSED YOU… SO, SO VERY MUCH…” he stroked those bones, Berry leaning into the touch. Edge went slow, he was still unsure how this gentle thing worked but knew he wanted to savour the moment with him. He wanted to make sure that Berry was comfortable, that he was enjoying himself and wasn’t in fear or felt rushed. Edge softly pulled Berry’s face towards him. “MY BERRY~…” he said, relishing the name and endearment on his newly summoned tongue, bringing him into a kiss.

Berry summoned his own tongue and opened his mouth to Edge, letting the tongue in and explore his mouth, wrapping his arms around Edge’s neck and pulling him closer. Edge tasted of coffee and tacos. Berry couldn’t get enough of it. “I…. I’ve missed you too,” he managed to say as Edge slowly pulled away.

Edge dropped another kiss on those teeth, dragging his hands slowly down Berry’s spine, enjoying the feel of him in his arms again. How was it that he had only touched Berry like this once before? He felt like he was addicted to the feel of the skeleton in his arms. Reaching those hips he pulled Berry flush against him and ground their hips together a little, Berry moaning into his mouth at the rough stimulation.

“WHAT DO YOU SAY THAT WE MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME THEN, HMM? I… I CAN’T SEEM TO KEEP MY HANDS OFF YOU…” For the first time in his life Edge felt completely speechless. He couldn’t force his words to come out. He carefully lay the other down on the grass before straddling and hovering over him, “ALTHOUGH I WOULD HAVE MUCH RATHER HAD YOU ON A BED, SOMEWHERE WHICH WOULD BE MORE COMFORTABLE FOR YOU…” he hummed nervously. This was crazy. The Great and Terrible Papyrus nervous? But he was, there was no other words to describe it, as he saw those big blue eyes stare into his own, soul thrummed in his chest.

Berry groaned as those talented fingers once again pulled his guard shirt off his body. “Here… here is good too…” he said, crying out as Edge leaned down and gently bit his collarbone.

Edge brought their mouths together for a quick, hot kiss. “WELL IF YOU’RE FINE WITH IT,” he moved his mouth to Berry’s neck, gently biting at the vertebrae, “WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?~”

He began to pull the waistband of Berry’s pants from his pelvis, releasing more of that enchanting blue light. “Ugh! Edgie!” Berry cried out as his pants were pulled from his body, revealing a fully formed vagina, ready for his partaking.

Edge couldn’t help but stare at the magical flesh and lick his teeth. “AND WHAT’S THIS? DID YOU MAKE THIS JUST FOR ME?” he asked Berry. He gently stoked the wet folds with a single finger.

Berry gasped, shuddered and squirmed with the gentle touch. “Well… I remembered how last time you, you had formed a penis, so I thought… I thought that you… I thought that we would enjoy this, nnngguuh!” he gasped as the very tip of Edge’s finger entered him suddenly.

“HMM… YOU’RE SO RIGHT…” He carefully thrust his finger gently into the monster a little more, slowly making his way up to his final knuckle. “IT LOOKS MAGNIFICENT BERRY,” he growled, “SHALL WE FIND OUT IF IT TASTES AS GOOD AS IT LOOKS?” He quickly lifted Berry’s legs onto his shoulder pads, giving him better access to the little sex, before pressing his face closer and letting his tongue slither out to the treat.

“Eeeedddgggee!” Berry squealed, shoving both his hands into his mouth in an effort to control his volume as he felt that tongue stroke up his slit. He then gasped as the tongue plunged deep into his entrance, thrusting into and out of, stoking every wall. He made the mistake of looking down at Edge, gasping deeply as those red eye lights met his. Those eyes, framed by the whiteness of his own leg bones, paralyzed him, trapping him in a look of intense lust.

Edge moved away from his treat to stare back at the other. Berry flushed when he saw that Edge’s bottom jaw glistened with his juices. Edge’s eye lights seemed to smile too as his tongue licked along his mouth.

He purred, “HMMM…. SOMEHOW IT TASTES EVEN BETTER~… HOW ARE YOU SUCH A GOOD CHEF BERRY? EVERYTHING YOU MAKE TASTES DIVINE~” he asked, winking at the other before gripping the small pelvis and locking Berry back against his face, making loud slurping sounds for Berry’s benefit. Berry flushed an even deeper shade of blue, gasping at the lewd sounds. He didn’t understand how such sounds turned him on but, at a particular juicy-sounding slurp he felt himself become even wetter. He closed his eyes. It just felt so good!

Oh, the little male tasted perfect and that gasp of surprise and arousal the other had unleashed... There were no words that he could use to describe how he felt. He would ensure that Berry was a quivering mess, completely and utterly under his spell, turned on and begging for pleasure. Only then would he take him. After all, as Edge gave a harder and deeper thrust with his tongue causing Berry to cry out, he wanted to take special care with Berry, his Berry…

* * * * *

Stretch and Cherry, without the disapproving glares of their siblings, laughed, joked and created those terrible chains of puns, causing the surrounding patrons to both laugh and groan at their show. Stretch had moved in the booth so he was sitting on Cherry’s side of table. Stretch slapped the other’s back.

“ _Heh. We *hic* seem to *hic *have a lot in common, don’t we *hic* Cherry?_ ” he asked.

Cherry snorted. “ **we sure do! excellent humour that tickles*hic* the other’s funny bone and the two of the *hic* coolest brothers ever seen !**”

Stretch and Cherry clinked their bottles together and finished the last of them in perfect sync.

“ _You’re almost as *hic* cute as my little bro, did you *hic* know that?_ ” Stretch asked Cherry, gently stroking Cherry’s cheek.

“ **pft. *hic* keep saying lies and stuff like that, *hic* asshole. it’s not going to help you*hic* gonna get you laid.** ” Cherry said, flushing under the attention. He went to move away a little.

Stretch grabbed hold of the red Sans and pulled him closer, “ _No I *hic* fucking mean it. You have the same adorable shortness, perfect for hugging and cuddling,_ ” he pulled Cherry into his lap, hearing his hiss of surprise. “ _You have the same facial structure,_ ” here he traced Cherry’s skull, gently tracing from his forehead to his chin, and then underneath his eye sockets. “ _But you, *hic* you’re different in your own way…_ ” he ran a gentle finger down the crack in Cherry’s skull.

“ **don’t think i don’t know it, bub? every *hic* fucking day i look in the mirror at these scars. i *hic* i know what i look like and what i *hic* don’t look like. *hic* i’m *hic* definitely not cute, *hic* nor am i adorable.** ” He pushed the other’s hand away and crawled off his lap. “ **what do you think *hic* you’re trying to prove to me? trying to *hic* make me feel self-conscious or whatnot, *hic* so i’ll *hic* be more likely to hook up with ya or something? don’t *hic* don’t count on that buck.** ”

“ _No, no, no…_ ” Stretch said, throwing an arm around him _._ “ _You misunderstand. I’m not *hic* making you to feel self-conscious or any of that bullshit. I’m just amazed,_ ” he said gently caressing a scarred check and holding the back of Cherry’s skull, “ _I’m just amazed at the amount of strength that someone like you must process to be able to survive in a world like yours. No… not just survive, but *hic* thrive. That, to me takes real courage and strength to do. So I would hope *hic* hope you wear these battle scars proudly. Because even if I had *hic* half the amount of strength that you possess, I would be a much better skeleton for it… you aren’t *hic* aren’t worthless, Cherry, you are *hic* worth so much…_ ”Stretch just gently held the back of his skull, forcing him to meet his eyes.

Cherry gave a little gulp. Was it… was it possible that Stretch meant all this? He was completely shitfaced at the moment. But for a Papyrus to feel or speak this way? He knew his own brother deep down cared for him and hid his feelings to protect him from the other monsters who wished to take advantage of that. But to be so open and honest…?

“ **stretch…** ” Cherry said looking into the other’s eyes.

Stretch gave a little smile before clanking his teeth against Cherry’s forehead. “ _Hey Muff!_ ” Stretch called out suddenly as the spider passed by their table, “ _any chance on a refill?_ ”

“Sorry handsome, you know the drill,” she responded, filling their glasses with iced water instead.

“ _Wha… it’s *hic* already been *hic* six bottles already, Muff?_ ” Stretch asked Muffet.

Muffet nodded. She always hated seeing Stretch, her former boyfriend, so far gone in the drink. “ ‘fraid so dearest. I have to keep that promise to your Sans remember?”

“ _I know, I know… you’re *hic* both too good to me…_ ” Stretch looked around, only seeing Cherry, who appeared to be not only drunk off mustard but also drunk off his words. “ _Uh… Muffet. This is really embarrassing but Blue and the dark overlord… where the *hic* are they?_ ”

“Well after you two had both finished drinking about your fourth bottle of honey and mustard, you told them to go explore without you guys. That you and the other Sans would catch up in a bit after you finished your drinks.”

Stretch blinked and slammed back the ice water, suddenly clearing his head. “ _Muff, do you remember how long ago that was?_ ”

Muffet looked at the clock. “Hmm… probably an hour, hour and a half ago?”

Stretch lurched to his feet. “ _Shitshitshitshitshit. Come on Cherry, let’s go find Boss and Blue._ ”

Cherry looked around the café blearily, waking up from his stupor a little. “ **where… where did they go?** ”

Stretch just shook his head. “ _No idea little man but we need to find them. Just come on!_ ” He grabbed Cherry and swung him onto his back in an odd version of a piggyback ride, Cherry instinctively grabbing hold of him like a kola bear. “ _Thanks Muffet. Just… Just put everything on my tab ok?_ ”

With her nod of understanding he ran from the shop, a “ **hey! hey! slow your punk-ass down! where the hell is the fire? seriously do you want me to be sick?** ” being heard as he closed the door behind him.

Muffet just chuckled before picking up the bottles and wiping the table down for the next guest. He would never learn to hold his booze, she giggled. Still, he seemed to panic when he found out that Blue left with the other Papyrus. She doubted that anything bad would happen. The other versions of Papyrus that she had met were completely and utterly devoted to their Sanses. Though, she would be the first to admit to anyone of not knowing what to think of the dark version of Papyrus and his very high LV. She hoped that everything would work out.

* * * * *

Berry contentedly sat in Edge’s lap, leaning against him and panting slightly. He never imagined that anything, anything would could feel like that. His dating manual didn’t mention what happened after two bodies made love. He felt so, so good! He giggled, the aftershocks of his orgasm still rushing through his bones.

Two boney arms came forward and Berry watched as the hands clasped together and pressed against his own belly, firmly anchoring Berry against Edge’s chest. “WELL,” Edge said smirking, “IT SEEMS LIKE YOU ENJOYED OUR LITTLE FUN, DIDN’T YOU?”

Berry could only flush and nod in response. He had thoroughly enjoyed everything - from Edge’s tongue lewdly licking him and his fingers toying with his body, to him finally being filled with Edge’s thick member that slowly rocked into his entrance… his voice felt sore and he blushed some more as he remembered how he had screamed the other’s name and Edge groaning Berry’s. Edge had made sure that Berry was in as much pleasure as possible, trying not to hurt him. Still, Berry winced as he moved his legs a little and found himself sore, but not unbearably. But, as good as the sex had felt, this moment was perfect too. Both he had Edge had redressed and were now were cuddling underneath the lights, talking a little more about each other and what else had happened since they last seen each other.

Edge had explained that Mettaton had tried to come and visit the house a couple more times. That the last time he had visited, Edge had very publicly attacked and threatened him, and he hadn’t been back yet. Edge doubted that he would be this time. The other residents of Snowdin disliked the star as much as they did and would often attack him if he was seen.

Berry had told Edge that since he had gotten back he was training more with his Captain Alphys and that she was impressed with his improvements in training, even hinting that he might be able to begin his official training as a royal guard soon, which he was personally looking forward to. As much as he enjoyed the one-on-one training, he was looking forward to starting his real duties.

“You know, it’s really odd,” he said as Edge rubbed his thumbs up and down the monster’s ribs, humming in contentment, “Pappy has never let me out of his sight for so long before.”

Edge smirked as he leaned down to clank his teeth with the other’s skull and rub the bottom of his jaw against Berry’s skull. “MAYBE HE REALIZED THAT WE BOTH NEEDED SOME ALONE TIME TOGETHER, SOME SPACE AWAY FROM HIM AND CHERRY?”

Berry was about to respond when he heard a noise from the bottom of the hill. Twisting a little in Edge’s lap he watched an orange smear move towards them. “Oh,” he said, “look there’s Pappy now,” he started to wave at the shape as it came closer.

“OF COURSE HE COMES AS SOON AS HE’S MENTIONED,” groaned Edge, “HE’S LIKE A BAD DOG.”

Before Berry could question him on what he meant by that Pappy and Cherry had made it up the hill and were now standing next to the couple. Or at least Pappy was, Cherry was still clinging to his back.

“ _Bro! Edge! Uhh…_ ” he paused, unsure of where to go from here. Although quickly sobering up on the way from Muffet’s he was still quite tipsy from all the honey that he had drank.

Cherry was mumbling something. “ **i swear on those damn stars if you ever, ever do that again, i will kill you with my bare hands…”**

Stretch chuckled and readjusted Cherry on his back, “ _sorry lil’ buddy. Needed to go fast. Couldn’t bear the thought of_ leaf _ing these two alone for so long._ ” He chuckled as Edge and Berry groaned.

Cherry looked up from the shoulder he was seeking refuge in “ **still not your most glowing moment for sure stretch.**” Causing Stretch to cackle and Berry and Edge to again groan.

“THAT’S IT, I’M GOING FOR WHAT COUNTS AS HOME HERE BEFORE YOU GUYS REALLY START GOING AT IT!” Edge said, holding onto Berry’s waist as he stood up. After he rose to his full height he swung Berry onto his back so he too was held in a piggyback ride. “DON’T BOTHER FOLLOWING IF YOU ARE JUST GOING TO MAKE THOSE STUPID PUNS!” he told the jokers. He began to march off, hardly noticing that Stretch had started to follow. Edge realized after a few steps that Berry had fallen fast asleep on his back. Smiling, Edge readjusted him so he was more laying on Edge’s back, more comfortable for him.

“ _All jokes aside you had better be damn careful with my bro, Edgelord,_ ” Stretch said, walking next to him.

Edge looked at him. Stretch stared fully at him, his eye flaring the same colour as his orange hoodie. “I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT STRETCH,” he said

“ _Drop the innocent act. I may be drunk and more than a little dizzy but my sense of smell works just fine! My brother reeks of both sex and of you, just as you reek of him!_ ” Edge slowed his paces. Ah… so that was his problem. “ _All I’m saying,_ ” Stretch continued, “ _is that you had better damn well not hurt him, or I will find a way to make you pay._ ”

“ARE YOU THREATENING ME, WEEDBAG?” he asked.

Stretch grunted. “ _Maybe I am. If you can’t tell, my brother is all that I have left in the world, and I will do anything, including give up my own life, to ensure that he is safe, happy and healthy. All I’m saying is that, you don’t want to have a bad time with me? You treat him right, you keep him happy, and you don’t ever, ever hurt him or make him cry. You got it, Fuck-Fell?_ ”

Edge grunted. “SAVE YOUR SENTIMENTS FOR THE TISSUES. I DON’T PLAN ON HURTING HIM. I TOO INTEND TO KEEP HIM HEALTHY AND HAPPY. AND, IF YOU’RE GOING TO MAKE VIOLENT PROMISES, I SURE IN HELL HOPE THAT YOU KNOW THAT I HOLD THE SAME PROMISE AND THREAT TO YOU.” he looked back at his twin, his own eye now flaming red.

“ _And what the hell does that mean?_ ” demanded Stretch. “ _I haven’t done anything, nor do I plan to._ ”

“I MEAN, WEEDBAG, THAT YOU CAN ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY, ALL THE ‘DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER’ SHIT AND ALL THAT, BUT YET WE CAN USE YOUR PANTS TO LIGHT OUR WAY BACK HOME!” he gestured with his skull to Stretch’s shorts where there was a brightly lit orange tent in his pants.

Ah…

Ah. Well damn.

Stretch looked down at his body’s betrayal and up at Edge as they continued their march through Snowdin.

“ _Deal_ ” he whispered as they approached the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking it so far?


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone again! Updates are going start being a little less frequent (finals for my university are coming up and I should really begin to study for those) and I've also started work on a second Edgeberry story (which won't be published until things get a little less crazy here).
> 
> This is also the last flashback chapter... for a little bit.... maybe.
> 
> In other news the magnificent TrashArc from Tumblr helped me on this chapter (ideas and proofreading)! Go check them out, they are a wonderful artist, and I've taken more than a little inspiration from their work...

**Chapter Fifteen - Flashback**

 

Berry walked around the edge of Snowdin, enjoying the sound of crunching snow beneath his boots. It was a beautiful morning aside from the minor snowstorm they were experiencing. And it was turning out to be a relatively good one! He had a little trouble waking Pappy today but his breakfast tacos had turned out even better than their usual magnificence. Pappy had even asked for seconds! Berry closed his eyes and brought his hands close to his body in a silent cheer. He was going to have to remember exactly how he made those. Perhaps if he made them like that more often, Pappy wouldn’t spend so much time at Muffet’s.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the spider, he had been happy when they were dating, it just meant that Pappy wasn’t spending as much time with him, which had hurt. After they broke up Berry was sure that Pappy would quit spending so much time there, but that was not the case. He still made a point of going out there four to five times a week and often crashed on their couch instead of his bed, snoring so loud he was surprised that their neighbours didn’t complain about the noise. It really sucked when he was too drunk to read to Berry before he went to bed. Those story times, although Berry he considered himself too old for them, they were something special to him. Rounding the corner at the ruins he decided he would make spaghetti tonight with the leftover breakfast taco meat – quick, easy and tasty! That way there was no excuses for Pappy to visit Muffet’s tonight!

A loud, gross sobbing broke him out of his thoughts. Berry began to hunt out the sound. He may only be a royal guard in training but he could help anybody with anything! Alphys had made sure of that. He was her best student after all, as she had often told him.

He had walked across the bridge (he really had made these bars too wide, he would have to fix – he didn’t want any humans to walk by unnoticed after all) and passed by Pappy’s sentry post. That was a little odd. Pappy wasn’t there. Berry hoped he wasn’t bothering Muffet again. He didn’t want to have that awkward talk, again, with him. The sobbing grew louder as Berry passed the post. Turning the corner he finally saw the source of the crying. It looked to be a small monster, hunched over something he couldn’t see.

“H-h-hey!” Berry called out. “Hey, are you alright there?” The monster didn’t respond. They just continued crying. Berry squinted through the falling snow. “Hey!” he tried again, “Hey you! Can I help?” Still no response. Berry frowned. His ‘gut’ was telling him he knew this monster.

He walked towards the monster calling out as he went. Finally he came close enough to the other monster to make out a blue hoodie, black shorts and pink slippers... “Classic Sans?” Berry asked, “Classic, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he asked the other skeleton. He paused for a moment before walking to the front of him. He must have been in the blind area of his back – how rude of him. Or it might have been that Classic was crying too hard to notice him. Either way, he wasn’t noticed. If he just got to the front of him Classic would surely hear and notice the Magnificent Sans!

He stopped when he noticed that Classic was hunched over, crying hysterically and clutching a red scarf to his chest. “ **not again…** ” he whimpered, “ **please God, not again, not again!** ” he screamed it in a desperate plea. He still seemed like he was still unaware that Berry was front of him.

“Classic…” Berry whispered, “What in the name of Toriel…” his eyes widened. Sans was crouched protectively over a pile of grey dust, clutching a red scarf... “Classic?” he asked, his own eye sockets tearing up. This couldn’t be Rus’ dust. He had just seen the friendly skeleton a couple weeks ago! They were laughing and joking in the kitchen, making their special spaghetti tacos. He couldn’t be gone! No. That was impossible. He was so full of life and energy. He realized what Classic had been muttering. “Classic,” he tried again, “Classic what do you mean, not again?” Classic still made no notice of the little skeleton, just clutched the scarf like a lifeline and wailed.

He looked around, hoping to see if another guard could see another guard. Perhaps the second guard would be able to help in collect Classic and the dust and bring them out of the snowstorm. Classic would freeze if he stayed out here. And for a 1 HP monster, that would happen far too easily. Turning he saw a trail that he had never seen before. Perhaps there would be someone up there…

“Stay here!” he instructed Classic, who still took no notice of him, “I’m going to get help!” He ran down the new trail. Perhaps the guards’ were expanding their patrols and he could find someone quickly.

He reached the end of the trail, panting. He thought he saw a shadow off to the right of him, but this snow was coming down harder, making it difficult to see anything. “Hey!” he called out, “Hey!!” no response. Well, maybe they couldn’t hear him. Snowstorms always greedily swallowed noises. He began walking towards where he had seen someone. “Excuse me!” he called out.

But no one came.

He let out a little whimper. He needed to get back to Classic and get him to his house. Pappy would know what to do. When he was drunk he was always muttering about resets, timelines and dust… Maybe he would be able to do something here!

He turned to leave when he heard more crying. No… no more dust he prayed, walking towards the sound.

It took him a little bit (were these woods always so twisty and turney or was it all part of that new patrol path through the woods? He would have to have a talk with Alphys about making them more user friendly! Someone could seriously get lost!) but he finally saw another shadow, also hunched over and crying. “Hey!” he called out again, “I’m a royal guard, can I assist you?” he ran towards the silhouette slowly picking out distinguishing characteristics of the monster. They were wearing red shoes, were a little heavier than him and wearing a black, fur-lined jacket…

Cherry. “Cherry!” Berry called, “Cherry! It’s me, it’s Blue! What’s going on?”

Cherry didn’t respond either. He just cried louder. Berry got closer and realized he too was saying something, “ **not you too… not you too please!** ” Berry quickly approached him from the front but stopped when he realized what he was holding.

An orange hoodie.

“P-p-pappy?” his voice shook, tears beginning to fall from his sockets. No! No way! How could he even think that? His brother had to be alive. He wouldn’t be out in the middle of nowhere in the first place, and he was a too strong than just to be dusted by anyone! Pappy was very skilled in magic usage! He couldn’t, wouldn’t just die, even though he had the 1 HP disorder…

Berry looked around and this time he knew that he saw a shape even further up the trail. Something told him to run there. “Stay here, Cherry!” He said, a bit unnecessarily. “I think I see a guard ahead, they’ll know what to do!”

He took off running down the trail. That wasn’t Pappy, he repeated to himself, that wasn’t Pappy! Pappy was at Muffet’s, he had to be!

Reaching the end of the trail, Berry skidded to a stop, out of breath. Where did the guard go? He was sure he had seen someone here…

He took a few steps forward and saw a flash of colour ahead. “Hey!” he called out, running towards it. “Hey! Please! My friends and I need your help!”

Approaching it he realized that it was too small to be anyone he knew that was part of the Royal Guard, but that was fine. Even a snowdrake would be more helpful than him at this moment. He came up to the colour and was disappointed to realize that it was nothing more than a piece of what looked like paper stuck between a couple rocks. He frowned. Monsters were told time and time again to pick up their things and not leave them around. Litter bugs! Someone might trip and hurt themselves. Well Berry was here now so he might as well do it for them. He reached down and began to pull it free.

To his surprise it was not paper as he thought it was but a red scarf, very tattered and ripped. Berry’s eyes widened when he saw this. No… he only knew of one monster who owned such an article and they would never leave it hanging around. It was far too precious to them for them to leave lying around somewhere. Looking down he saw what he had thought rocks were beginning to disintegrate.

Dust.

Monster dust.

Edge’s dust.

“NOOOO!” he screamed falling forward. Edge was the strongest monster he knew. He couldn’t be dead. He had just visited Berry and they had claimed each other under the star crystals. “This… this can’t be happening…” he howled in stress and terror. “This can’t be real!”

“ _oooh… but it is Sansy._ ” A high scratchy voice said behind him. Clutching Edge’s scarf to him, he whipped around. A human child he realized. They had a green and yellow striped shirt, brown pants, short brown hair, red eyes and very pink cheeks. Red eyes weren’t common to humans, a very rare occurrence, Berry remembered, usually used to symbolize evil, or a demon.

“Who, who are you?” he demanded.

The child laughed. “ _awww Sansy have you forgotten me already? that’s not very nice you know. after all,_ ” they leaned in close, “ _you were always my favourite._ ”

“No… please I… I don’t know who you are or what you want but you need to stop this! Please! Killing monsters isn’t right!” Berry called out.

The child pouted. “ _aw and here I thought that you were joking around, that you were pretending that you didn’t know my name, that you didn’t remember me… but I guess you’re not the one who remembers the timelines and resets are you? that honour went to your pathetic brother, now that I think of it._ ”

Berry blinked. He had no idea what this human was talking about but they seemed to know him and his brother. And they had mentioned timelines, same as what his brother and the other Sanses had talked about. “Listen, let’s just sit down and talk this out ok? I’m sure that I, the Magnificent Sans, can help you with anything. Let’s…” he glanced at the knife he noticed the other was holding in her hands, “let’s put down the knife first though, alright?”

The child looked at her knife and very carefully brought it up to her finger, twisting and turning so it caught the light and glinted back to him. “ _what’s the matter Sans… are you nervous?_ ” they asked.

“W-w-what? No the Great Sans is never nervous!”

The human clicked its tongue and began to walk forward. “ _I hate liars_ ” they simply said. “ _and to think, that I did all of this for you._ ”

Berry took a few steps back. “What do you mean? Stay away from me!” he clutched harder at Edge’s scarf.

“ _I killed everyone so we could be together Sans – so that we could be the very best friends! we must be together. the world, the universe and all the timelines demands it. so I killed everyone that would stand in our way. Classic Papyrus you had titled your so-called best friend but that title belongs to me and me alone! I don’t share… he didn’t understand you the way that I do, and I knew that you would never accept that – you are far too precious for this world, giving everyone a chance to prove themselves and their worth – so I was forced to remove him. Underswap Papyrus was your brother and he just wanted to keep us apart. I couldn’t let that happen, so he too had to go. and as for Underfell Papyrus?_ ” they gestured to the red scarf in his arms. “ _when I heard that he had taken you as a lover I knew that it was up to me alone to save you from that. I needed to protect you from him. he was going to hurt you Sans, he would have broken your heart and I would have had to help you recover, not that I would have minded of course, that’s what best friends do, but it would have wasted so much time. it was preventable, unnecessary. besides,”_ the child moved closer to him again, “ _I knew that he would have taken up far too much of our precious time while he toyed with you so I took care of him too. now… now we are free Sans! think of all the fun we could have Sansy. you and I, we truly belong together and nothing will stop us…_ ”

Berry had backed up as far as he could, his back now to a tree. “No!” he said. “If I would have wanted to be friends with you I would have. That’s… that’s just common sense, you don’t need a friendship guidebook for that! Besides, how would you think that you killing everyone would make me want to be with you? That’s just twisted and perverted… You… you’re disgusting!” he spat out.

The child stopped close to him. He could feel their breath against his bones. They lowered their eyes and sniffled a bit. Berry paused. Perhaps he had been too rough on them. They looked awfully young after all. Everyone can be a better person if they try, right? Before he could complete that thought the human twisted their neck straight up, their eyes rolling back (the whites of their eyes too were stained blood red) and they screamed. It was high, terrifying and loud. Berry clutched at his ear holes hoping to block out the terrible sound. It sent chilled shivers down his spine.

“ _If I can’t have you,_ ” the voice said again, their eyes glistening red, with what looked like blood oozing from their eyes and mouth, “ _NO ONE CAN!_ ” they lunged forward with their knife, cutting him in a right crescent slice. Berry gasped and coughed up marrow before sinking to his knees, the scarf still held between his hands. “ _bye-bye Sans,_ ” the voice said. “ _See you next reset!_ ” a cackle was the last he heard before he dusted. As the world became silent around him and his body crumbled away he saw his own blue bandana blow slip off his decaying neck and Edge’s scarf was released from the remainder of his hands. The two cloths, baby blue and blood red, twined together and floated off into the woods, away from the madness in front of his slowly darkening eye sockets.

* * * * *

Berry gasped and bolted up in his bed, the sweat pouring off him. He rubbed his hands into his sockets and groaned. It was just a nightmare. Thank Toriel for that. At least he didn’t wake Pappy screaming. He would have wanted to hear all about the dream and Berry himself didn’t understand it, nor was he sure if he wanted to.

He looked at his clock by his bed. Four in the morning. The last he remembered was falling asleep on Edge’s back and then he dimly recalled being tucked into bed. He already knew he wasn’t going to fall back asleep. His alarm would have woke him at six thirty anyways. No point in even trying on that. Glancing down at the floor he was a little surprised when he saw Cherry wrapped up in a sleeping bag, lightly snoring and drooling. Well at least one of them had gotten some good rest.

Dressing quickly and quietly he creaked his door open and listened. He heard Pappy’s loud snoring in his room (he always slept like a log when he was drunk). Sighing once again in relief that he didn’t wake him up, Berry decided there was one thing that he could do. Tip toeing out of his room, he gently closed the door with a slight click.

Creeping down the stairs he gave a little start when he saw Edge sleeping on the couch, his beloved scarf still wrapped around his neck bones. Berry smiled and felt his soul slow its frantic beating even more. Everyone was completely fine. That was good. Edge gave a small twitch in his sleep and curled into himself a little. Was he cold, Berry wondered? Spying his favourite blanket still hanging out the back of the armchair he carefully unfolded it over Edge, him being so tall he wasn’t entirely covered by it. Edge gave a small pause and then relaxed, his breathing deepening. Berry took a couple steps back and smiled. Hopefully Edge would be more comfortable now.

Creeping towards the front door, he quietly opened it and shut it tight, wincing as he heard it click. Not bothering to lock it, he then jumped off the house steps and quickly ran down the road, hoping he wasn’t too late.

* * * * *

Berry arrived at the echo flower hill, out of breath but still able to see the crystals twinkle. Sitting down he leaned back and stared at them. Already his nightmare was fading away, leaving him feeling more relaxed and calm. He smiled and just let the calming feelings flow over him, the lights twinkling above him as if telling him secrets.

Two gloved hands came forward and pulled him into a large lap. Squealing Berry jumped and squirmed to get away but stopped when the hands tightened their grip on him and a low familiar laugh sounded.

“YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO BE MORE CAREFUL,” Edge said with a slight purr. “IT’S VERY EASY TO CREEP ON YOU…”

“How did you…” he tried to say, gasping as Edge bent his head and bit his neck gently, licking it better afterwards.

“I HAD HEARD THE DOOR OPEN AND CLOSE WHEN I WAS ASLEEP AND, AS YOU KNOW HOW THINGS ARE WHERE IN UNDERFELL, IT WOKE ME UP. I THEN SAW THE BLANKET ON ME AND WAS ABLE TO PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER AND, WELL, HERE WE ARE.” He rested his jaw on Berry’s skull as he wrapped the blanket he had brought from the house securely around them. Berry smiled and leaned back into him, enjoying the heat from the other monster and the soft blanket. “SO THAT BRINGS ME TO MY QUESTION,” Edge asked, “WHAT’S WRONG?”

Berry looked up at him in astonishment. “How did you know…?”

Edge looked down at him. “YOU SAID TO ME LAST NIGHT THAT YOU COME HERE OFTEN WHEN YOU ARE UPSET AND, NEED ‘TO CALM DOWN’, AS I BELIEVE THAT YOUR EXACT WORDING WAS.”

Berry smiled a little, happy that Edge had actually listened and paid attention to him last night. “It’s nothing really,” he said, “I already feel loads better,” cuddling deeper into the taller monster.

“BERRY…” Edge growled, placing a hand on Berry’s stomach and warningly poking at a ticklish rib, “MONSTERS DON’T USUALLY LEAVE THEIR HOMES FOUR IN THE MORNING FOR ‘NOTHING’. TELL ME.”

Berry gave a little gulp at the warning. “It was just a nightmare that had woke me up. Couldn’t fall back asleep and so came out here to watch the stars a bit. I’m… I’m sorry for waking you up.” He felt a bit bad. Edge didn’t deserve to be woken up at the crack of dawn for his problems.

Edge’s hand tightened against him. “DON’T WORRY ABOUT WAKING ME UP,” he said, “CHERRY GETS NIGHT TERRORS AND I END UP WAKING UP DUE TO HIM.” He wrinkled his eye sockets “IS THIS ALSO A ‘SANS’ THING?”

“Well, not really. Classic gets them frequently too, at least, according to Rus he does. But I rarely get nightmares. It’s Pappy who usually gets them.” Berry said.

“HMM… INTERESTING…” Edge said. “SO… WHAT WAS YOUR NIGHTMARE ABOUT?”

Berry swallowed again. He really didn’t want to share this one with him. When he was living in Fellverse Edge had come home once after having found the dust of his ‘friends’ and fellow guards in the woods and it hadn’t phased him. He didn’t want him to think that he was a coward. “Nothing worth mentioning anymore, Edge,” he said, “I already feel loads better. Both you and the stars have helped me so much already.” he turned and wrapped his arms around Edge’s neck, snuggling into that tattered scarf. How odd that they had already touched more times in the couple days spent together in Swapverse than the month he had spent in Fellverse. He must already be feeling more comfortable with him, or so Berry hoped.

Edge growled lowly a little more before pulling Berry tighter against him. “IF YOU INSIST WE WON’T DISCUSS IT. HOWEVER, IF IT IS EVER ANYTHING SERIOUS I HOPE THAT YOU WOULD LET ME KNOW.”

Berry looked up so he met the gaze of one intense pupil. “Edge,” he began, “if I ever need anything, help or talking or otherwise, I promise you’ll be one of the first monsters that I talk to. My brother and you. Alright?” feeling a little braver than usual he brought up himself to place a kiss on those teeth.

Edge growled a little more, but returned the kiss. “GOOD. NOW HOW ABOUT WE WATCH THESE STARS UNTIL THEY TURN OFF FOR THE DAY?” Berry could only nod in agreement and he settled in Edge’s lap, watching the stars twinkle at the couple.

As the stars started to turn off Edge pulled Berry up and into his arms. “BY THE WAY, I GUESS I SHOULD MENTION THAT YOUR BROTHER KNOWS ABOUT US.”

Berry moaned a little and rubbed his face. “Well… I guess he would have figured it out sooner than later. He didn’t say anything bad, did he?”

Edge chucked, keep the blanket wrapped around him like a cape as he held Berry. “NOTHING THAT SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SAID, B. THAT HE’LL BE AFTER MY ASS IF I DID ANYTHING TO HURT YOU, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH… HE’S A GOOD BROTHER TO YOU… BUT I HAD TO GIVE HIM THE SAME TALK.”

Berry gasped in sudden realization. “Him and Cherry?! That’s great! That means you guys will visit more, we could go on double dates…”

Edge audibly groaned as he walked back to the Swap brothers’ house. “BERRY, AS MUCH AS I CARE FOR MY BROTHER AND… WELL AS MUCH AS I ACCEPT YOUR BROTHER AS MY BODY DOUBLE, DOUBLE DATES… WELL LET’S LEAVE THE TORTURE FOR THE TORTURE AND INTEGRATION ROOMS, ALRIGHT?”

“Aw come on Edge… it can’t be all that bad. It might be fun!” He smiled as cutely as he could up at the monster.

“BERRY… STRETCH LIKES MUFFET’S, S-CHERRY LIKES GRILLBY’S… IF WE WENT ON DOUBLE DATES IT WOULD END UP HOW IT DID LAST NIGHT. THEM DRUNK AND CRACKING THOSE INTOLERABLE PUNS THAT THEY CALL JOKES… THOUGH I COULD DO WITH MORE OF WHAT HAPPENED WITH US…” his voice lowered and became smooth. Bringing Berry closer to his bent skull, he bit, kissed and licked the vertebrae of his neck. “HMM…” he whispered, sliding one of his hands beneath Berry’s shirt, “DELICIOUS AS TO BE EXPECTED~…” he began rubbing and fingering one of his false ribs.

Berry gasped, his soul tingled and his bones became more heated. Already he was able to see a bit of blue glow escaping his pants. How was this monster able to turn him on so easily the way he did? That was so unfair! “Eedggiiee…~” he whined in need, now pulling at Edge’s scarf.

A low chuckle was heard from his neck, “NOW, NOW. NONE OF THAT… WE ARE ALMOST HOME AFTER ALL… IT’LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT TIME.” The fingers removed themselves from the rib and the jaw from his neck. Berry gave a frustrated groan as Edge winked at him, still chuckling. Edge was right though. The house was just up ahead. Shifting Berry so he could hold him in one hand, Edge opened the door and passed through the doorway.

For a moment, all was quiet and peaceful. The sun was passing through the windows, making sunbeams dance across the house. The photographs that hung on the wall, their glass was clean and the light reflected off them, continuing its path around the house. The flowers were blooming outside, their slight fragrance lightly perfuming the air, making it feel fresher.

But that only lasted for about four seconds.

There was a heavy stomping of feet and Stretch appeared from the kitchen, looking angrier than Berry had ever seen him. “ _WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU TWO?!_ ” he demanded.

Berry gulped. Stretch was furious. “We went out to see the stars, Pappy.” he said.

“ _Early morning star gazing? Seriously Blue? Do you really expect me to fall for a stupid story such as that?_ ” he turned to Edge. “ _What’s the matter with you? Still wasn’t completely satisfied after last night? We had our talk, remember? Yet you still felt the need to steal him from his bed and home and… and… and…_ ” Stretch began to shake and hyperventilate as the adrenaline began to wear off. He had seriously been worried about his brother. Not seeing him in the kitchen cooking or up in his room and then seeing the other Papyrus gone… it had caused him to panic. He had been almost convinced that the other Papyrus had taken him through the Underfell portal to keep for himself. He would have never seen his brother again. His brother was everything to him…

Another gruff voice came from the kitchen. “ **fuck dude! I have a fucking hangover, do ya fucking mind, ya fucking numbskull?** ” Cherry had woken up from his mustard stupor it seemed and wasn’t in the best of moods this morning.

“ _Sorry Cherry,_ ” Stretch called out, “ _your brother seems to have issues keeping his_ boner _to himself._ ” Berry rolled his eye lights as Edge carefully set him down. Edge’s socket twitched a bit and he carefully watched the other two.

“ **well it doesn’t mean that you need to be such a dick about it. come on, show some sympathy to those who don’t recover as quickly the morning after…**”

“ _Just cause you have a headache, doesn’t mean you can act like a_ pussy,” Stretch countered.

“IF YOU TWO FUCKING _SPINELESS_ IDIOTS DON’T STOP YOUR _HUMORUS_ BITCHING RIGHT THIS SECOND, YOU TWO WILL BOTH FIND EACH OF YOUR MANDIBLES IN YOUR PELVIS!”

Everyone paused, not sure what to make of Edge’s outburst. Edge’s skull was tinged red, either in the embarrassment of him too making puns, or his anger at them, no one was completely sure. For a moment, everyone was quiet, not even a bone rustled.

Finally Cherry chuckled, “ **well, tibia honest Boss, i didn’t know you had it in you. i’m proud of you though…**”

“ _That was a bit unusual for you, are you sure you aren’t feeling a bit_ femur _-ish?_ ” Stretch chucked.

With a sudden roar Edge grabbed both Stretch and Cherry by the hoods and dragged them to the door. Kicking the door open the wrong way he threw one, and then the other into the nearby snowbank. “ _COOL_ OFF!” before groaning, realizing he made another pun.

“ **heh. ice one Boss,**” Cherry said.

“Snow _place like Snowdin, is it bud?_ ” Stretch asked of Cherry.

Edge slammed the door shut on them and groaned. Hearing a small giggle he looked up and saw his tiny boyfriend with his hands over his mouth, his star pupils twinkling and shining brighter than any star crystal, staring at him in what could be described as mischievous amusement.

“BERRY, I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD OUT THERE THAT, IF YOU START THAT TOO, I WILL THROW YOU, AND THEN MYSELF, OUT THERE IN THE SNOW WITH THEM…” he growled half-heartedly.

“Me? No, never…” Berry innocently said, turning into the kitchen, “that’ll be **cooking** up trouble now won’t it?”

Loud thunderous footsteps came from behind him and, before he could escape, he was picked up and pressed against the dining table, before being tickled mercilessly by Edge. “I WARNED YOU OF THE CONSEQUENCES, BERRY!” he said to the mewling cries, “I FREAKING WARNED YOU!”

Cherry and Stretch walked in on this after they finished brushing themselves off from the snowbank “ **i wouldn’t be worried about them if i were you. as you can tell Boss is crazy about him… and during this month we didn’t visit… well, we’ll just say he was feeling more than a little bone-ly and tended to stare off into the distance a lot.**”

Stretch sighed. “ _You know we have to eat off that table right?_ ”

Cherry stared at him before looking back to the display. “ **Boss we’re in now! calm down while in front of the overly-protective brother!** ”

That morning Edge and Berry had whipped up some pancakes (only a single batch and a frying pan was thrown out the window due to fire – much to the dismay of the Nice Cream Man and his stock of frozen treats). After eating and cleaning up Edge and Cherry walked to the front door.

“ **well… i guess this is goodbye for now… again** ” said Cherry.

Berry looked at his boots and nodded. He wasn’t ready for them to leave so soon. Edge picked him up suddenly and settled him into his arms, pressing him against his chest and into his neck.

Stretch looked at them and sighed in defeat before turning to his brother’s copy. “ _Let’s go outside Cherry,_ ” Stretch said, “ _let’s have one last cigarette together before you go._ ” His gaze met Edge’s in a threatening glare, one that Edge took the pleasure of returning before he nodded softly. Stretch and Cherry left them inside, already Stretch pulling a fresh pack from his pocket.

In a matter of seconds Edge and Berry were alone in the foyer. Berry said nothing, just clung with a death grip onto that tattered scarf and armour, accidently letting out a little whimper. Edge rubbed his back, softly humming to him.

Berry sadly chuckled. “You’re still humming that same song, Edge.”

Edge sighed in defeat. “YES, WELL, PERHAPS THE NEXT TIME I COME OVER YOU CAN EXPAND MY INTERNAL MUSIC INVENTORY, ALRIGHT?”

Berry flashed a smile. “Deal. But if I were to come over to your universe, what then?”

Edge gave a soft smile. “I’VE SPOKEN TO YOUR BROTHER ABOUT THAT AS HE ASKED ME THE SAME THING. YOU CAN’T COME YET. THE KING IS STILL LOOKING FOR UNUSUAL MAGIC USERS. ALTHOUGH METTATON’S ‘RUMOUR’ OF SEEING YOU IS JUST A RUMOR TO HIM, I DON’T WANT THE RISK OF HIM ORDERING A RANDOM SWEEP AND FINDING YOU. UNTIL IT’S SAFE, JUST PLEASE, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME AND STAY HERE.”

Berry frowned a little sadly but understood. Nodding he reached up and clinked their teeth together. Edge, bit back a moan at this soft, innocent contact, and licked at Berry’s teeth, deepening the kiss. Berry let him inside his mouth and their tongues twisted together, gently yet thoroughly tasting the other, committing the other monster to memory in the sweetest of goodbyes. The both of them pulled away hesitantly and touched their foreheads together. “I’LL BE BACK SOON BLUEBERRY,” Edge promised, “WE HAVE MANY MORE TACOS TO MAKE TOGETHER.”

“I’ll still miss you though,” complained Berry.

“WELL OF COURSE YOU WILL. I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AFTER ALL.” Berry rolled his eyes but gave a little gasp as Edge’s tongue gently licked his jawline. “BUT WHO IS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WITHOUT HIS MAGNIFICENT SANS?” Berry felt his sockets tear up and his cheeks flush a little but before he could say anything else Edge gently set him down and clanked his teeth against Berry’s skull. “UNTIL NEXT TIME, PRECIOUS.”

With that he walked out of the door and towards Cherry, who was just finishing up his own smoke. Together they waved one last time before leaving Swap Snowdin for their own hell.

* * * * *

Edge made a point to visit as many times as he could, at least once a week, usually more. He sometimes even brought Cherry with him so to distract Stretch from him and Berry’s activities. Berry never did visit Fellverse again though. Edge had mentioned on another visit that the Royal Guards had gone through their house again, looking for any evidence of Mettaton’s claim, but still none were to be found.

After a few months of the constant visits, Stretch finally let his guard down around the taller skeleton, trusting that he truly cared for his brother. He still took great care to harass and torment the other, not only with terrible puns, but also interrupting at key moments. When a kiss began to deepen, or a gentle stroking that was just beginning to yield fruit… Stretch seemed to know instinctively when to show up and destroy everything.

And so Blueberry’s and Edge’s relationship flourished, until that dreadful and painful day when Edge gave in to his vices and ruined everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a kudos and a comment. How am I doing here?


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Current Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to TrashArc for going through this and helping me again.
> 
> Are you guys ready for the HoneyMustard, maybe even some feels if I'm lucky?

**Chapter Sixteen - Current Time**

 

Cherry slowly opened his eyes, blinking in alarm at the darkness of the room.  By comparison the TV was brighter as the sun.  How long was he out sleeping for?

            Feeling something move against his skull he glanced up.  Stretch was leaning against him, also in a deep sleep.  As he watched him Cherry felt his soul begin to warm at the sight of the handsome, only in his deepest thoughts would he ever admit that, skeleton.  This was a skeleton that he wished his brother had been more like.  Supportive, not afraid to joke or laze around, and easy to talk to.  But would he be the same if he had grown up in Underfell?  Cherry supposed not.  His and Boss’ universe put certain demands on the creatures who had the bad luck of living there.  You either killed, or were killed.  You either grew up dominant or submissive.  Mean or was kicked around.  And although he knew that Boss acted the way he did to protect him, well he would be a liar if he said that it didn’t hurt at least a little bit.  But now in Swapverse it was dark out and who knows how long he had been over here for.  Boss might be worried (in his own special way) of what happened to him.  Cherry blinked the rest of the sleep from his sockets, stretching and disturbing the blanket covering him.  Twisting his spine so it gave a satisfying pop, he heard something fall to the floor with a dull thud.

            Leaning down he picked up the book that had been on his lap.  He doesn’t like reading, brings back too many memories of working with his father in the lab, why on Asgore’s ground would he had grabbed a book to sit down with Stretch?  His soul fluttered when he realized that it was a monster biology book.

            Blue.  Oh yeah.  It suddenly hit him what he and Stretch were attempting to do.

            “ **yo, Stretch,** ” he said, shaking the lanky skeleton, “ **Sleeping Beauty, wake up!  we both fell asleep!** ”  Stretch’s eyes blinked open a little, before he let them flutter closed again.  “ **come on asshole,”** Cherry tried again, “ **i of all monsters know you need your God-damned beauty sleep, but you need to get up now.  remember?  ee were helping Blue**.”

Finally Stretch shook himself awake.  “ _Shit,_ ” he muttered blinking at the dim lighting, “ _when did that happen?_ ”

            Cherry just shook his head.  “ **not sure i just woke up myself…** ”

            Stretch chuckled.  “ _Good.  Cause it’s not my ugly maw that you should be worried about._ ”

            “ **hey now, Shitface!  say something like that about me that again and i’ll personally rearrange you so your dick comes out your asshole!** ” spat Cherry, flushing.

            “ _Well as long as it involves you, your hands and my cock, it might be better to take this to the bedroom now then, hmm~?_ ” Stretch asked with a wink.

            Cherry flushed his namesake colour.  “ **you know what, just… just shut up.** ” He sputtered out, more than a little upset at the anticlimactic ending.  It was hard to concentrate on puns and an argument when Stretch was putting such images in his head.  As much as he tried to put on a tough guy vibe in front of the other, it seemed like Stretch liked nothing more than to strip it off and lay his true nature out, bare for him alone to see and explore.

            And hot damn if that didn’t put more images in his head and make him feel hot!

            Checking his phone he saw that Boss had called no fewer than 40 times, and had texted him at least twice that many times.  “ **huh,** ” he said, “ **so boss finally quit calling me late last night.  think he finally figured out that we were busy?** ”

            “ _I wouldn’t complain too much,_ ” Stretch said chuckling, “ _He’s what we call bad_ reception _anyways._ ”  Cherry chuckled, sending a quick to his bro that he and Stretch had stopped for a quick nap break but were still working on their project.  “ _Well regardless of who is prettier, Blue is probably ready for a new ice pack.  I’ll go exchange them and I’ll be right back._ ”  Standing up, he stretched out his entire body, fully losing the warm comfort of sleep.  He looked down at the blanket that now lay on the ground.  “ _Do you mind just folding that for me real quick_?” he asked Cherry, _“I don’t want us to get too comfortable and fall back asleep again._ ”  Cherry nodded and Stretch headed to the kitchen to get the ice pack for Blue.  He poked his head out at Cherry again shortly though.  “ _Hey listen, I don’t recall putting the blanket on us, do you?_ ”  Cherry just shook his head as he folded the blanket.  He wasn’t too concerned.  Perhaps subconsciously one of the two had pulled it onto them while they slept.  He heard of monsters sleepwalking and there was even a couple cases of sleep murdering in his universe, so pulling a blanket on top of two chilled monsters didn’t seem to be that alarming to him.

            Finishing with the blanket Cherry picked up his textbook and desperately tried the page he was on before sleeping.  Poor Blue must be just dying of heat by now.  He grimaced at the unintentional bleak pun.  Really, he was surprised that he and Stretch even fell asleep after all the panic that was caused when Blue’s heat came.  A dangerous heat such as Berry’s needed to be either stopped or sated or the monster would die.  And as the usual techniques of cooling didn’t work on Blue and… well that was a bad sign.

            “ **Stretch,** ” he began carefully.  Stretch returned to the living room, an ice pack in one hand and an icee in the other.

            “ _What’s up?_ ” he asked.

            “ **listen, i personally think we are running out of time.  you know what the textbooks say as much as i do.  if we can’t cool it we need to… well…** ” he couldn’t bear to finish that sentence.  Blue was still considered innocent in his brother’s eyes.

            “ _Not a chance._ ” said Stretch.

            “ **come on Stretch, listen to yourself.  he is probably dying of heat up there, pun not intended, and who knows how much time we lost sleeping?  besides, i even heard what he said to you when you were cuddling him and reading to him up there.** ” Stretch looked down at his feet, saying nothing.  “ **Stretch,** ” Cherry said, gently and carefully, “ **Stretch his fever is so high he thought you were Boss, he called you Edge.  he was begging you to touch him, to forgive him for pushing him away.  he’s still hung up on him and i know that my brother is the same way.  i give Boss a call, give him a round or two with Blue to help kill this fever and then we go back to the PG techniques.** ”

            “ _I will never let your brother close to him again.  Ever!_ ” Stretch spat out, his eye now flaring orange.  “ _I would rather pull Jerry out of the woods and have him hump Blue to full health than let HIM anywhere near_.”

            “ **Stretch…** ” Cherry tried again.

            “ _Cherry…_ ” Stretch wiped a hand over his eyes, tears prickling at the back of his sockets.  “ _Do you know just how badly Edge hurt him?_ ”  Cherry paused but shook his head.

The first couple weeks after the break up Stretch had told Cherry to stay away from the universe until further notice.  Even when he was finally ‘permitted’ back, Cherry had noticed that Blue just wasn’t the same skeleton anymore.  He would look off into the distance a lot, quieter and more soft spoken, and he just wasn’t filled with his usual energy.  Blue didn’t get as riled up about their bad puns or catching Cherry or Stretch smoking.  He walked more like Cherry did, slow and sluggish, hands in his pockets, eyes down, trying to make himself less visible.  He would even wipe away a tear or two if he thought no one was looking.  Of course they pretended not to notice anyways, but it was disheartening to see Blue, once easily the most cheerful and rambunctious monster in any of the multi-universes, so sad and disheartened, so undetermined.

“ _He hurt him so bad,_ ” Stretch continued, “ _that he wouldn’t stop screaming awake from his nightmares for at least a couple of weeks.  After I got him awake he would just hysterically sob.  I’ve never, never ever in all the resets, ever seen him like that.  But then, after the second week, he came home from training early one day.  He looked even more defeated than before, more than you ever seen him.  When I asked him what was up he told me that he quit training and gave up joining the Royal Guard…_ ”

“ **no…** ” breathed Cherry, chills in his gut.  **“that was his ultimate dream.  why the hell would he-?** ”

 _“Not only did it make him remember Edge, all the special training they used to do together, and that Edge himself being the captain of Underfell’s guards, but Edge also made him lose complete lost faith in himself to properly judge a monster.  Alphys was always worried about him getting hurt on the field but even she didn’t want him to quit.  We were lucky that she pulled some strings with Toriel and had him officially employed as a sentry, that way if he ever did change his mind and choose to rejoin he wouldn’t have to undergo all the testing and training again.  That isn’t even the worst of it._ ”

“ **how… what could possibly be fucking worse than what you just told me.** ” Cherry demanded.  He had often wondered why Blue never brought his dreams of being a guard, but he had never asked.  Blue would instead just focus on his cooking and trying different and unique recipes, usually staying away from pasta recipes.  He had known that he wasn’t completely over Boss.  But for the little guy to give up such a dream he had strived for…

Stretch sighed, “ _He till refuses to see the star crystals or Echo flower fields.  With every walk or patrol that we do, he would purposefully walk around or take another path so we wouldn’t see them.  One time after he woken up screaming again I had tried to carry him there and he refused.  When I had asked why, all he could say was that it brought back too many memories, and that he wasn’t healed enough to look at them._ ”  Cherry only stared at Stretch.  Blue loved those stares, as much as he and the other Sans did.  Cherry knew that it had brought feelings of peace and joy to him.  So for him to feel so broken, so violated, that his safe place wasn’t his sanctuary anymore… “ _Edge hurt him, and he hurt him bad Cherry.  I never, ever want to go through with that again.  Never.  I would rather see his dust pile from that damned child, then see him cry or scream like that again._ ”

“ **i understand,** ” Cherry said, lowering his eyes, “ **it was just a thought…** ”

Stretch nodded, “ _Please… I get far too wound up when he of all is mentioned.  How about we_ uncoil _from this debate and back to_ spring _-ness?_ ”  He started for the stairs.

“ **that last one didn’t make any sense, asshole!** ” Cherry said grinning,

“ _You’re still smiling._ ” Stretch said, already halfway to the second floor.  He could move fast if he wanted to.

“ **i am and i hate it!** ” Cherry said, readjusting himself on the couch.  He had finally found the page he was on.  Nothing really too new in this one than the other books that he had Stretch had already looked through.  The ultimate rule still in black and white: that the heat must be sated or cooled.  They had tried the ice bath trick this textbook was showing on one of the pages (it was a little of a shock to both skeletons to place Blue in the freezing tub, complete with ice cubes, only to have the water boiling around him in under a minute) but he was a little intrigued by the direct cooling of the soul.  “ **to start, summon the monster’s soul and make up this cooling potion… heh.  well Gaster, never took you for a member of Wicca… kind of interesting finding that out about you…** ” before he continue a loud scream was heard from Blue’s room.  Cherry immediately threw the book to the side and started bolting for the stairs himself.  That was Stretch’s voice no doubt and if he was screaming…

Cherry flew into the room and skidded to a stop beside Stretch.  Stretch was frozen, staring at the bed, one hand grasping the lamp’s string.  Cherry turned to the bed and was scared shitless when he didn’t see the blue skeleton on it.  No… where they too late?  Was he already gone?

“ _Nonononono…_ ” Stretch frantically denied, eyes staring openly at the empty bed.  He began to hyperventilate, over expanding his rib cage with each extra breath.  He already was losing himself in his grief.  Cherry began to approach when the tall skeleton fell to his knees, almost slamming his skull on the bed, “ _BLUE!_ ” he screamed, “ _BLUE!!_ ” his voice slightly muffled from the mattress.

Cherry laid a hand on his shoulder, about to apologize and attempt to console when he realized something was off with this whole scene.  Yes they had fallen asleep while Blue was up here waiting for them to cure him and he wasn’t here now, but there was something wrong…  “ **hey, hey!** ” he said, shaking the bigger skeleton.  No effect.  “ **HEY!  SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!** ” he said, giving a smart tap to the other’s cheekbone.  He stopped screaming and now only stared at Cherry with wide, unblinking eyes.  Deranged eyes.  Bad sign, Stretch was already losing himself.  “ **what’s wrong**?” Cherry demanded.

Stretch was taken back.  “ _C-c-can’t y-y-you see?  Blue… He’s gone, we were t-too late for him.  This is all my fault, all my fault…  How can I call him my brother if I can’t save him from a human, nor can I save him from himself?_ ” his sockets once again overflowing with tears, he begins to repeat himself.

“ **stop it**.” firmly ordered Cherry, pulling Stretch by his beloved hoodie towards him.  With Stretch on his knees it was easier to stare into his eyes.  Stretch quieted and stared blankly at him.  “ **look again at the bed, there isn’t any dust here. do you see monster dust anywhere**?”

Stretch looked at the little bed again.  “ _No…_ ” he managed out, confusion, with a mixture of relief now taking over from the grief-stained look that had taken over the skull..

Cherry gently shook him a little bit before wiping the other’s cheeks with his boney fingers, relieving him of his remaining tears.  When and where had he learned such a gentle act?  Perhaps Blue and Stretch had rubbed off on him more than he had originally thought.  Never in Underfell would he ever be caught doing such a weak and yet touching act. “ **so than he isn’t here.  there is no Blue, yes, but there is also no dust.  neither of us remembered putting the blanket on us right?  maybe he got his bones to move and decided to go outside where it would be cooler for him.  on his way down, sees us sleeping, and, instead of waking us like he should have done, instead his too nicey-nice soul throws the blanket over us, and then goes for a walk.** ”

Stretch looked at him, the crazed look finally leaving his eyes.  “ _But then that means…_ ” already getting to his feet and starting for the door of Blue’s bedroom.

“ **that’s right.  he’s out there, all alone, with all those horny monsters out there, looking to jump his bones.  let’s be calm, go out there, and find him.** ”  They walked down the stairway together, as Stretch continued to compose himself.  “ **we’ll finish that stupid walk with him, together, and then come in and keep looking for help as we chew his ass out for not waking us first.** ”

Stretch snorted, and opened the door outside, motioning Cherry out first.  “ _Sounds like a plan, Stan._ ” He said, ghosts of his humour coming back in the tone of his voice.

Cherry just rolled his eyes as he stepped out, a smart retort already on his tongue.  Stretch flicked on the porch lights and that’s when Cherry stopped moving.  “ **hey Stretch…** ” he said.

“ _Wassup?  I thought you were to run out and find my bro?  Don’t tell me that you were_ brother _-ed by my tears that much_.” Stretch said with a small chuckle, closing and locking the door behind him.

Cherry gulped, ignoring the pun.  “ **you… you wouldn’t happen to own a pair of boots with a slight heel on them, would you?** ”

Stretch lit and puffed a bit on a cigarette before turning to his friend.  “ _No, I’m already freakishly tall.  You should know that all I own a pair of pink fluffy slippers, like Classic’s, or it’s my sneakers.  Having a pair with heels would be bad for the_ sole _, heh.  What’s with all the weird questions?_ ”  He turned where Cherry was sweating nervously was looking out on the lawn.

“ **uh….** ”  Cherry didn’t know how to respond or even begin to formulate his thoughts.  Luckily he didn’t need to.

Stretch looked out at the broken snow.  It had snowed when Cherry had arrived from the portal, and had been just finishing storming when they had dragged out Gaster’s textbooks.  If he and Cherry stayed inside all day and part of the early evening, the outside should have been a crisp, untouched blanket of snow.  Even if Blue had walked out, there would be his little boot prints, and he wasn’t nearly as heavy enough to crush the snow underneath.  These boots, as Cherry said, had a definite thick heel to them and that led from the woods, up the porch, to the front window, up to the porch again, and then they left the house.  They were imprinted in such a way that you could tell that the monster who made it walked heel to toe, much like a disciplined solider.  And the prints were about the same size as Stretch’s feet, if not a little bigger.

Stretch and Cherry both looked at each other, the final puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly.  The blanket, Blue being missing, no dust on the bed, no missed phone calls after the previous night to Cherry’s phone, and now these enormous footprints.  “ ** _EDGE!_** ” they exclaimed together in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys, comment and kudo. Tell me what you think, what I need to improve on or anything that you want to see. I've taken some suggestions and ideas already and incorporated them into other chapters (taco_major and SonataStarblade - you guys better be prepared). Besides I always like hearing from everyone!


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Current Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thank you to TrashArc for going over this with me and helping sort my ideas  
> ....  
> I made a tumblr! My tumblr name is: canadian-buckbeaver -> apparently underscores aren't "real" symbols  
> Anyways if you'll follow me there you'll see chapters posted, see my ideas for my fanfictions, etc, etc.

**Chapter Seventeen - Current Time**

 

 

Berry came to, waking slowly.  Hmm… he must have fallen asleep waiting for Pappy and Cherry to discover a cure for him.  How rude of him.  He shifted slightly, feeling his skull rub against a soft undershirt.  Pappy must have crawled into the bed with him too.  Hopefully he forgave him for calling him Edge.  Pappy should know that the fevers played with a monster’s senses.  But still, Berry frowned, after that little slip up Pappy had left the room in a hurry.  He must have made him upset.  Once this stupid heat was over he would make it up to Pappy.  Perhaps buy all the honey he could from the supermarket, the kind that Pappy really liked.  Or maybe organize a couple more outings to Muffet’s?  That wouldn’t be too bad and both Pappy and Cherry would more than appreciate it.  Berry decided to think on that when his mind wasn’t so foggy and disorganized.  It was so hard to concentrate and the hallucinations did not help him in the slightest…

Pappy must have already forgiven him, although Pappy had quickly said and insisted that there was nothing to be sorry for before he left the room.  What else did he remember?  Berry remembered being picked up and taken outside as well, but he must have fallen asleep as Pappy and Cherry walked with him around Snowdin.  He hoped they would find a cure soon, he rolled onto his other side, hoping to find a cooler spot against Pappy’s spine.  The heat was beginning to become really unbearable.

            He felt phalanges stroke his own spine and he groaned at the light touch, still sensitive to every touch.  Berry realized that he was still stripped down to only his boxers and he flushed a little more.  How lewd of him.  Sure he was overheating with his fever, Pappy and him were brothers and he had already seen all that there was to be seen between Edge and Pappy’s bodies but it was just so, so lewd and a little rude of him.  He should be more covered up in the company of others.

            Wait.  There was something to do with Edge.  Why did his name bring back some filmy memories?  Why was it so hard to concentrate?

            Berry forced his sockets to open, seeing first a black tank top and then an unfamiliar room.  He blinked a little more, the soft light from the table light hurting his eyes before they adjusted.  He began to carefully look around the strange room without moving his head too much.  The bed had been stripped down to the mattress’ cover, and a single sheet, though it was cast off of him for the moment.  The walls were painted a pale yellow colour, but the nightstands, the desk in the corner, and the bed coverings were a deep, royal red.  Berry was sure that he had never seen this place before.

            Now that he was awake he could feel that the fingers gently caressing up and down his spine were clawed.  Peeking up, he quickly bit back a gasp that had threatened to escape.  It was Edge, wearing nothing but his own boxers and that black undershirt, not even his beloved scarf was around his neck.  Berry realized that Edge was sitting up on the bed, reading a book with his reading glasses taped to his skull, that Berry was pressed up against the very tip of his rib cage, and he absently traced Berry’s spine as he read.  Berry flushed, remembering the events leading up to this moment.  He felt disgusted with himself.  Used, like a dirty Kleenex.  Edge shows up and he just lets him have his way with him?  How could he let himself be taken in like that?  He thought he was stronger than that.  Berry looked down at the tiled floor, tracing the tiles’ patterns that had formed stars on the floor.  He was even less suited for the guards as he had originally thought if he lets himself be talked into such situations.  Once he got back home and felt better he would have to inform Alphys that he was permanently dropping the sentry and patrol position.  There were many other monsters that were much more suited to the role than he was.  They deserved it more than him.

            So absorbed in his self-loathing, Berry didn’t realize that Edge’s fingers had stopped moving until he spoke.  “ARE YOU AWAKE NOW, LITTLE ONE?” a deep voice asked him.

            Squealing Berry jumped and went to leap back away from the gigantic monster, only to have the hand that was teasing his spine, hold him in place against the other.  Looking up he saw the sharp skeleton staring down at him, the reading lenses amplifying his lust filled eye sockets.  Edge looked hungrily over him and Berry gulped at the sight.  Conflicting feelings clashed within him.  Lust immediately jumped to the forefront – he wanted Edge to pin him down and pound into him until his heat was gone and over with.  He wanted to be bruised and taken, marked as Edge’s.  As regret and sadness slowly moved in however, Berry’s mind filed with a certain clarity and he knew that this new relationship wouldn’t last.  Edge would have his little fun, make a bit of a mess, and then leave him right back where he was before.  A heartbroken monster that no one wanted as a lover.

            Well now that wasn’t exactly true.  Jerry had been scoping around him more than usual (“Hello Blue.  The Wi-Fi is always better around you.  You and my phone must have a connection” he had said on one occasion) and Pappy had scared him off more than a couple times when he didn’t get the hint that Berry just wasn’t interested.  Jerry just didn’t meet all, or any, of Blue’s standards.  Unmotivated, lazy, complaining constantly… Berry had wanted more someone who could keep up with him and his endless energy, one that could continuously motivate him towards his goals.  Edge had seemed to meet the criteria at one point but…

            Berry looked away, tears prickling at his eyes.  He had spent so long building himself back up after everything that had happened, and he had thrown it all away for a single blow job.  How pathetic was he?  He had always called himself the Magnificent Sans but that wasn’t really true now, was it?  He was average, if that.  Unable to join the guards, unable to catch a human, unable to hold onto the one monster that he really cared about… his list of failures went on and on.

            “WELL LET’S GET STARTED THAN…”  Berry gasped as Edge suddenly lifted him fully on top of him, the reading glasses removed and set on the table beside them, before he settled into the mattress, pulling their skulls level with one another before gently nudging Berry’s skull down for a deep kiss. 

Berry froze, a gasp in his throat.  There was still that same spark that Berry had felt, every time that they had kissed or touched one another.  For a moment he was distracted by the simple joy and pleasure of it, closing his eye sockets he sighed into the gentle contact.

Edge ran his hands down the Berry’s naked spine, groaning into the kiss.  Just the simple knowledge that it was Berry he was tasting, kissing made it all the more sweeter and incredibly hotter for him – he felt more turned on than he had with any other monster.  Feeling his magic form into the familiar erection, he could already feel the wetness already forming in his boxers with its pre-cum.  Damn – Berry really worked his magic on him, even unintentionally.  Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he nudged Berry’s face to the side and began nibbling and licking at his neck vertebrae.

Berry groaned loudly, the pleasure finally releasing some of his cursed heat.  Throwing his head to the side and closing his eyes, he gave better access to Edge’s fangs and let himself enjoy the moment.  He could feel himself start to float off, reach that higher state of pleasure when a particularly harsh bite brought him back down to the Underground with a small cry.  What was he doing?  This was Edge of all monsters.  He had just finished up beating himself up over a blowjob and now he was letting this happen?  He truly must be an idiot…

            “W-w-wait!” Berry finally said, pushing Edge’s skull back away from him.

            Edge let out a little growl of frustration when Berry pushed him away.  Didn’t he see how much he wanted him?  How much he wanted, no needed to protect and save him?  “WHY?” asked Edge.  Failing to get close to the neck again, he resorted to nibbling and licking on those fingers that were pushing him away.  Berry tasted so good, one little taste and you were addicted.  Which is why, Edge needed to mark him as his.  Berry belonged Edge for fuck’s sake.  No amount of time apart could change that.

            Berry flushed as he felt those fangs nip his hand.  But he needed to keep his head clear.  “What are you doing?” he demanded.

            “ISN’T IT OBVIOUS?” Edge asked in return.  “I’M SAVING YOU.”  He once again tried to get at those neck bones to no success.  Damn, Berry could be a strong bugger if he wanted to be.

            Berry kept his hand between them, pushing Edge down on the bed, away from him.  “Seriously, what do you think you are doing?” he asked again.

            Edge sighed, knowing that time was running out for him but Berry wouldn’t let this continue until this ‘problem’ was solved.  “TO BE HONEST,” Edge said, “I’M GOING TO LAY YOU DOWN AND GOING TO TAKE YOU, RIGHT HERE, AND RIGHT NOW.  YOUR HEAT IS STILL AT A DANGEROUS LEVEL, AND SINCE YOU TOOK YOUR LITTLE NAP, IT’S BACK UP TO WHERE IT WAS BEFORE, IF NOT HIGHER NOW.”

            “So what do you want me to do?” asked Berry, tears beginning to prickle from his eye sockets.

            Edge sighed, realizing that there was now nothing that he could do or say to the little Berry to make it go back faster.  He sat up, making sure that Berry was held securely against his chest.  “I WANT YOU TO CALM DOWN AND LET ME SAVE YOU,” he whispered huskily to the little one, causing Berry to shiver at the tone, “WE DON’T EXACTLY HAVE THE TIME TO DISCUSS THIS RIGHT NOW.”

            “And what exactly did you expect me to do?” screeched Berry, tears now flowing down his skull, Edge’s words coming across as cruel, self-satisfying.  “Did you expect me to kick my legs apart and tell you to ‘Have ater’?  To beg for you as I once did?  You hurt me, Edge.  You hurt so badly...”

Edge started to say something but Berry just shook his head with a little sob, signaling him to be quiet.  Edge stared at him, looking a little vindictive, causing Berry to shudder again and look away from him.  But he needed to say what was on his mind.  He couldn’t truly heal unless he did.  “For at least a week after we broke up I wasn’t able to move, I didn’t even attend my patrol or guard duties.  I just lay in bed and cried like a little baby.  I loved you Edge!  I truly loved you!  I gave you my soul.  When I got those pictures of you and that damn robot, you might as well have dusted me.  My soul shattered into pieces.”  Berry gave a quick gasp of air at this, his voice cracking as the pain was still as fresh as when the dreaded day it happened.  “Then, to make matters worse for me, although Cherry was trying to be discreet talking to Stretch, I started hearing all about you and those other monsters.” he paused, trying to gage Edge’s reaction, though he was not one to wear his emotions on his sleeve.  He looked a bit stricken though, giving Berry the courage to continue on.

“Cherry tried to protect your image to me.  He tried, so hard.  You call him useless, yet he tried to help you.  Tried to tell me that you still wanted to do right by me, that you really missed me, that you even still wanted me as a boyfriend.  That, while you were waiting for me to be ready to talk things out, you had gone into heat and needed to ‘release some tension’.  So I grew hopeful that we could have another chance at I at least thought that we had.  I, eventually, was ready to talk.  I was even ready to forgive you.  But then, I hear that you and Classic became an item and you two had to parade it in front of me.  You must have really liked to watch me suffer.  To watch as I realized that I was truly just another conquest for you, a new pet to help you let off some steam and frustration, a new toy to play with.  And Classic really was no help to you.  Classic had walked in on me crying and tried to say something along the lines on ‘how sometimes these things just happen’, how you guys never meant to hurt me and even tried to apologize.  Pappy gave him an earful after he walked in and told him not to bother contacting or seeing us unless it was a life or death situation.  We... we haven’t spoken since, just have talked to Rus if things needed to be passed on...”  Berry paused here as his wavering voice finally broke, the tears freely rolling down his cheeks.  After all this time, he still missed the Tale brother monsters, particularly Rus.  Rus, however, didn’t want to get involved with the drama in the first place.  He had been against Classic dating Edge in the first place, but accepted it as time had gone on.  Rus knew that, because he stayed quiet and didn’t openly oppose the relationship, that Stretch wouldn’t allow him access to the Swap timeline.  That was no excuse for the lack of communication!  No letter or phone call, not even a message on the inter-timeline computers.  Berry had never felt more alone or abandoned before.

Berry took in a quick gasp and tried to steady his voice again.  Edge seemed to give him an empty, helpless stare, only his jaw twitching to show any sort of emotion.  Berry realized that Edge must be frustrated, giving him the blow job and now expecting more action.  He must be an even more heartless monster than he thought, letting Edge get his hopes up on an easy lay.  “I’m sorry Edge, but I can’t, I can’t do this.  I must protect myself.  That means that I can’t get my hopes up only to have something happen and they be crushed.  Again.”  Berry met Edge’s flickering eye lights and continued.  If Edge didn’t like him standing up for himself that was fine.  Just meant that he wasn’t the monster that Berry had believed him to be.  “…If that means that I turn to dust instead of allowing myself to be used as a pincushion, then so be it.  I had a good life.  Who knows, maybe I’ll have a better run next reset.”

Berry gave a dry, sobbing cough, the tight, hot feeling in his chest intensifying.  Edge clicked his jaw, looking once again like he wanted to interrupt and say something but Berry just ignored it.  There was nothing that he could say to change Berry’s mind.  The heat he now felt was truly unbearable now.  He knew that he didn’t have much longer to live.  “Perhaps,” he began, “perhaps I can finally rest in peace now that I’ve said what I needed to say.  Perhaps I won’t come back again in the next reset.  Like I said, I’ve had a good life.  Pappy, all my friends… I wouldn’t change any of it.” he looked again at Edge who was now just silently staring at him, “I wouldn’t even change you or us.  You showed me so much, how much more life could be than just running to the next puzzle.  That, even if it was just a lie, I got to experience something that I wouldn’t have been able to before.  Something beautiful.  You made me stronger, a better fighter, a better guard, and even a better monster overall.  For that I  truly thank you… I…. I would have liked us to be real and not have ended the way we did but… thank you anyways Edge.  Thank you for everything.”  Berry closed his eye sockets.  He didn’t need to see himself dust off.

            A small whimper was heard and Berry felt himself being pulled tight against that chest he had so admired.  Edge pulled him close and sat up on the bed – ensuring that Berry was wrapped in his arms.  “I’VE TOLD YOU BEFORE BERRY, THAT EVERYTHING THAT YOU AND I DID WAS REAL.  ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING, EVEN IF I DID SCREW THINGS OVER IN THE END.  I MEAN WHAT I SAID.  YOU TRULY ARE MY SOUL MATE.  IT TOOK ME LOSING YOU, FINDING YOU AGAIN AND ONLY ABOUT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN, FOR ME TO REALIZE HOW TRULY STUPID I’VE BEEN.  CLASSIC AND THOSE OTHER LITTLE HOOK UPS WERE DISTRACTIONS TO THE PAIN THAT I FELT WHEN I LOST YOU.  YOU KNOW ME AND THE UNDERFELL UNIVERSE, BERRY, EMOTIONS ARE A WEAKNESS HERE.  THEY MAKE YOU A TARGET.  I’M… I’M STILL NOT GOOD AT EXPRESSING MYSELF BUT I HAD A WONDERFUL TEACHER,” he said, looking down at Berry and gently stroking his skull with a single finger, “ONE WHO WAS ALWAYS PATIENT WITH ME NO MATTER WHAT, ONE WHO SHOWED ME TRUE LOVE, NOT VIOLENCE.  ONE WHOM I WAS NEVER WORTHY OF AND NOW, NOW SHOWS ME THAT MY WORST FEARS ARE CONFIRMED…” Edge’s voice, usually so calm and collected, usually so harsh and barky, finally broke, “THAT I CAN NEVER TRULY ATONE FOR MY SINS AND FOR THE PAIN THAT I ALONE CAUSED YOU.  I LEARNED THAT I WOULD RATHER LIVE IN A TIME WHERE YOU EXISTED, THAN NOT, EVEN IF WE AREN”T TOGETHER, NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT HURTS…”

Edge pulled Berry deeper into his chest, his red tears coloured with his magic freely streaming down his cheekbones.  Berry’s eyes remained closed, but a hand was placed on his arm, urging him to continue talking.  “I LOVE YOU BERRY.  I ALWAYS HAVE.  AND I ALWAYS WILL.  I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR WHAT I PUT YOU THROUGH.  BUT PLEASE, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME.  I LOVE EVERY LITTLE THING ABOUT YOU.  THE WAY YOU DANCE AND HUM OR SING IN THE KITCHEN OR AS YOU CLEAN THE HOUSE, PUTTING ALL YOUR SOUL INTO MAKING A NUTRITIOUS AND DELICIOUS MEAL FOR EVERYONE TO ENJOY.  HOW DETERMINED YOU WERE TO JOIN THE GUARDS, NO MATTER THE OBSTACLES THAT WERE IN YOUR WAY.  HOW YOU MADE EVERYONE FEEL SPECIAL, LIKE THEY WERE YOUR FRIEND.  THE WAY THAT YOU WOULD STAMP YOUR FEET AT THOSE GOD-AWFUL PUNS OUR BROTHERS MADE, BUT YOUR EYES STILL TWINKLED IN DELIGHT AT SEEING THEM HAPPY.  THE WAY THAT YOU WOULD SCOLD CHERRY AND THE WEEDBAG FOR ACTING SO LAZY, BUT YOU WERE THE FIRST TO TUCK THEM INTO A BLANKET IF THEY FELL ASLEEP – EVERYTHING THAT YOU DID FOR THEM SHOWED THEM THAT YOU TRULY CARED FOR THEM.  AND I ALSO LOVE THE WAY THAT YOU NEVER, NEVER EVER GAVE UP ON ME, NO MATTER WHAT I DID…” he choked off here, for a moment unable to continue.  The sweet little bundle of bones in his arms had become almost too hot for him to hold.  Edge knew that he would never let him go again.  He blinked in despair as his hands felt slightly powdery – was Berry’s soul already beginning to crack?  His body beginning to dust?

“I STILL DON’T KNOW WHAT I DID TO LUCK OUT ON HAVING YOU AS MY BOYFRIEND, BUT I’M EVER SO GRATEFUL FOR IT.”  He closed his eyes, pulling the little skeleton closer to him and his skull.  “AND I’M SORRY.  FOR EVERYTHING.  THAT, AS MUCH AS YOU SAY THAT I MADE YOU A BETTER MONSTER, YOU MADE ME AN EVEN BETTER ONE.  MORE PATIENT AND LOVING.  MORE COMPLETE.  I LOVE YOU BERRY, PLEASE BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT.  I TRULY LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY SOUL.  IF I COULD REPEAT THINGS, I WOULDN’T CHANGE A THING BETWEEN US, BUT I WOULD CHANGE WHO I AM TO SOMEONE WHO YOU DESERVE.  I LOVE YOU.  NOW AND FOREVER, MY SWEET, PRECIOUS BERRY.”

Edge felt the little bones he held in his arms move to stroke his jaw, and he felt, to his horror, a little dust residue left behind as they moved.  Edge sobbed openly, clutching his love even tighter.  After everything, he couldn’t believe that this was the end.  Edge couldn’t and wouldn’t force Berry to do anything that he didn’t want to do, even if it killed him.  He just held Berry close to him, trying to savor the last moments he had with him.  There was a small thought that entered his mind of how this, perhaps, was how Cherry felt when he saw Edge dying or just his dust in all those different resets. How could Cherry possibly be so strong?  Able to watch Edge die, time after time, and not giving into the temptation to kill himself to end the pain.  Having the strength to get out of bed, perhaps with Edge’s naive prodding, after a reset sucked them from the surface, back down to hell.  Edge knew now that he wasn’t as strong as his little brother.  He wasn’t sure if his soul could even survive this.

Edge started to hum that Nappstabot song that he heard Berry humming that first morning in Underfell.  At the very least, Edge decided, he would ensure that his little love was comfortable.  He couldn’t stop his own tears though as his image of Berry blurred through his red tears.

The small hand reached out and stroked the edge of his jaw.  Without thinking Edge took hold of it and pressed it to his teeth in a gentle skeleton kiss.  The hand stroked a little more before reaching behind his skull and pulling him down.  Edge made a startled sound as he was pushed against Berry’s teeth but opened his mouth to Berry’s tongue that had licked at his teeth.  He keened gently and softly until Berry pulled away.  Edge opened his eyes again (when had they closed?) just as both of Berry’s hands latched onto his shoulders and pulled them both back down towards the bed.  Edge released Berry’s body to stick out his hands to avoid squishing the tiny body,  “B-BERRY,” he stuttered, entranced by the sight of the little skeleton lying under him, panting slightly,

Berry just panted and tugged at Edge’s waistline, where already his erection was re-forming.  “I may be a helpless romantic but I swear on the stars Edge, if you hurt me again I won’t stop my bro from killing you this time.”

Edge smiled at the little one’s statement.  “IF I HURT YOU AGAIN I’LL KILL ME BOTH FOR YOU AND HIM,” he said, tugging off Berry’s boxers and reaching up the small body to stroke and feel his spine.

Berry looked up at him through half lidded eyes and groaned as the claws nicked his special pleasure spot between his shoulders.  “Deal.” He said, pulling their skulls together for another sensational kiss.

Edge smiled in relief when he heard Berry’s pleasure in his voice and saw the body quake in the waves of it.  Pleasure was always a good sign – that meant that there was still time for them to reverse the heat damage of the soul and body.  Perhaps there was time for them yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment! I always like hearing opinions! And like I said, follow me on tumblr: canadian-buckbeaver  
> ... seriously I really don't bite...


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Current Times - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge battles it out with Berry's heat... but is it too late for the adorable little monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this story! Promise guys! It's been sitting on my computer for about two weeks now and I'm still not completely happy with it but hopefully you guys enjoy. Let me know if there's anything that doesn't make sense, linkage or word wise - I always appreciate it!

**Chapter Eighteen -Current Time - NSFW**

 

 

Flipping Berry over onto his stomach, Edge wrapped his arms around him, cuddling against his lover with a soft sigh.  He didn’t dare enter Berry, he was far too worried that with Berry’s heat already so intense and far he risked dusting him.  So that left that other option…

            Bending his head he gently bit the middle vertebrae in Berry’s neck.  Hearing him gasp in pleasure, Edge did it again, and then again, before sucking one of the jutting pieces of the bone, before continuously rubbing his cloth-covered erection against Berry’s tender bones.  Berry groaned in bliss, arching his back and rubbing his pelvis against him, keening, desperate for pleasure.  Desperate for him.

            Edge kissed down the vertebrae, making sure to lick between the protruding bones, gently causing the bones to slightly slide up and down and turn in the spinal column.  Hearing Berry sigh and feeling him shiver, Edge smiled.  He could already feel some of that deadly heat leaving him.  Some, nowhere enough, but some.  Edge continued to kiss and tease Berry’s spine as he trailed his hands down the rest of the small, irresistible body.  Feeling every curve of the bone, feeling the strength of them and feeling how he caused them the quake.  Reaching Berry’s tailbone, Edge nudged him forward, repositioning him so he was face down in the soft pillow, tailbone high in the air…

            Exposing the dripping flower hidden in his pelvis.  Edge stared and licked his teeth.  How delicious it looked…

            Berry murmured, less than enamoured by this new position.  It left his neck and skull covered by the pillow’s folds, trapping some of that uncomfortable heat.

            Edge ran his hands up and down, memorizing the feeling of every tiny bone.  How had he survived so long without touching him?  He found it impossible to keep his hands off of him.  Berry relaxed into the movements, beginning to lean hungrily into the touches.  He shifted uncomfortably in the pillow, trying to find a cool spot.  Edge watched him for a bit as he moved one way and then another, trying to get comfortable.  Sighing, Edge reached under his ribs and turned him over, so Berry was once again on his back.

            Berry swallowed hard, seeing Edge’s hungry look and felt his passage clench.  He just wanted Edge just to take him now…

            Edge went down, pulling Berry’s femurs and slick folds slightly apart, exposing his entrance.  Grasping a tight hold on Berry’s pelvis, he took a quick lick up the slit, flicking at the tender clit making Berry call out, before thrusting his tongue into the hole.

            Berry gasped at the sudden intrusion, his inner walls instinctively clamping around the serpentine tongue deep within him.  Edge flicked his tongue against the fleshy magic’s walls, encouraging it to loosen around his tongue, purring as is it relaxed and at Berry’s delightful sigh of pleasure.

            He began to thrust his tongue in and out, much like he would with his cock, enjoying how Berry withered on the mattress, already breathless and face bright blue.  Sensing that little Berry was already close to his orgasm (monster heat always made them more sensitive and more sexually hungry), Edge began to move his tongue in such a way so it twirled around his passage, ensuring that each wall of the tender passage was treated in the same, glorious way.  Berry froze, stiffening before he grasped Edge’s skull and pulled him flush with his entrance, moaning loud enough to be heard through the walls but not caring in the heat of the moment.  Edge gave a low moan himself, once again tasting Berry’s cum on his tongue.  He swirled his tongue around the passage, ensuring that he got every last drop of the delicious treat.

            Having finished cleaning Berry of his mess, he propped himself on his forearms and looked down at the little one, his eye sockets were tightly lidded shut, his breath gasping and stuttering, and still so flushed in the face.  Berry finally opened his sockets, letting Edge see those delightful blue heart eye lights again.  How long had it been since he’d seen them?  Far too long… it was before Berry and him had broken up, that much he was sure.  A groan caught Edge’s attention.  “Please… Edge…” Berry begged slightly, “more… I need more of you…”

            Well… that was all that needed to be said.  Berry was already trying to reach his boxers, trying to release the red erection hidden inside them.  Edge gently pushed Berry down on his back again, giving him a deep kiss.  Berry gasped and moaned as he tasted his own magic on Edge’s tongue.  He had no other time to think of that though.  In a seemingly smooth motion Edge had rid himself of his boxers and had seamlessly entered Berry.

            After entering, Edge himself gave a huge, shuddering sigh.  So wet, so tight… so perfect… was this heaven?  He could think of no other way to describe such feelings coursing through his body.  Looking down at his little lover, he watched as Berry’s face changed from shock and slightly pained, to pure pleasure.  Edge felt his throat constrict at the sight.  How glorious.  He gave a small, careful thrust, testing how ready his partner was for him.  Hearing a low and pleasured moan, Edge thrust again into the chambers, carefully, ensuring that he did not hurt the tiny Berry.  After a few more small thrusts, he felt Berry’s passage relax slightly, allowing him to slide more easily into him.  Giving a loan groan himself, he finally set up a faster and more steady pace, gasping as Berry wrapped his legs around his spine, attempting to trap the pleasure within him.

            Edge rutted desperately into Berry, groaning thickly as he felt the slick chambers tighten around his rod.  Berry was already getting close to his second orgasm, which Edge was more than willing to indulge in.  He had carefully held himself back from coming.  He wanted to concentrate on Berry first before his own needs.  But damn, as he panted and stared down at the other skeleton who was clasped around his neck, moaning and squealing with complete abandon, damn he was just enjoying this version of help so much, he let out a loud gasp as another tingle rocked his entire rod, Edge brought himself in closer to the smaller monster and thrust faster, huffing more and more.

            “Edge…” little Berry moaned, his eye lights a little dim from the overstimulation of pleasure.

            “WHAT IS IT *gasp*, MY LITTLE, *huff* BERRY?” Edge managed to gasp out, still holding the rhythm.

            “Edge… you *gasp* haven’t come yet… have you?” he squealed as Edge finally found and hit that magical G-spot hidden inside him.

            Readjusting himself so he could thrust against that one spot more, Edge shook his head.  “NOPE… GOT… GOT TO GET YOU TO… FINISH FIRST…” he gasped out.

            "But Edgie…” Berry tried to coordinate his thoughts.  He was so close!  Why was Edge so good to him?  “Edgie... what about you…?!” he screeched at a particularly hard thrust.

            “DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME BERRY,” he said, continually thrusting into Berry, “I’M WORKING ON YOU...”  Hmm… it felt so good being inside Berry again.  The wet and slick walls of Berry’s pussy tightened around his dick, causing indescribable sensations in his body.  He groaned.  How was it that it was just the fact that he was inside Berry that made it so good?  He knew he had never stopped loving Berry, even when he was with those other blasted monsters.  Berry was the only one for him.

            Berry opened his bleary eyes.  He felt so good and it wasn’t just because his intense heat was finally being satisfied.  Edge felt so good inside him… he had to do something, he couldn’t just let Edge hold out forever.  It just wouldn’t be fair to him… no matter what he had done to him.

            As Edge continued rutting into Berry, Berry’s legs came up, wrapping around Edge’s hips tighter and pulling him closer to the skeleton.  Edge huffed a little at the new position Berry demanded but reoriented himself and continued the same pace as before.  Berry let him rut into him a bit more, enjoying the pleasure of Edge being so close before he started rolling his hips against Edge’s pelvis.

            Edge gasped, stuttered and almost lost his rhythm at the first roll.  “BERRY…” he gasped out as the new sensation caused him an intense amount of pleasure, “BERRY WHAT ARE YOU… DOING-ING~?”

            Berry twirled him hips one way and another, leaving Edge in delicious chaos, not knowing when or where the next turn would be.  Edge gasped as the pleasure began to build up more in him, he couldn’t hold it back much more.  He gasped and grunted as he tried to hold back the pleasure overwhelming him.  “BERRY,” he groaned, “S-s-STOP!  I’M GOING TO CUM TOO!”

            “Cum for me,” Berry huffed, “come on, you… you always felt so good when you do…  I need you to… to… mweh~!” Berry cried out, “Edge!” as he came for a second time, before biting down Edge’s clavicle.

            “DAMNIT BERRY!” Edge followed soon after.  The sensations of feeling Berry’s bliss and bite were too much for him.  Berry’s walls shuddered and tightened around him and he groaned as he felt them finally milk his long staff of his cum, releasing it to Berry’s body and soul.  He came hard, shakily coming down from his orgasm.  Gasping for breath, his arms lost their strength and he dropped, almost crushing Berry, by a miracle catching himself just in time.  Panting he slid off Berry and fell to the side of him, closing his eyes as he moaned in absolute bliss.  So good.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like that other than with Berry.  Damn, he was rather hung up on the little guy, wasn’t he?  Turning his head he saw Berry beside him, also panting and coming down off the high he had gotten from the pleasure.  Reaching over, Edge pulled the little skeleton on top on him, cuddling him close as they both panted, attempting to slow their breathing.  Feeling the little male’s forehead Edge frowned and growled a bit.  Although he was almost back to normal temperature Berry was still too warm.  He needed a little more to finally break this damned heat.  Well, once he caught his breath Edge would be more than happy to try again.  Luckily, Edge is a very persistent monster, especially with his precious Berry.

            As he looked over the tiny monster, just resting on his chest he felt like he had to say something to him.  He needed to take a chance on this.  It wasn’t like he had anything to lose after all, he only had all to gain.  “BERRY…” he began, “YOU KNOW THAT I MEANT EVERY WORD I’VE EVER SAID TO YOU, RIGHT?” he stroked that beloved skull with a single talon

            After hesitating for a bit Berry leaned into the touch.  “Well, sometimes Edge.  It always felt like you still held something back from me though.  It… well, it hurt sometimes to be completely honest.  No matter how hard I tried or proved to you, it just always seemed like I still wasn’t completely trustworthy or something…” his voice broke on the last words.

Edge felt his soul sink a little.  Had he really felt like that, even before the shit-show started?  “I’M… I’M NOT GOOD WITH MY EMOTIONS.  EVER.  AS I SAID TO YOU BEFORE THEY PAINT ANYONE A TARGET HERE IN UNDERFELL.  SHOWING OTHERS A WEAKNESS OF YOU, WELL…” he paused.  What could he say?  Berry just stared up at him, those beautiful eyes, patiently staring at him.  “I MISSED YOU SO MUCH…” Edge said suddenly, “I MISSED THIS!  ALL OF THIS!” He wrapped his arms around the tiny skeleton, pulling him impossibly closer, clanking his teeth against his skull.

            Edge felt his soul flutter a bit.  He’s said so much already… could he continue on?  Just keep going he told himself, he needed to say this out loud.  “I DON’T KNOW HOW I CAN MAKE IT UP TO YOU BERRY.  I KNOW… I KNOW THAT I HURT YOU SO BADLY THAT I DON’T DESERVE ONE, BUT I WANT… I NEED A SECOND CHANCE…  I LOVE YOU BERRY,” he said softly, tipping their foreheads together, “I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL.  YOU ARE MY ONE AND ONLY...”

            Berry felt his heart melt a little bit at Edge’s words but, for once, his mind miraculously remained clear.  Could it be that Edge was serious?  He sounded so sincere.  But there was always that chance he was using him to get something out of him.  One last good lay perhaps?  Letting himself say just say enough to really shatter him?

            “How can I be sure that you don’t want to hurt me again?” he asked in a whisper.

            Edge looked at him.  He had really done a number on him.  Berry had done nothing but good for Edge and, in return, Edge gave him this hell.  How could he even be asking for a second chance?  Berry’s soul probably hasn’t even finished healing yet from the first round.  “I WILL DO ANYTHING, ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING, TO HELP YOU TRUST ME AGAIN BLUEBERRY.  I… I KNOW THAT THIS ISN’T A ONE NIGHT PROCESS BUT A LIFETIME'S.  I PROMISE, I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING, THAT I WON’T EVER HURT YOU AGAIN, OR QUIT TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR WHAT I DID.  YOU ARE MORE THAT WORTH THIS PROCESS.”

            Berry looked down at the other, the hand still stroking his cheek.  “What… what would you do… for me?”  He tremblingly asked.

            Edge met his eyes.  “I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU.  GO ON A QUEST, MAKE PUZZLES, KILL SOMEONE…  NOTHING IS OUT OF THE QUESTION.”  Berry looked away from Edge, humming a bit.  With a bit of a shock Edge realized that Berry had something in mind already.  “THERE IS ALREADY SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND I SEE.  WHAT IS IT?” asked Edge.

            Berry shook his head, “Nothing… It’s stupid, really.  Besides, it’s something that you wouldn’t ever agree to...”

            Edge pulled Berry’s chin up to meet his desperate gaze.  “TRY ME.” he simply said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear why aren't I studying for exams...?


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Current Time - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is desperate to make things up with Berry, but what does he need Edge to do for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, could not resist an early posting!

**Chapter Nineteen - Current Times - NSFW**

 

Edge stared hard at the blushing little monster on his chest.He seemed very reluctant to tell Edge what he wanted…

Of course, this made Edge more curious and desperate, to find out what it was.But, for Berry’s sake, he put on a patient front.Stroking his spine up and down with the hand not cradling his skull, enjoying the feel of his bones rubbing against his.

“Mweh…” Berry groaned, very embarrassed, cheeks flushed bright blue.“If I asked to you… you to… make a vagina and to… to bottom?” he finally asked, yanking his head away.How lewd of him to ask.What would Edge think of him?

This request had Edge pause and felt himself heat up, his own cheeks flushing a slight pink, at those words.Berry had said this a little too quickly, almost like he had he been thinking about this for a while now…“HOW LONG HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF ME WITH A PUSSY?” he questioned, unsure if to be flattered or concerned…

Berry flushed.“The… the first time we… were together I thought that… it would be good to try…But… but the one time I had asked about topping, you seemed so adamant against it.Shut my suggestion down so quickly… I didn’t dare even ask about you forming a vagina.I just… I had started to feel like I was… just something that you would use to amuse yourself with…Even after you had told me about the power of dominance in your universe it just… well it never felt fully fair, you know?”How could he be admitting all this to Edge?He thought he was over such feelings.After his episode with Mettaton, a lot of things were pushed to the back burner.

Edge swallowed hard.Where he came from in Underfell, as he had told Berry before, dominance was power, and the very key to surviving. Being dominated was frowned upon.Power was the only option, the only option to survive.Yet someone always had to bottom during these rounds, right?

But how much longer could he keep using Fellverse as an excuse for him being scared?

That thought made him pause as well.What could he be scared of?This was little Berry, his lover, his friend… hopefully soon to be something more?Edge swallowed harshly.There was truly nothing to be afraid of but, every time he thought of someone penetrating him, even if it was just his little Berry, it caused his bones to shiver and his soul to quake. He looked over the tiny male.

But if this was a fantasy of Berry’s than this could mean that it be more useful in ridding the rest of that heat.When a monster goes into heat, the monster that they fantasize or lust after is the one that proves to be the most effective for satisfying the heat.The same went for fantasies.If there was a specific bedroom activity or position than it too would effectively dispel of the heat faster...

But seriously, who cares if Edge was slightly nervous of Berry topping him?As he told his guards, there’s always a time and place to push outside that comfort zone.

“SO…” Edge nervously began, “LET’S GIVE THAT A TRY IT THEN.” Edge looked away from his beloved and stared at the chair in the corner, now more than a little embarrassed at his wording.Why couldn’t he ever say the right things?

Sneaking a peek back at Berry he saw Berry’s eyes twinkle with a mixture of stars and hearts.“Re-really?” he asked, his cheeks impossibly more blue.

Edge smiled and chuckled.Oh Lord, that reaction was more than worth the words.Berry really was just too stinking cute. “REALLY.” concentrating on his pelvic area he formed the sex that he only formed once or twice before, and only for his own amusement.

Berry gasped as he saw Edge’s vagina form.He was already soaked, his juices slowly dripping from his lips and onto the bed. The lips were swollen, begging for his attention.He saw the clit, the tiny button fully aroused and ready for his partaking.He slid off Edge’s chest and settled in between Edge’s legs, staring at it hungrily.He faintly felt himself licking his teeth and feeling even more turned on by the situation.Reaching down to his own body he started stoking his pelvic bone until his own erect member, fully formed and, already weeping with pre, appeared.He gently poked at the magic vagina with his fingers, and heard Edge give a gasp.He looked up at the taller monster, even brighter stars in his eyes.“Edgie it’s gorgeous!” he exclaimed.

Berry looked at Edge’s entrance and inserted the very tip of his finger in, causing Edge to gasp again.Suddenly clawed fingers grabbed his hand, causing him to look up.Edge was flushed a deep red and was now sitting up.“BERRY… UH… PLEASE.BE CAREFUL.I’VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE…”Berry looked at him in astonishment.Edge had really never done this with any other monster?He… he didn’t know what to think.It was almost like they were taking the other’s virginities.A warm glow started in his soul and sent tingles down his spine.

Berry leaned up and gently clinked his teeth with Edge’s, causing Edge to moan a bit.“Don’t worry,” he said, repeating those words that Edge said all that time ago, “I’ll be gentle.”He tenderly pushed Edge back down on the bed, having him lie on his spine so Berry could begin his fun.

It was one thing to say such fantasies, Berry realized in a hurry as he settled between Edge’s femurs, it was a completely other thing to act them out.Swallowing hard he stared at Edge’s entrance, wondering where he should begin.A small wanting growl escaped, causing him to flush.“YOU KNOW BERRY,” Edge said in a teasing tone, “IF ALL YOU WANTED WAS A PICTURE I WOULD HAVE LET YOU TAKE ONE.”

Berry squeaked a little.“I’m… I’m just enjoying the moment is all!” he managed, his face becoming even more blue.

“WELL THEN,” Edge said, a teasing glint in his eye, “ENJOY A LITTLE FASTER OR I MIGHT HAVE TO SPEED IT ALONG…”

Gulping a little, Berry stared down at the swollen lips.They looked so red and sore.Taking his thumb and forefinger he gently pulled on one.Edge bit back a gasp.He was so tender down there.Berry carefully rubbed on it before dropping a small kiss to it.As Edge hissed in pleasure, Berry repeated the same actions to the other lip.Still looking at the dripping hole he began to wonder what Edge tasted like.Gathering his courage he quickly licked up the slit as Edge often did to him.“Hmmm…~” he said.Edge tasted like the sugary fruit punch that Muffet sold in her café shop.Grabbing a firm hold on Edge’s hips, he began to thrust his tongue into the hole, realizing that with his shorter and broader tongue, but he couldn’t get as deep as Edge did.He was disappointed at first but realized that this meant that he could pleasure Edge in a different way.Smirking, he lifted his jaw from the hole and looked up at Edge.“You know Edge, each time we were together I always paid attention to you, noting what you liked and didn’t, your sensitive areas…”Berry readjusted his skull and instead found Edge’s clit.Giving the sensitive little bud a little lick, he then began to suck on it.Edge gasped out his name and bucked when the pleasure began building.Pushing down on his hips, Berry secured Edge to the mattress, never letting up his prize.As Edge began to moan louder, Berry reached up to that proud and tall spine and began to stroke it.It was a little difficult with his skull occupied but nothing that the Magnificent Sans couldn’t handle.

Hearing Edge groan as if in pain, he quickly looked up at him.Eye lights rolling to the back of his skull, cheeks flushed, tongue out and panting as if he had ran a mile, Edge looked anything but in pain.He looked like he was ready to be devoured.Still stroking the spine with one hand, Berry gently stroked the outer lips as he continued to lick at the clit. Oh… Edge was even wetter than before.Tenderly he quickly swiped his finger around the entrance, before pushing in with one finger.Edge jerked up with a quick “BERRY!” before groaning as Berry thrust the finger in and out, feeling Edge’s muscles desperately trying to cling to him.Adding a second, he stretched him out a little more, carefully listening to Edge’s noises before beginning to scissor with a second finger.Finally, Berry withdrew his fingers and mouth, finally, Edge was ready for him.

Edge bit back a cry at the lack of stimulation but was more than thrilled when he realized Berry was moving on as he climbed just on top of the taller skeleton.As Edge watched, Berry readjusted his body, pulling Edgeès legs further apart again and ensuring his feet were firmly placed on the bed making a crude ‘V’ shape with his legs.Berry settled himself on front of his hips before pushing a single finger back inside of Edge.“Oh Edge,” he moaned and Edge let out a low groan.“How are you already so wet and ready for me?”Blushing furiously Edge just nodded and whimpered.Berry was entranced by those sounds.He had never heard Edge make sounds such as those before.He needed to hear more.

Edge was done with foreplay.He wasn’t too worried about Berry’s fever, as the last time had diminished the worst of it.But, as impossible as it was for him to admit, he was more worried that he would lose his cool.This shouldn’t be an issue though.He was, after all, the Great and Terrible Papyrus! Other monsters trembled before him in fear of his bone attacks and harsh commands!He trembled a little though watching in desire as he had just witnessed his little Blueberry shift from a submissive nature to a dominant. This was interesting, he decided.He wanted, no he needed, more of this.

Berry’s hands shook as he finally guided his cock to Edge’s entrance, giving his own member two pumps as he had always seen Edge do.He was excited but so, so nervous.He looked up at Edge who watched him, a bit impatiently but also… was that fear in his eyes?Berry gulped and slowly and carefully pushed in his tip before he climbed the rest of the way onto Edge’s pelvis and then finishing pushing himself in to the hilt.“Ngarahh…” he moaned.So good!This felt so good!The heat, the wetness, Edge’s walls grasping and hugging him…Was this how Edge had felt as he penetrated him?He looked up at Edge and let out a quiet whimper.

Edge had let out a moan of his own upon feeling Berry enter and climb on him.It hurt ever so slightly but it felt so good.Although Berry’s dick was smaller than his, he had some surprising width to him that caused Edge’s walls to stretch pleasantly to accommodate him.There was so much pleasure with it, already the initial pain was fading away.He made a note to himself to be more aware of Berry when they were together, in case he unintentionally caused him pain.That little whimper that Berry had made after entering him alone made this all worth it.Little Berry was in nothing but absolute and sheer pleasure.

He gave another gasp as Berry pulled his hips back did a tiny experimental thrust inside.He watched Berry’s face and saw the pleasure streak across his face.“Edgiee~…” he moaned.He moved his hands to ground them close to Edge’s ribs.This allowed him to sink and stay in that new, wet heat up to his hilt and also giving a little more stability.He started a slow, easy pattern, getting used to this new position while also allowing Edge to adjust to his new role.But it was so difficult, this heat and the wet flesh felt so good, he wanted to speed up and fully enjoy this moment.“Hmmmm…~!” he moaned.“You feel so good around me~.So wet and tight… it’s… it feels even better than your hands and mouth!~”

Edge moaned.Berry’s vocalization somehow turning him on even more.The first few thrusts had been a bit painful but now, now pleasure was over taking him and he needed more.“FASTER, BERRY,” he said, wrapping his arms around Berry’s spine and pulling him closer to him, “THRUST FASTER.”

At Edge’s instructions Berry gave a quick whine and began thrusting faster until he was almost at par with the speed that Edge’s thrusted.What a quick learner!He adapted so quickly.Edge felt more than a little proud for teaching him…“So good Edge,” Berry cried out again, “so good~…!”

Edge couldn’t keep his volume down as he too cried out in ecstasy.Berry was such a good and careful lover, made him wonder why he hadn’t tried this sooner.Berry inside of him was almost as good as him inside of Berry.Groaning he began to roll his hips in the same way as Berry did to him, drinking in the aroused gasp Berry made and groaning in pleasure that it caused himself.Ah… so that’s why Berry did those motions.It caused Berry’s dick to hit a few different, more sensitive bundles of nerves.Edge felt Berry’s thrusts move, not just hitting the same place.He groaned as at one thrust Berry rubbed his pelvis against his clit and hit that magical, hidden G-spot with his dick inside of him.“RIGHT THERE BERRY,” he begged, “RIGHT FUCKING THERE…”

“Hmm… Edgie~…” Berry cried out again.Continuously rutting the same way so his thrusts landed perfectly where Edge desired.Edge sounded so close too.Berry was slightly disappointed, he didn’t want this episode to end anytime soon.He readjusted his tiny body against Edge’s so his thrusts would come faster, while, to more of Edge’s delight, he continuously stroked that one area.

“NGHH…!” Edge groaned, rolling his hips in the same rhythm as Berry’s of their pelvis gently clashing with each other, sparks of complete and utter satisfaction in his mind.“BERRY… THIS… NGH…” he moaned, unable to keep himself coherent.He was too deep in pleasure.If he had any of even the smallest doubts about him and Berry together before, they were gone.He knew that he was destined to be Berry’s and Berry destined to be his, forever.He thought of the first time that they had sex, laying him out carefully in the echo field, tasting him and then thrusting into him much the same as Berry was now doing to him.Edge realized again that he couldn’t allow anyone else could have him.No one else was allowed to hear those noises he made.No one else was allowed to taste him.No one shall slide into him or be penetrated by him.Berry was Edge’s alone!Growling loudly, he sat up quickly, keeping his pelvis slightly angled so Berry could keep fucking him in that magical area.As Berry moved forward again he grabbed Berry’s neck with his teeth, causing Berry to cry out at the unforeseen, yet pleasurable roughness.Edge then bit down hard as he could, feeling his serrated teeth sink deeply into Berry’s neck vertebrae, scaring it – marking him permanently as his.Berry cried out, again the dark pleasure mixing with pain until it was indistinguishable from one another.“YOU’RE MINE!” Edge snarled to him, “ALWAYS HAVE BEEN, AND ALWAYS WILL BE, MINE!NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER, EVER HAVE YOU!MINE!”He gave a last little bite before releasing Berry’s neck.

Before he could lean back down and admire his handiwork Berry had come forward too and bit his neck in the exact same way, those hidden and easily forgotten fangs effortlessly piercing Edge’s neck.As Edge cried out in surprise at Berry’s movements and also at this new pleasure, Berry replied “Well, if I’m yours that means you belong to me and no one else!I won’t, I refuse to share you with anyone! Mine!Mine!”

Edge leaned forward after Berry released his neck and kissed him deeply.The taste of the other’s marrow and magic a unusual, addition to their play.Their tongues fought for dominance but Edge pulled away before a winner could be confirmed.“I’M ALL YOURS, BERRY.ONLY YOURS.”He saw Berry’s pupils turn from undefined hearts to multiple little hearts in his irises.This alone was enough for Edge to groan.“BERRY…” he moaned to the little one.

With a howl Berry gave a last hard thrust into Edge and Edge gasped, eye sockets widening as he finally came.He fell back against the mattress and shuddered with absolute pleasure, watching Berry’s face change as Edge’s cunt muscles contracted around Berry’s rod, forcing him to orgasm and stroking every last bit of magical fluid from him and delivering it straight into Edge’s hungry soul.Edge could only stare as Berry howled his name, his back arched backwards, cheeks flushed and eyes tightly shut.What a gorgeous sight.He had done that to him, he alone had done that to him.Somehow this time was different from all the other times that they had come together.Gasping as Berry came down from his high, he fell against Edge, pushing them both deeper into the bed.

Edge felt their magic dissipate into nothingness.Grabbing Berry by the shoulders, he pulled him up and rested him under his chin, resting a hand on the back of Berry’s skull.This moment was perfect, he thought.Still shuddering from the pleasurable aftershocks, he felt all along Berry’s body.The bones felt surprisingly cool even after their little fun.Edge smiled.Berry’s heat was finally sated, and he was ultimately safe.He would more than happily do that again though.Who would have ever thought that such an innocent Berry would be so good at being a dominant partner?It was a nice change from only the submissive nature he had only seen before, although Edge would still openly admit that he still preferred being the one in control.He chuckled, making a note to see if he could perhaps introduce Berry into some of the more kinkier positions or fucking.He had a feeling Berry would enjoy the dominant portion of that play too.Tying Edge up while he plowed into him like that…Edge smiled, groaning at the daydream.

Berry gave a low moan and Edge’s attention returned to the real skeleton in his arms.“Did you… did you really mean all that?” Berry asked Edge, rubbing at the bite mark that Edge had given him.

Edge chuckled.“EVERY WORD BERRY.I’VE ALWAYS MEANT EVERY WORD I’VE SAID TO YOU.”

Berry looked up at the taller skeleton and gave a tender, small smile.“You do realize that if you hurt me again, Stretch will seriously dust you...Though, this time I might just have to be the one to do it to this time.The Magnificent Sans has an image to uphold, after all.”

Edge pulled the little one closer.“I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING TO WORRY ABOUT THAN.IF I EVER DID THAT AND RISKED LOSING YOU AGAIN, I JUST MIGHT HAVE TO DUST MYSELF.” he responded, joking darkly as his soul started beating faster as Berry snuggled up to him.Well, now was a good of moment as ever to ask that dreaded question.“WOULD YOU GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE TO DO RIGHT BY YOU?” he asked, fearful of the answer.

Berry looked up at him, his big blue eyes showing concern.“But… you and Mettaton….” he started before looking away.

“BERRY, IT ISN’T ANYTHING UNLESS IT’S WITH YOU.I DON’T CARE IF WE HAVE SO-CALLED ‘VANILLA’ SEX FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES, OR IF EACH TIME WE FUCK I’M TIED DOWN TO A BED OF SHARP NAILS AND TIED WITH TOXIC SCORPIONS AND POISONOUS SPIDERS.AS LONG AS I’M WITH YOU, BOTH INSIDE AND OUTSIDE THE BEDROOM… WELL, I WOULDN’T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY.” Edge said pulling the face back towards him.

Berry threw his arms around the taller skeleton’s neck.“Edge…” he started before trailing off.

Edge tightly embraced the little skeleton back.“I LOVE YOU,” he whispered into Berry’s ear, “YOU ARE MY WORLD, MY PRECIOUS TREASURE, MY EVERYTHING.I TRULY LOVE YOU, BERRY.”

Berry pulled back to look in his face.He was so sincere.Berry was fully convinced that Edge truly wanted him, not just to get him into bed and have his little fun, but as an equal partner.“I… I love you too.”He replied, breathlessly, finally meeting Edge’s eye sockets, “I… I can give us another chance…”

Edge pulled him tighter against him, wrapping his arms around the little body and crushing him, hot tears prickling his sockets.He was losing control of his emotions but he no longer cared about that or even who saw.Emotional weaknesses be damned.Fellverse be damned as well.He would slaughter anyone who attempted to hurt them or even disrupted this moment.Berry was his again!Berry!

A warm, tingling feeling started in both of their respective bite marks and spread down their necks and up around where their ears would have been.Edge gave a gasp as he saw markings form on Berry in the shape of Echo flower leaves, connected together as if in the form of the human’s ivy patches.It was beautiful, and it fit Berry perfectly.As Edge watched Berry, Berry watched what looked like ruby flames form on Edge.They looked like the little fires within the star crystals, he realized.After the markings finished forming they both ran a finger up the other’s neck, tracing the other’s pattern.

“What does… what does it mean?” Berry asked.

Edge smiled softly.“IN MY UNIVERSE THERE ARE STORIES OF WHEN A MONSTER FINALLY FINDS AND MATES WITH THEIR TRUE SOUL MATE.THE MARKINGS SYMBOLIZE THE SPECIAL BOND BETWEEN THE TWO MONSTERS, LINKING THEM TOGETHER UNTIL THEY DUST.THE MARKINGS USUALLY MEAN SOMETHING SPECIFIC FOR THE BOTH OF THEM.IN YOUR CASE,” he said, tracing one of the leaves, “THE ECHO FLOWER LEAVES.YOU AND I BOTH ENJOY THOSE ANNOYING GLOWING FLOWERS AND IT’S WHERE WE WERE MATED FOR THE FIRST TIME.FOR ME… I’M ACTUALLY NOT SURE WHAT I HAVE,” he admitted, internally wishing that there was a mirror nearby.

“The star lights,” breathed Berry, the new accessories making more sense, and taking on more meaning to him.“But we’ve made love before, why weren’t we marked then?”

Edge’s thumb rubbed gentle circles into Berry’s cheek, simply drinking in the sight of him.“MY GUESS IS WE… WELL I, HAD SOME GROWING UP AND CHANGING TO DO BEFORE WE WERE ABSOLUTELY PERFECT FOR ONE ANOTHER.BUT NOW…” he trailed off, no more words were needed. 

For a moment they stared at each other, drinking in the sight of the other marked as their own.Edge pulled Berry close and nuzzled him softly.“MY BERRY~…” he said, not of dominance or of possessiveness, but of reverence.Berry smiled and nuzzled him back, tracing the sharp skull with his fingers.After a moment of cuddling Edge lowered his spine to the mattress, still holding Berry close.

For a moment all was peaceful.The both of them lay there, Berry resting his eyes and Edge staring at the ceiling, tracing those bones he loved.“YOU KNOW”, Edge began, “I ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT YOU WOULD LOOK LIKE IN LEATHER…” he in a sleepy babble, not really knowing what he was saying.

Berry snorted as he flushed blue.“I always did want to try and see what being a dominatrix was about…How do you feel about being tied up?” he asked innocently, chuckling at Edge’s snort, red flushed skull and his sputtering until they both fell asleep, their bones still tangled together.


	20. Chapter Twenty - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Edgeberry recover from the aftereffects of Berry's heat, HoneyMustard has been searching endlessly for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little update! Hopefully you guys enjoy.
> 
> Not completely happy with this chapter but found the more I fiddled, the more I lost... sorry guys.

“Listen Sans, I have no idea what else to tell you.  Your brother ISN’T FUCKING HERE.” spat Fell!Burgerpants, his cigarette smoke escaping through the exposed gaps of his sharp teeth.  His bandaged tail twitched angrily, shaking loose more fur from the balding spots.  “You bothering me here at work, isn’t helping your situation.  You need to go look for him elsewhere.  You paid me your 30 pieces of gold.  If I hear anything from Mettaton, or see him, I will call you. I owe your brother my life anyways. Got it?  Now I need you to leave before my boss hears about our little scheme and fires me, or worse.” He began pushing Cherry and Stretch out of the restaurant, urging them towards the door of the hotel, away from curious prying eyes.

            “ **now listen here you goddamn, flea-ridden mongrel!  if you expect that you can get away with this, you got another thing coming you stinking bastard!  do you really expect…!** ”

            Stretch grabbed Cherry’s mouth, silencing him in what looked to be the nick of time.  Burgerpants, though used to dealing with violent and rude customers, even of the Underfell variety, had taken Cherry’s tirade personally.  Stretch could practically see the steam escaping from his ears.  “we appreciate the risks that you have already done for us,” he quickly said.  “please, just let us know if you happen to hear anything.  .  i’m sorry for his actions and words. we are just extremely worried about both of them.  please, please forgive us.”

            Without looking back at the cat monster, Stretch took a firm hold onto Cherry’s hood and dragged him backwards out of the MTT resort, ignoring the loud and pointed whispers from the restless crowd and Cherry’s loud cursing and threats.  When he reached the little edge of the forest, he deemed them far enough away from the resort, and he finally released Cherry.  Angrily twisting to readjust his jacket, Cherry violently turned on Stretch.  “ **and what, the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?  i thought that you wanted to find our brothers.  if you keep sabotaging our investigation, we’ll never find them!** ”

            Stretch pushed Cherry against a tree and slammed an arm on it, gripping into the rough bark, trapping him against it.  As Cherry floundered, trying to adapt to the new situation and maintain his tough-guy appearance, Stretch took the opportunity to turn the tide of their current conversation.

            “you really think that’s what i’m doing?” asked Stretch lowly, staring down at his companion, the lit cigarette dangerously dangling out of his jaw.

            Cherry stared up at him in a daze.  “ **you keep pulling me off of them.  how else are we going to get the information that we want from those creatures?** ”

            “i think the main question that you should be asking yourself is how you hope to convince those monsters to actually report back to you, if you keep threatening them.” Stretch said.

            Cherry bristled at his comment.  “ **listen, sweet-cheeks!  underfell, as Boss and i continuously explain to you and Berry, is way different than that pansy of universe that you call swap.  i need to drive the point home!  i need to be seen as a threat!  i need to be taken seriously!** ”

            He would have continued on his panic babbling if Stretch did not grab his skull.  “it does not help our cause, if you scare them off, or are seen attempting to.  i could tell that Burgerpants was telling the truth.  Edge and Berry were not in that hotel, or any of the others that we checked out.  he must have a secret hiding hole, one that you haven’t discovered yet or he told you about.  we will find it though, and bring the both of them home.  besides, if everything considered, you and i both know that Burgerpants is more loyal to your brother than he is Mettaton, so, in this scenario, that loyalty would extended to you.  the gold you gave him, is a nice touch too, very sure he appreciated it.”  Cherry opened his mouth to say more but Stretch laid a gentle finger on it.  “think about it.” he simply said, his lidded eyes drilling into Cherry’s.

            Cherry snarled and opened his mouth angrily to say something but, a sudden look of realization came over him, and he closed it.  Looking down at the ground, he avoided looking at Stretch.  “ **…overkill?** ” he asked.

            Stretch nodded.  “serious overkill.”

            Cherry groaned, hiding his face in his hands.  “ **it’s this stupid universe.  every, single, time!  it rubs you the wrong way, gets you riled up…** ”

            Pulling gently at his hands, Stretch exposed the red flushed skull.  “you are upset and worried for your brother.  it is only natural for you to act this way.” He said, though giving a quiet chuckle.  “ **tibia** honest, you were a bit of an ass to the hotel rabbits back in my universe too.”

            “ **so you’re saying that i should grow a backbone and apologize to them?** ” he asked.

            “it wouldn’t hurt.  but i leave that up to you.” Stretch said, clanking a gentle kiss to Cherry’s skull, enjoying the squeak and the eruption of blush that coloured his cheekbones.

            “ **if it is only natural for me to act like this, why aren’t you?** ” Cherry demanded of him.

            “i think i’ve slipped into genocide run mode…” Stretch responded thoughtfully.  Cherry shuddered at that.  Cherry, Stretch and Comic both were able to enter the final battle with a surprisingly clear head, with only one objective.  Cause the reset. “let’s head back to my place,” Stretch suggested.  “Undyne doesn’t have a multi-timeline phone and she’s been checking the cameras, looking for anything that we may have missed.  my Alphys has the guardsmen deployed all over, looking for any hidden clues. and, while that is going on, we’ll search the house too, just in case we overlooked anything.  Edge might have dropped a card, or taken something specific out of Berry’s closet, or anything.  we’ll return back here if we don’t find anything.”

            Cherry sighed and nodded, knowing that until any of their sources gets back to them, they didn’t have a chance at hell in locating their two brothers.  As two magical eyes flared into existence, one orange, the other blood red, Cherry turned to Stretch.  “ **do you get the feeling that Mettaton is somehow behind Edge being gone?** ” he asked cautiously.  He had decided to avoid bringing up Berry’s name.  Stretch had appeared strong, but he needed to avoid him having another meltdown.  And in Underfell universe no less.

            The taller skeleton jolted, but looked down at him.  “i have the feeling that he’s tied up in this mess somehow.  he is **nuts** after all.”

            “ **a few wires loose in the motherboard?** ” suggested Cherry, to where Stretch responded with a snicker

            Stretch and Cherry continued to pun and theorize as the magic collected and swirled around them, teleporting them back to the portal that would lead them to Swap.

            Perhaps this story would have had a different ending if the two skeletons, instead of being immersed in their jokes and thoughts, would have noticed the red and yellow armoured robot hiding behind the trees, or if they would have heard the sinister giggle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry's heat has been cured in the most unorthodox of ways. Edge and Berry, now marked as soulmates, decide it's time to leave and meet up with their brothers again.
> 
> But who must they run into just as things start to look like they are finally turning around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoy!

Edge awoke slowly, his boney body feeling heavy and warm.  The mattress that was cradling his body was soft and firm, just enough that he didn’t sink into it.  The blankets were thick, soft and warm.  Edge felt fully refreshed after sleeping for once.  That must have been the best sleep that he had since he and Berry had last shared a bed.  Berry… he blinked his eyes open, trying to clear the blurriness of his vision.  That had been a great dream, one that he had been yearning for so long to be true.  To be able to take that sweet bundle of bones into his arms again, talk to him, kiss him, taste him and even make love to him.  That’s a chance he would love to have again.  He would give anything to have again.  It was so cruel that he had to wake up eventually…  What was he to expect though?  The Captain of the Royal Guard was a busy skeleton, he had no time for laziness… that was a description of Cherry’s character.

 

            As he rubbed his eye sockets he made a mental note to visit Cherry and Stretch, to see how far along they were in their little ‘Gaster project’.  He knew that Cherry had said that they didn’t need any extra help but, as much as he hated to admit it, he missed his brother and wanted him home.  He needed to make sure that the Weedbag didn’t pull any shinagins while out of his view.  Not that he had any real reason to be worried anyways.  Stretch always looked after Cherry, Edge could count on him to.  Cherry would never be hurt in the relationship.  That much Edge was certain.  But not that he would every say that to either of them.  He needed to be the strong, aloof one, for both their sakes.

 

            Shifting slightly in the bed, he felt a much lighter body move on top of him.  Edge paused, finally taking in the room.  This wasn’t his bedroom he realized with a slight start.  He wasn’t in his race-car bed, nor were his action figures set up on a shelf.  He had never seen this room before.  To make matters worse, he realized he was completely nude – even his beloved scarf was neatly hanging on a chair.  Well at least he was able to take care of that.  He didn’t lose or damage it this time, looking at the remains of the tattered edges.

 

Damnit.  He must have gotten drunk in some shady ass bar and went home with some slut again.  He thought he had gotten past this.  He hadn’t done this since he started seeing Classic.  Hadn’t he hurt enough monsters this way?  And he still wanted Berry back.  This was a fine way of demonstrating it.  Groaning he looked down, craning his neck to see the body nestled on top of him, so he could best gage how he could dislodge them without waking them up and having that difficult conversation.  “No I don’t want breakfast”; “no this means nothing to me”; “I’m not meeting your parents”; “do not call me – no I am not giving you my phone number”… those were one of the worse parts of these random hook ups.

 

He paused, taking in a small skull resting on his sternum.  He felt his tongue form, only to go completely dry and his body start to tremble.  Edge reached out with a shaky hand, and gently pushed the skull over, so the other side was resting on him.  The body gave a small moan, but, thank Asgore, didn’t stir just yet.  Edge stared at the ivy leaves tangling into a flowing pattern down the skull and neck, originating from a slightly purple bite mark on the vertebrae.

 

Berry… it wasn’t a dream?

 

Edge began to tremble so much that he was beginning to jostle the other skeleton.  The eye sockets flickered open, two bright blue, if not slightly tired eye lights began to focus on him.  Rubbing at the sleep remaining in his socket, Berry loosed a mighty yawn, showing off his two front fangs.  “ngh…. Good morning Edgie… did you sleep well?”  Edge couldn’t respond.  Once completely awake, he could only stare as the previous days actions fully came back to him.  Checking up on Cherry only to find Berry in heat.  Taking Berry from his home and housing him in his special hiding place.  The sex, well nothing could perfectly describe that.  That had been absolutely wonderful.  Them reclaiming one another, slowly and passionately, and the gods marking them as true soul mates.

 

It wasn’t just a perfect dream…  It had been real this whole time.

 

“Edgie… are you ok?” asked Berry, rather worriedly.  His eye lights roamed Edge’s body, looking for a flush or a scratch, anything that would explain the odd actions.

 

Edge’s light finally refocused on Berry, who was now concerned over his mate’s staring and quietness.  Finally Edge smiled.  Moving quickly he snatched Berry off his chest, pulled him closer, even enjoying the sudden squeak of surprise, and laying him in his arms on the mattress.  “I’VE NEVER BEEN BETTER, BERRY,” he said truthfully, “I WAS JUST TOO BUSY ENJOYING THE MORNING VIEW.”

 

Berry flushed a little.  “But you were trembling too.  And didn’t respond when I was talking to you.  Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked worriedly.  Of course it was their first day of being mates and Edge starts acting weird.  Just Berry’s luck.

 

Edge just gave a low chuckle.  “I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD DREAM,” he finally admitted, “ANOTHER WAY THAT THE DEITIES COULD FUCK WITH MY EMOTIONS.  BUT THIS,” he said, pulling Berry even tighter to him, kissing the bruised bite mark on his neck, “THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN ANY DREAM.”

 

Berry wrapped his arms around Edge’s neck and sighed in contentment, nuzzling his skull into the little dips and curves of the bone.  They stayed like that for a moment, each enjoying the feel of the other in their arms when a loud growl came from Berry’s non-existent stomach.

 

Berry flushed in embarrassment as Edge just chuckled a little.  “WELL, THAT’S A GOOD SIGN. MEANS THAT FINALLY YOUR HEAT IS OVER AND ALL THIS CAN GO BACK TO NORMAL…  LET’S GET OUT OF HERE.” He said, quickly giving a gentle clanking kiss to the bite mark on his neck and also to the top of his skull.  “COME ON, I’M HUNGRY TOO.”

 

Quickly they dressed, Edge handing Berry his clothes from where he had put them when he had first arrived at the room.  Now both fully dressed, Edge rolled up the sheet he had carried Berry in with and tucked it under his arm, picking Berry up with the other and throwing him over his shoulder before briskly walking out of the room, not bothering to look back.  He knew that he hadn’t left anything in there.  And, though he would never admit it, he was anxious to see Cherry again, and guessing that Berry would want to see the Weedbag as well.  While closing the door, he resettled Berry so his tailbone was nestled into hand and the skull supported by his chest plate.  He smirked at the sight of Berry being so small and helpless in his arms.  Sure sometimes monsters here thought that Berry was much younger than he appeared but it made Edge feel strong and powerful, being able to carry and cradle his mate around in one arm.  Berry looked adorable too, sinking into his arms, his big blue eyes staring up at him.  So blue and deep he felt like he could dive in and swim in them… he couldn’t help himself.  Pulling Berry up to his height he kissed him deeply, teeth meeting with a loud clank, tongue licking at that jaw and teeth, seeking entrance.

 

Berry gasped at the sudden kiss but closed his eyes and opened his mouth, summoning his own tongue.  As their tongues fought for dominance, Berry suddenly readjusted himself.  Surging upwards to grab Edge’s shoulder pads, he pulled himself up so he was higher than Edge’s mouth.  Edge had tilted his face upward to re-establish contact when Berry attacked Edge’s mouth with a passion, causing him to moan in gratification and take a couple steps back, causing Edge to be the one pressed back against the wall as Berry sandwiched him against it, continuing to deepen the kiss and invade Edge’s mouth.  When at last they broke apart, they heaved at the unneeded air, staring deep into the other’s eyes.

 

Berry let out an infectious giggle and pulled himself tight into Edge’s neck.  “Edge…” he said, teasingly, “I didn’t know that you were so good at being a sub…”

 

Edge released a small, teasing growl.  “ONLY FOR YOU.  BUT IF YOU TELL ANYONE, AND I MEAN ANYBODY, I’LL HAVE YOU PINNED TO THE GROUND SO FAST YOUR HEAD WILL SPIN, AND THEN I’LL TICKLE YOU UNTIL YOU CRY, BEGGING DESPERATELY FOR MY MERCY.”

 

Berry shuddered at the very real threat.  Edge knew how much he hated being tickled.  “Deal.” He shakily squeaked out.  Glancing around, he realized he didn’t recognize the hallway either.  Covered by a thick red carpet, the walls painted with red-brown and golden stripes, it was nothing that he had ever seen in Underswap.  “So Edge,” he began as his mate relocked the traditional door knob on their room, “where exactly are we?”

 

Edge readjusted the little skeleton in his arms.  “WELL…” he started, “THERE REALLY IS NO REAL POLITE WAY OF PUTTING THIS.  LET’S JUST SAY THAT WE ARE AT A MTT LOVE HOTEL.”

 

Berry looked up at him in horror.  “A what?!” he screeched a little.  A brothel?  Those were the most disgusting hotels, if you can call them that, around.  He was sure that Edge had higher standards than that.  It was common knowledge that the rooms were not thoroughly washed after use of clients since there would be another soon right after.  They were used for hookups and prostitutes and… Berry began to panic, thinking of just how many germs and bacteria that he and Edge had collected while there.

 

Edge quickly pulled Berry to him.  “CALM DOWN.” He said, trying to get Berry to stop panicking.  “THIS MAY BE ODD TO SAY,” he continued, “BUT THAT IS MY OWN PERSONAL ROOM.”

 

Freezing, Berry looked up at him, his irises freezing and becoming stone cold.  That description didn’t help Berry in the slightest.  “H-h-h-huh?” he stuttered, feeling his soul sink and his body freeze and tense.  He had known that Edge hadn’t waited around, pining for him, his relationship with Comic alone was evidence of that enough, but a personal brothel room?  That was a new low.

 

Would Edge truly be satisfied with only one lover?  Berry had heard of both monsters and even people who had the ability to love more than one creature in a romantic way.  Berry knew that he could never be like that.  He was too greedy.  He wanted to be someone’s one and only, wanted them to be the same.  He couldn’t share.  He just wasn’t made that way.  But if Edge was… he couldn’t hold him back…

 

Not even a day into their new relationship and already he was doubting Edge’s feelings for him.

 

“NOT LIKE THAT.” Edge quickly said seeing the doubt and the calculations in Berry’s eye lights.  “WHEN METTATON HEARD THAT YOU AND I HAD BROKEN UP HE HAD COME BY TO LET ME KNOW OF HIS ‘CONDOLENCES’ AND, CONVENIENTLY, DROP OFF A KEY TO HIS BRAND-NEW HOTEL.  JUST IN CASE I NEEDED ‘SOME TIME AWAY’ FROM EVERYONE, OR IF I NEEDED SOMEONE TO TALK TO.  I’VE NEVER USED THAT ROOM BEFORE.”  He pulled Berry into his embrace again.  “I’M HAPPY I GOT TO SPEND IT WITH YOU.” he said.

 

“But why here?”  Berry asked.  “Why not your room, or a regular hotel room?  Surely that makes sense too.”

 

“BUT SEE, YOUR BOTHER AND MINE WOULD HAVE FOUND US THEN.  AND I… I WASN’T READY TO BE FOUND WITH YOU.”  He pulled a startled Berry close to him.  “I KNEW HOW TO SAVE YOU AND I OWED IT TO YOU AND… AND…  I AND I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO DO IT.”  He looked into Berry’s sockets.  “FORGIVE ME.  I KNOW IT WAS GREEDY BUT YOU ARE FAR TOO PRECIOUS FOR ME TO LEAVE TO CHANCE.”

 

Berry grabbed Edge’s skull.  “Don’t apologize.  I know that Stretch and Cherry weren’t any closer to finding a so-called cure, and I would have rather it been you than anyone else… I still loved you Edge, of course I still do.  If I had to pick anyone, if I had the chance for it to be anyone in all the universes, I still needed it to be you.”

 

Edge pulled Berry close to him, and they began kissing each other desperately again.  Teeth clanking, tongues tangling together as hands roamed over one another’s body.  There was no battle for dominance, they were only seeking to give pleasure to the other.  A slow, gentle teasing show to the other what they did to the other.  The kiss had begun to pick up some heat to it, breath being released in little gasps and moans, when Berry’s stomach grumbled again, this time demanding food.

 

Laughing, Edge pulled back to look at his mate’s blushing blue face and slightly hazy sockets.  How adorable…

 

“COME ON,” he said starting to walk down the dingy hallway, “LET’S GET YOU SOMETHING TO EAT FIRST, THEN WE’LL WORRY ABOUT THE OTHER IMPORTANT THINGS LATER ON.”

 

Berry nodded, attempting to hide his face in his bandana.  Edge made his way quickly down the dark hallway, careful not to make excessive eye contact with any of the open doors, and ignoring any of the loud moans or even screams coming from the closed.  Berry pressed closed to the captain of the Fell Guards, grabbing hold of his scarf.  He was so uncomfortable with this entire, rather lewd situation.  Between the smell of cigarette and other drugged smoke, the waste that was, well, rather biological in nature, and the voices, this entire situation made him uneasy.  He didn’t even bother adding all the other monsters that they passed by.  They would only add to his anxiety.  Some sat on the bed, wearing little to no clothes, simply watching as Edge and him sped walked by their door.  Others were hovering just outside the doorway to their rooms, attempting to lock eyes with them or attempt to say something, but Edge never gave them a chance.

 

Such was the way with these hotels.  Finish with one prostitute, start on the next.  They were especially useful for heat sessions, as ironic as that made this entire situation.  When one monster got tired of the ‘procedure’, another was available to take their place.

 

One of these creatures, a rather ugly and scaly alligator monster in a much too small, too tight, lemon-coloured dress, just did not understand the ‘do not disturb’ vibe that Edge was giving off.  Where the others shrank back or simply just watched the two of them leave, she had the guts to follow them for a bit, even going out of her way to meet Berry’s eyes.

 

After several tense moments, his beautiful blue irises accidently met yellow and, although he looked away quickly, the damage had been done.  “Why, hello there sugar plum,” she cooed to him, her voice that overly fake, husky and low, “how about you come with good old Brenda and she’ll teach you the joys of being a man?”

 

If her first mistake was attempting to follow Edge, the second one was daring to speak to Berry, then her third and final mistake was, rather stupidly, reaching for Berry.  Edge’s precious mate.  Edge spun on his heeled boot and let out a loud, animalistic growl, and pulled Berry even closer to his shoulder.  His eye lights blazed with red magic, lighting up the new marks on his skull while his mouth was turned down with an ugly snarl.  Brenda covered her mouth and took two small steps back.  “Knight Papyprus!  I’m so sorry.  I did not recognize you from behind.  I had eye only for the little one on your shoulder…” she stammered, her eye wide and terrified.

 

“SORRY BRENDA, BUT WE HAVE NO NEED OF YOUR DISGUSTINGLY OVERUSED SERVICES TODAY.  FUCK OFF AND RETURN TO YOUR ROOM, OR FACE THE MOST DIRE OF CONSEQUENCES.”  Edge didn’t even pretend to be nice to the monster.  She had disrespected him and his mate, she would pay for it.  The prostitute immediately broke eye contact and looked to the floor, submitting to his harsh tone and threat, before she shrank back to her room with a small whimper.  Berry didn’t even reprimand Edge on his behaviour.  He just needed out of this hallway, out of this hotel, out, out, out…

 

Finally, finally they escaped from the dingy, disgusting hallway and were met with the overly bright lights of the foyer.  Just as the hallway was dirty and cheap, this was clean, sparkling, and lavishly furnished and decorated, any empty space covered with memorabilia of Mettaton.  What an odd contrast.  Berry wondered if the front room was designed so it would entrance weak-willed monsters inside, trap them with false promises of pleasure and glamour.

 

It suited Mettaton perfectly.

 

Berry’s stomach let out a louder, more insistent growl at the first sign of fresh, delicious smells coming from the inside the lavish restaurant.  Edge didn’t even hesitate.  He walked right in.  “I will taste everything you eat before you do, understand?” Edge asked of him as they sat down.  Berry only nodded.  He knew the game of Underfell and its lack of rules.  Every dirty trick was fair game here.  All for the price of power.

 

A frightened dog waiter immediately approached them as they settled down at a table.  “Captain Papyrus!” he exclaimed, wringing his spotted paws worriedly, “It is so good to see you in our establishment.  I am delighted to inform you that you are on Mettaton’s Guest of Honours list.  As a sign of your top status with the company, we offer you… and your guest… this humble basket of bread.  Please enjoy.  I will back momentarily for your order.”  The black and white spotted dog all but ran away from them.  Eager to be away from that dangerous red aura.

 

Berry looked at the bread with some hesitation.  “Isn’t bread a staple food item here?” he asked as Edge sniffed and gingerly tasted a bud.  “At Swap or above in the Surface world they are usually used to whet the appetites.  Cause them to eat more.” Berry gratefully took the stale bread from Edge and nibbled on it.

 

“USUALLY YES.  BUT HERE WHERE SUCH FULFILLING AND NECESSARY FOOD IS POSSIBLY POISONED AND SCARCE, BEING GIVEN GOOD, FULFILLING FOOD IS A DIFFERENT SIGN OF POWER THAN WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME ACCUSTOMED OF ME DESCRIBING HERE IN UNDERFELL.  IT IS NOT POWER FROM THE QUEST OF EXP OR LOVE.  BUT IT IS POWER THAT COMES FROM THE RESPECT OF THE PEOPLE.”  He took himself a piece of bread and bit into it. He chewed and swallowed carefully as considered his next words.  “SO TO BE GIVEN CLEAN BREAD, WITHOUT THE FEAR OF IT BEING SOILED OR USED AS A WEAPON AGAINST YOU, IS QUITE THE HONOUR.”

 

Reaching across the table, he brushed the crumbs of the bread off Berry’s cheeks, the new mate markings again unblemished.

 

“But you tasted it before eating it…” Berry pointed out.

 

 

Edge grinned.  “YES.  BECAUSE KNOWING METTATON, HE’S HAS SOME SORT OF SCHEME PLANNED OUT FOR WHENEVER I DID ARRIVE AT HIS LOVE HOTEL.”  Edge popped the last of his own bun into his jaw and swallowed.  “I JUST DON’T KNOW WHAT…”

 

“Papy Darling~” a familiar tin voice rang across the restaurant as if on cue.  “I knew you would quit running eventually and would come to finally take me up on my glamourous offer…”

 

Four red, black and grey arms wrapped around the dark armour of the edgy skeleton.  Soon, the all-too familiar face of the celebrity nuzzled against Edge’s boney cheek.  “I’ve missed you Papy dear,” he said dreamily, “I just knew you would…” he stopped suddenly, his mechanical eyes focusing on the new, unfamiliar markings winding their way up Edge’s skull and down her vertebrae.  When Mettaton looked across the table and saw his dreaded rival, his eyes clouded…

 

Especially when he noticed Berry’s own unique marks marring those once clean bones.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22 - Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTT has spied Berry and Edge in his restaurant. The question is, what happens now? Has all been forgiven and forgotten? Has he moved on with his life?

It was a tense moment, one that seemed to drag out forever, chilling the air around them.  Everything seemed to pause.  The background monsters and conversations froze or muted.  All that mattered was the standoff between Berry, Edge and Mettaton.

 

Mettaton looked between the two skeletons, not saying a word.  Just silently staring at them, calculating.  Both Edge and Berry watched him carefully.  They both already knew that he was unhinged, more than slightly loose in the head… add in the infatuation that he felt for Edge and, this was a perfect recipe for disaster.  Looking back, they should have saw this coming.  This was his restaurant after all.  But even Edge hadn’t thought that he would arrive so fast.

 

“Papyrus…” Mettaton started to speak but couldn’t.  Taking a small breath, he tried to speak again.  “Papyrus… what… what is the little wh-… little puppy, doing here?” he asked, already a cold and calculating look downloading into his eyes.  A single pair of his arms landed on his hips, another pair slowly crossing in front of his chest.  The robot appeared to be as hard and cold as steel.  Berry noted that Mettaton was careful not to insult him too harshly.  Seems like Edge’s previous words, warning of him treating Berry with some respect, were still affecting him.  Even after all that had happened between Edge and the robot, and all the little flings that Edge had in between the last time that Berry and Edge were together, seems like the robot still harboured deep feelings, or perhaps MTT still held some form of respect for the taller skeleton.

 

Edge too was calm, sitting forward slightly, resting his jaw on his hands.  “WELL, IT IS A RESTURANT.  MONSTERS USUALLY ATTEND THEM TO EAT OR MEET UP WITH OTHERS AND SOCIALIZE.” he said finally, watching MTT carefully.  Despite his almost teasing, warm words, there was an aura of power surrounding the captain and the very tips of his new tattoo were glowing a deep red.  For all his calm front, Edge was very much ready to attack or defend, do whatever the situation called for to save himself and Berry.

 

Other patrons were beginning to take notice of the stare-off and nudge to one another, whispering and gossiping, excitement growing.  Could that really be the Royal Guard Captain over there, sitting with the weakling skeleton?  Turning down the famous MTT, yet again?  Could it be that the small skeleton was hiding something?  Appearances could be deceiving, and be a valuable weapon in this world, though that was highly unlikely.  Once one of the hated robots and monsters of UnderFell, after his climb to stardom, others monster’s attitudes around the celebrity had changed dramatically.  Many would do anything for the robot to even look at them, shoot them a second glance, even if only to gain their own five seconds of fame.  And yet, the Captain had done anything within his power to drive the robot away.  Almost like he preferred the small blue skeleton, to the strong robot.  But, that went against everything that the universe of Fell and Asgore taught them.  So surely that wasn’t the right answer… right?

 

The two were staring each other down, watching the other for any move, say a single word, do anything.  UnderFell was indeed the land of harsh teaching and learnings.  To learn how to be so cold, to be so stoic, to be fearful of what your emotions could lead to, or who it could label a target… Berry felt himself trembling at just the amount of energy and magic that was sparking in the air.  It was so thick that he could taste it.  How could he be a match in this situation?

 

The answer was simple.

 

He couldn’t.  He was no match to anyone in this universe.  Their LVs were high, their stats were greater than any number that his Undyne had ever seen – and she had seen the original Human-Monster War.  All he would do was donate his EXP and LV to them, make them stronger.  Or he could perhaps be a makeshift shield for Edge, if he could even last a single hit against the robot.  He was a goner!  Stretch would never see him again and would forever blame Edge for his death… and Cherry would be forced to choose between the two of them.  He already knew who Cherry would pick.  Even after all that he and Stretch been through, he would forever chose his brother over Stretch.  They would seal the portal, never seeing each other again and…

 

His bones began to tremble, and his eyes water in fear.  He was nothing but a target, an easy target in this universe.  Completely useless.  No wonder that Edge hadn’t wanted him, once upon a time.  He did nothing but endanger others…

 

A hand gently prodded at his own gloved hand.  He jumped as the red gloved fingers intertwined with his, holding them tightly but soothingly. Edge was holding him steady, sending him a wave of psychological strength in his own way.  Helping him calm down, hiding his emotions, making him less of a target in that regard.  Berry snuck a glance at him, meeting a quick eye light glance, before Edge stared back at MTT.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

If someone from Tale or Swap had seen Edge take Berry’s hand, it would have been almost ignored.  It was such a common occurrence for others, for both close friends and acquaintances to take hands that it was little to pay attention to.  But, the little act of love, not LOVE was enough to drive MTT over the edge.  That should have been his mate right there.  His hand to hold.  One of the few things that he had wanted, but never got.  They could have been the greatest power couple since Toriel and Asgore, and instead he had chosen the sweet little skeleton instead.  The little skeleton who was nothing in comparison.

 

MTT just couldn’t compute it.  Was he missing data?  Overlooked some key variable?  Sad or did something that permanently affected Papyrus’ choice?

 

Why?

 

Why??

 

WHY.

 

The restaurant was synced up to MTT’s mental commands and feelings.  Alphys had done some amazing tinkering back in the day, before he had become a star.  Spotlights suddenly shone bright on the robot as others around the room darkened, queuing into his transformation sequence.  His gears and wires shifted, turning him into the dreaded human slaughtering machine that they called Mettaton Ex.  His eyes glowed bright, upgrading and reading more into the smallest reading.  His claws and heels sharpened and his numerous weapons and bombs appeared on his belt.  His torso lengthened, moving his soul to a more secure location.  He cackled as he stared down at the two skeletons, fully prepared to give them a bad time.

 

Show them all what a true Fell monster was like.  Show them all what prize that Papyrus, the so-called Royal Guardsman, had missed out on…

 

And would pay dearly for.

 

* * * * *

 

Berry could only watch, frozen in shock and horror as MTT transformed.  This was far different than anything that he had seen NTT do.  The robot sometimes transformed from his rectangular form to the more well-known DJ form, but never, never to this dangerous of a form, and never with so many open weapons.  Edge pulled at their connecting hands, pulling the small, scared skeleton behind him.  “BERRY. I NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN AND TO FOCUS.  WE AREN’T GETTING OUT OF HERE WITHOUT A FIGHT, BUT DON’T WORRY. I WON’T LET ANYONE HURT OR TOUCH YOU.” he vowed.  “I LOST YOU ONCE AGAIN.  NEVER AGAIN.”  In his other hand a large, glowing bone sword appeared in his hand.

 

The small skeleton looked at Edge and back at the robot.  The crowd, thinking that this was apart of the dinner entertainment, cheered loudly, clapping and whistling.  The dangerous MTT vs the Captain Papyrus?  And a surprise fight?  Yes.  Sign them right up.  This was well-worth the six-year reservation list.

 

MTT looked around at all the spectators, as did Berry and Edge.  By Edge’s judgements, this was not an ideal environment to fight in, not by Swap or Fell standards.  There were too many bystanders, too many areas where blocked or wayward attacks could hit or kill someone.  They needed to move this to somewhere that was more open, further away from the innocent civilians.

 

The robot caught Berry’s eye and grinned.  His thrusters turned on with a click, firing to life.  He charged forth, an electric whip crackling to life in his hand, throwing a punch with his other hand.  As time slowed for him, Berry heard Edge release a dangerous snarl, swinging his long bone sword and a small ring of bones around him and Berry, forming a shield…

 

Trapping them inside.

 

As the whip wrapped around the sword, Berry knew that there was no getting around this fight.  There was no one that could take this fight for them.  They couldn’t run away as he would continue to follow them, no matter where they went or ran.  This fight was one that needed to be done.  It was well past the time to end this.  To protect themselves.  Dust needed to be spilled, and Edge would need his help if it wasn’t going to be their win.  Gulping quietly he summoned his own blue bones, one bone knife per each hand, short bladed but curved.  Sabre draws.  If MTT came within his range he would be able to slowly cause devastating damage to the robot’s shields and armour, allowing Edge to wound the robot…

 

Or, worst comes to worst, dust him.

 

A chill ran up his spine at the thought.  Had he just accepted that there must be dust that had to be spilled today?  But if it came down to the choice of MTT or his mate or him, it had to be MTT.  He had truly come a long way…

 

Time resumed as Berry looked at the robot with newly hardened eyes, his own thoughts finally coming to him clearly.  There was no stars in his eyes, only hardened yellow pupils.  Here was the robot who had stolen Edge from him the first time.  Here was the robot who always invaded his thoughts, constantly causing himself to measure himself against the superstar, or any other monster.  This was the single creature that caused him to double guess his abilities and capabilities, all which led to him giving up his dream of joining the Royal Guards of Swap.  Here was the one who would continuously hunt them down until they were dust or gave into his demands…

 

MTT was the robot who was well and truly broken, corrupted by the Fell universe.

 

MTT whip lash took out the first of Edge’s bones, pulling his body closer to them as his hand reached out to Edge, prepared to gauge or claw and the damaged bones, or push him aside to get to the real target of his anger.  He dropped the whip, fully prepared to fight with both hands.

 

Edge formed a second bone sword met with MTT’s gloves, red sparks glinting around them as they met.  The robot chuckled at Edge’s obvious confusion.  The bones should have cut through his hands like butter.  “Do you like them, darling?  Alphys had them fashioned just for me.  Iron enforced,” he reached out to one of the bones that separated them.  Taking the head of the bone, he crushed it effortless to dust.  “I’ve gotten a few upgrades since we last tangoed.” He said, winking at the two skeletons.


	23. Chapter 23 - Battle Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTT has shown that he is more than willing to fight his ex-lover and sweet Berry. The question is not if Edge will spare him, but will he survive the encounter?

Undeterred at the weapons, his fans cheered.  Finally MTT was showing them new tricks.  He wasn’t just up there on the stage, dancing and singing horribly, nor was he trying to tell his off-colour jokes.  Here was the real entertainment.  He was a Human Killer after all, what could two skeletons do to him?

 

“STAY BEHIND ME,” Edge ordered Berry.  One of his swords came up to guard the little skeleton.  “I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE IS NOW CAPABLE OF. STAY BEHIND ME AND, AT THE FIRST CHANCE, RUN AND HIDE.  I WILL FIND YOU LATER.”

 

“But Edge… I…”

 

Edge looked over at him.  “I WON’T LOSE YOU AGAIN, BERRY…. NOT TO HIM.”  There was a sincere light to his eyes.  Gone was the madman and the wild Fell warrior, the one who would dust or kill anyone at the chance of raising his LV.  Here was the monster that Berry had seen deep inside, the calm warrior, the one who only wanted to do what is right.

 

There was a sound of chainsaws and Edge had just enough time to raise and cross his swords in time to catch MTT’s blow.  In his hands were two chainsaws, both smoothly purring, silver glinting in the spotlight.  The chainsaws sang and whirled desperately against the red bones as Edge’s shaking arms tried to push him back.

 

* * * * *

 

“What’s wrong Papy~” MTT asked, “seems like you were a little distracted there.  Perhaps a little dust in the old eye socket?” he taunted, pushing forward with the machines.  Edge lost a little ground with the chainsaws, boots gauging the floor, gritting his teeth as he struggled to push the robot back.  The crowd was cheering, like a horde of hounds desperate for blood.  This was the best performance that MTT had put on in a long time.

 

“BERRY…” Edge whispered, his eye lights leaving the robot’s and risking a quick glance around.  The little skeleton was nowhere to be seen.  Perhaps he had taken Edge’s advice and had been able to hide.  He hated asking the little skeleton to do that, yet Berry was obviously untrained in this kind of fighting.  Berry would be more likely to survive if he hid himself away.  Edge was trained in this act of war, he knew how to act and what to do.

 

He hoped so… worst comes to worst, he didn’t want Berry to see him die.

 

Things were bad.  He could see that MTT’s LV and stats were higher than when they had last seen each other.  They had always been high though not as high as his.  But now… now those numbers even higher than Edge’s.  He was a huge, deadly threat.  And now the robot had his arms trapped by his chainsaws.  If he even moved one of the swords he risked having the metal teeth cut into him and his armour.  He briefly debated allowing it to happen, if only to give Berry time to escape, but he threw the idea away.

 

No.  He was Edge, Captain of the Royal Guards, and beloved mate to Berry.  His mate tattoo still glowed with fresh magic, his bones still warm from Berry’s heat.

 

He wouldn’t give up so easily.

 

He was Determined.

 

His hands and arms may be trapped, but when had that ever stopped him?  He had been named captain for a reason.  Taking a step forward, he angled his toes behind the robot’s.  Fixing the angle of his bone attacks, he pressed himself forward.  First MTT took a small, almost tiny, step back, and then another, stumbling over Edge’s feet and causing him to let off some of the pressure of his weapons.  The crowd began to get excited.  This wasn’t going to be such a one-sided match after all.  Papyrus was fighting back.

 

With a great shove, Edge pushed MTT back, causing him to wobble backwards and release him.  Now, with adequate distance between them, now he could show MTT exactly what he was holding back.

 

Taking a charging step forward Edge cut down on MTT on an angle, nicking one of his prized chainsaws.  The blow, although looked useless and merely cosmetic in nature, gave the motor a small hiccup.  Luckily the other monsters, as well as MTT, seemed to be unaware of this.  They jeered and cheered, hands clapping and feet stamping.  Exactly what go MTT riled up.  As he and MTT began to dance with his chainsaws and blows, red sparks began to fly and sizzle around them.  Metal teeth met bone, time and time again.  Their feet moved effortlessly over the floor, crossing and coming close, retreating and teasing.

 

There was a slight change to their routine.  Their blows echoed louder in the hall, and they became closer to their targets, only for MTT to move out of the way in the nick of time.  He began to see it in MTT’s eyes.  The robot was now showboating, gladly showing off what moves that they could pull off together and building the crowd’s excitement…

 

Or was it for a more sinister reason…?

 

Faster and faster they danced.  Arms and legs were a blur of sweat and sparks.  They were equal titans in this field.  Neither one of them seemed willing to give up so easily, each of them had something that they were fighting for.  Something that, to them, meant something.

 

MTT’s chainsaw, the one that Edge had damaged, was beginning to blow white smoke.  There was a stutter in its engine, its speed uneven.  MTT was looking at it puzzled, the previous blow still not computing with him.  Edge flipped his sword in his hands, preparing to slice through the glass stomach that housed his borrowed soul.

 

“Edge!”  A voice cried out from the crowd, drawing Edge’s attention away from the fight.  Blue!  His eyes fell to the audience, looking for him…

 

Realizing his mistake a second too late.

 

MTT kicked him in the chance, sending him off of his feet and onto his spine.  As he grunted in pain his bones disappeared,

 

And a red and yellow stiletto boot came down on his armoured chest.

 

“Typical voice recording, darling.  Hopefully you don’t mind me using it.  Figured that you would at least like to hear his voice one last time before the end.”  MTT smirked evilly at him, single chainsaw in his many hands now.  The crowd was frantic in its cheering, screaming for the robot to kill him.

 

As MTT raised the chainsaw in triumph, Edge closed his eyes.  He thought of Berry’s open arms and large smile, complete with the hearts in his eyes…

 

“BERRY…” he whispered as the chainsaw began to scream towards his soul.

 

There was a thunking sound, but no pain.

 

Edge’s eyes flew open and he saw the long, blue bone impaling the chainsaw into the stage, jamming the mechanisms.  MTT had looked away from Edge and four more bones shot towards him.  These bones cut through his elbows and knees, lacing through the metal like water, and skewering him to the wall behind them.  It reminded Edge of those insects that were put on display for humans to look over…

 

But who…

 

“That was a dirty trick Mettaton.  And Edge was going to beat you fair and square.” Berry’s voice came from beside Edge, his left eye still shimmering with magic.  For a moment he resembled Cherry… “Luckily, he has me to even up the odds.”

 

The robot tried to pull himself from the wall but the bones stuck him fast, even damaging his HP when he tried to move.  Instead, he settled to scowl at Berry.  “So what is it that you intend to have me do?  Write lines?  Send me into the corner or in my bedroom for a time out?  Spank me?  Because I’ve been a very naughty boy, Berry.  I could use some punishment.”

 

The double meanings were not lost on Berry.  A small flush had come to his cheeks but he did not respond to them.  “And have risk you entering the land of Swap again?  I don’t think so.  How did you enter to drop off that letter?” he demanded.

 

MTT only chuckled as a long, metallic tongue wiped at some loose oil.  “It was simple really.  I had long since figured out how and where Papyrus goes to visit you… it was only a matter of turning it on.”

 

Edge wanted to growl.  Of course… he couldn’t blame Cherry for his mistake.  He had felt eyes occasionally when he had booted up the teleporter before but had dismissed it as his own feelings of paranoia.  But rule number one…

 

You can never be too careful in UnderFell.

 

Berry helped Edge stand, refusing to look at the robot.  “Let’s go home.”  he said, suddenly looking tired.  “I… my brother…”

 

Would probably be worried sick about him now, especially if he realized that Edge himself was with him, Edge thought.  Picking up Berry, he grabbed the blanket that he had used to wrap him in to come to UnderFell and began to carry him out.

 

“And what about me, I ask again?”  MTT’s voice broke the little bubble between the two skeletons.

 

Edge turned to him, scrutinising him with his clear eye lights.  It was a tempting thought to dismantle the ego-mantic but, at the same time.

 

“You’re not worth it.  The EXP, the LV, none of it.”  Berry said, looking to him.  “There are other, more pressing and important things to worry about.”

 

The crowd was becoming restless again.  Loud whispers to one another, and sinister chuckles could be heard.  “BESIDES METTA, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN AN ACT BECOMES OBSOLETE… THEY GET THE HOOK.” Edge said before walking out the door again.  Walking quickly, he and Berry had exited the hotel and were well on their way to the teleporter.  Edge didn’t dare look back or look at the faces of the audience. 

 

“The hook?”  Berry asked, looking up at him.  “Is… is that a pun?”

 

Edge shook his head just as there was a loud, glitching scream from behind them.  Walking faster he pressed Berry’s skull closer to his chest, not allowing him to look back, not even once.  “It’s a torturous procedure that was once only used in traitors of war…” he said simply.  “HE MAY HAVE BEEN SOLD OFF TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER, OR THEY MAY HAVE ALL RUSHED HIM.  BUT I DON’T WANT TO FIND OUT.”

 

Berry looked slightly pale, his mouth posed for another question before Edge made it to the little house in UnderFell.  So many memories… memories of him and Sans as baby bones, some foggy ones of their father, Gaster.  Countless memories of watching TV or goofing off or cooking.  Good and bad, young and old, the house had been with them every step of the way.  And yet, when he looked to the little, sweet, blue skeleton in his arms, he knew that he had all that he needed.

 

Without looking back at his hometown, Edge strode through the machine, holding tight to Berry.  As they walked through the glowing portal, Edge magically turned it off behind them, removing a single screw and tossing it into the universe behind him.  That would be enough to prevent any further access.

 

Now no one could access the sweet world of UnderSwap… and he could no longer return to where he was now a traitor, to where his life was in ruins… he had murdered a famous celebrity, probably defied the orders of the king…

 

It seemed like a fair trade.

 

 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four:  Returning Home (Present Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Berry have escaped Underfell and are finally back in Underswap. MTT is most likely dead, the machine on the Fell side disabled, everything should be calm now....  
> But they still must face the wrath of Stretch and Cherry

Edge was always stricken by how peaceful UnderSwap was to UnderFell.  The air was sweet and clean, not a trace of blood or dust, and the snow lazily drifted to the ground.  Birds were singing their sweet songs among the trees as Edge made his way through the forest, Berry still being carried in his arms.

“Edge you’re walking too fast.”

“HOW CAN I BE WALKING TOO FAST?” Edge asked Berry, giving him a gentle squeeze and smile.

“We need to be on the lookout for our brothers.  They have to have realized that we are missing now.”  Berry told him sternly, the small flush of blue colouring his cheekbones betraying his feelings.

Edge shook his head.  “I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL FIND OUR BROTHERS EXACTLY WHERE THEY ALWAYS ARE.  UPSTAIRS, IN THEIR BEDROOM, DOING ASGORE KNOWS WHAT.  I THINK WHAT YOU WANT TO DO IS SLOW ME DOWN, SHOW ME OFF TO THE OTHER MONSTERS.”

“Quit putting words in my mouth!”

Edge had to chuckle as he readjusted the skeleton so he could hold him in one hand.  Berry really was too stinking cute, even if he was pouting.  And that marking, Edge eyeing the navy-blue echo-leaf ivy that curled around on his skull bones, that marking was truly becoming on him.  He absently rubbed his own flame markings and smiled wider.  How could it be that it was maybe a day or two ago that he was chasing after Cherry to see his whereabouts and now, here in this moment, he was back in Snowdin with his new, now permanent, mate in his arms?  His life had made a complete turnaround in such a startlingly short amount of time.  He closed his eye sockets and silently thanked every deity he could think of for this previous blessing.  Here they both were, happy (well mostly, Mr. Crankypants made that sentiment difficult to say), healthy, and, for once, totally sated.  He suddenly readjusted Berry so he was being carried over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.  Berry sputtered in disbelief and an “Eeddggiiee!” was faintly heard.

“COME ON NOW BERRY, DON’T FIGHT IT, JUST ENJOY IT.  AFTER ALL, THE MESSAGES CHERRY LEFT ME LEADS ME TO THINK THAT WE ARE IN A WEE BIT OF TROUBLE AND I MIGHT BE FORCED TO RUN AWAY QUICKLY.” Edge told him.  Indeed his phone now on, Cherry’s warnings had come in the form of hurried text messages.

“If you didn’t kidnap me in the first place we wouldn’t be in this predicament!” Berry countered.

“HMM… KIDNAPPING?  IS THAT WHAT WE ARE CALLING IT NOW?  AS I RECALL YOU THOROUGHLY ENJOYED IT.  BUT KIDNAPPING… WELL I PERSONALLY NEVER REALLY TOOK YOU FOR AND S&M KIND OF SKELETON…” he ran his clawed hands on the small of Berry’s back, again hearing a quick, sharp intake of air.  He chuckled.  After all this time, and after all they had just did, Berry was still so sensitive to his touches.  Hmm… maybe he’ll give him a couple of hours to rest up before he took the liberty of pounding him into the mattress again.  His mouth watered at the daydream.  Or, maybe, just for the hell of it, he’ll allow Berry to fuck him into oblivion again.  He lowly groaned, remembering the sight of the little skeleton panting and huffing over him, tongue out, eyes meeting his own, thrusting into him for all he’s worth.  Yes he decided, even if they don’t end up doing that tonight, some other night, and very soon.  Damn, he really was a horny bastard wasn’t he?

He made it up to the front door of the Swap house far too quickly.  He was much too “excited” to meet anyone.  Well, hopefully his dark pants would make it harder to see his glowing erection through.  He really preferred not to answer any more awkward questions than he absolutely needed to.  He let Berry slide down and off the front of his chest and together they faced the door.

For a few moments they stared at the door.  “Do you think… do you think they are home now?” asked Berry, listening to the quiet house.

Edge shrugged.  “NOT TOO SURE.  BUT THE MORE WE STAND OUT HERE, THE LESS IT’S HELPING OUR PROBLEM GO AWAY.”

Berry nodded, clutching the sheet around him tighter and reached for the door handle.  Twisting it slightly it creaked slightly open.  Great, Edge thought, unlocked.  Well at least it meant that they don’t need to stand outside or unlock the door with the spare key again.  Berry walked through the door, closely followed by Edge who closed and locked it behind him.  No need to be interrupted.  They had barely taken two steps into the house before there was a loud stampede of feet from the stairs, headed towards them.

“BERRY!” Stretch and Cherry cried out together.  Stretch reached the bottom first and wrapped his brother in a huge hug, pulling him in tight.  Cherry in turn stepped closer to Edge.

“what the hell man?  why the fuck wouldn’t you answer your fucking phone?  not that i would be worried or anything, huh?” Cherry said, trying to scowl at his brother, but was far too relieved that he was ok.  Despite the overwhelming of evidence of him being off with Berry, he had still had a tight coil of fear inside of him, not knowing where his brother was.  Those phone messages going unanswered had brought back too many genocide memories for him.

Edge huffed at him.  “YOU’RE ONE TO TALK, BROTHER.  HOW MANY TIMES DID I TRY GETTING A HOLD OF YOU AND GET NO ANSWER?  I GREW WORRIED FOR YOUR SAKE, BROTHER.  DIDN’T WHAT TYPE OF TROUBLE THE WEEDBAG GOT YOU INTO OR EVEN IF YOU WERE STILL ALIVE WHEN YOU DIDN’T CHECK IN WITH ME.  IT SEEMS WE ARE IN THE SAME BOAT WITH EACH OTHER.  SO DON’T YOU DARE GO YELLING AT ME.  I CAN STILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS.”

“Trouble that I got him in?  What the actual fuck are you talking about?  You didn’t wake up and find your brother gone without warning or even a note.  I, at the very least, gave a curtsey call, asking for him to come here.  You knew exactly where he was.  But you… I warned you to never, ever go near Berry again.  Especially after what you did to him the first time.”  Stretch called from across the living room, still holding Berry tight.  The orange skeleton glared at Edge, his teeth grinding together in silent, seething rage.

“But I’m fine Pappy.  Look at me.”  Berry turned Stretch’s face towards him.  “Come on admit it.  You and Cherry still haven’t found a cure for that heat yet.”  Cherry looked away from the two new arrivals and Stretch avoided his eyes.  So that was a yes, there was no cure to be had.  “So Edge helped me… he saved me, Pappy…” he said.  This did not placate the tall skeleton.  Stretch seemed to be weighing his options, trying to decide if he should strike his counterpart, or if he should simply let his magic take care of him.

“AND I MADE SURE HE ENJOYED EVERY MOMENT TOO,” concluded Edge, completely sabotaging all of Berry’s peacemaking efforts for him.  Sometimes the Swap-Shit really pissed him off, pretending he was so much better than him.  Pretending to be an angel, more innocent than he was.  Even when Berry and himself were together for the first time, the Weedbag had tried to make sure that they weren’t alone, while simultaneously, trying to get Cherry alone with him.  It was double standards, something that Edge hated.  It pissed him off to no end.

“You fuck-faced bastard!  You want to go and fight me?  I’ll take you on, right here and now, and I’ll dust your sorry ass!” Stretch demanded, releasing Berry and moving closer to Edge, his eye flaring with orange fire.

“SURE, LET’S GO.  I’LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!” Edge growled back, his own eye colouring.

“I never trusted you.  Not even for a moment.” Stretch snarled, moving around Berry.  “There was always something unsaid, something that you were hiding.  You tried to keep that LV level a secret, not to mention your EXP.  You’re a threat.  A bombshell waiting to happen.”

Edge snorted.  “AND YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN THAT?  I KNOW YOU KEEP YOUR FAIR SHARE OF SECRETS TOO.  THAT’S RATHER RICH COMING FROM SOMEONE LIKE THE LIKES OF YOU.  POT CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK, AS THE HUMANS SAY.  LET’S LIST SOME OF YOUR SO-CALLED ‘DIRTY, LITTLE SECRETS’.  THE PRESENCE OF RESETS, THAT DAMN, DUSTY LAB THAT YOU ATTEMPT TO HIDE FROM EVERYONE, INCLUDING YOUR BELOVED BROTHER, GASTER WHO WE KNOW IS VERY MUCH SOMEWHERE IN THE VOID, AND NOT TO MENTION THE AMOUNT OF BLOOD, LV AND EXP ON YOUR OWN HANDS.  YOU HIDE IT BECAUSE YOU ARE ASHAMED, THAT YOU HAVE A FRONT TO PUT UP TO.  I DON’T.  I RATHER PEOPLE KNOW THE REAL ME, RATHER THAN JUST A DRUNK, NARCOLEPTIC FOOL.”

Stretch snarled, stepping closer.  Edge had hit a sore spot.  “At least I didn’t fuck a robot, you sick bastard!  I don’t need toys to feel something!”

“AND YOU REALLY THINK GOATS, GHOSTS AND SPIDERS ARE SOMETHING BETTER?  SOMETHING TO BRING HOME TO MEET THE PARENTS?” Edge shot back, moving in front of Cherry.  He still needed to watch out for his brother.  One wrong move or hit and the single HP point would be gone, leaving him with more dust on his hands.

He couldn’t allow that.  Not at all.

Not again.  Once was more than enough.

“Fuckfell.” spat Stretch, angrily, orange flickering more strongly out his socket, the ghost of a floating skull hovering behind him.

“WEEDBAG.” snarled Edge, the bones of his right hand alighting with a blood red glow.

Stretch moved closer to Edge, moving his summoning hand and calling forth five long bones.  Edge quickly did the same.  If it was fight he wanted, it was a fight he was going to get.  They had both been spoiling for one since the moment they had first laid eyes on the other.

Cherry had very quickly stepped in between the two of them and was trying to push Edge back a couple steps.  Edge had too much power on him, brushing him aside like he was nothing.

“Hey! No! Stop it you two! Knock it off!  We don’t need to fight it out!  Let’s talk!  Stop - *gasp*!” a sharp intake of pain from Berry halted Edge and Stretch.  They both turned to look at Berry.  Berry’s eyes were wide, his mouth gapped open with no sound being heard.  However his eye lights slowly dimmed to two white pinpricks of light before dimming to nothing, his sockets empty.  He dropped the sheet and shielded himself with both his arms – one wrapping around his stomach area, the other his chest.  He looked at the two warring skeletons and gasped out a little “hurts” before collapsing.  Stretch quickly teleported to Berry’s side, catching him just before he fell.  In Stretch’s arms he made no other sound except to gasp and whimper, and then the seizing motions started.

“Buddy!  No no no no… Don’t you dare do this to me, you just got back.”  Stretch called out to the Berry.  “Come on, stay with me Sans...” he continued to hold Berry as the twitching grew worse.

“what’s going on Boss?” demanded Cherry. “this isn’t normal of Berry!”

Edge took a step closer to his mate.  “I DON’T KNOW.  HE NEVER DID THIS WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER.  THIS IS THE FIRST I’VE SEEN THIS HAPPEN!”

“what did you guys do after breaking Berry’s heat?” Cherry questioned.

“WE ATE AT THE MTT HOTEL...”

“fucking hell, Boss!  you of all monsters know how Mettaton has it out for all of us!  you should’ve fucking known better!”  Cherry shot back, his sockets watering.

“WE HAD STAYED AT THE RESORT TO BREAK HIS HEAT.  WHEN WE WOKE UP FROM OUR NAP, WE WERE BOTH HUNGRY SO WE WENT TO THE CLOSEST PLACE.  I CHECKED EVERYTHING, FOOD, DRINK, ET CETERA, FOR POISON, AND EVERYTHING WAS FINE.  BERRY WAS HAPPY AND EATING.  THEN METTATON ATTACKED US…”

“WHAT?!” demanded both Cherry and Stretch.  Berry was now gurgling in Stretch’s arms.

“NO, NO, NO.  BERRY DIDN’T TAKE ANY DAMAGE.  I MADE PERSONALLY SURE OF THAT BEFORE THE ASSHOLE… WELL, HE’S TAKEN CARE OF.  THEN WE CAME HERE AND NOW THIS…” Edge gave a sudden gasp.  His soul and spine suddenly felt like they were on fire.  He had never felt or taken any poison damage or attack like this before.  He grasped his chest and abdomen.  “DAMNIT,” he groaned as he fell to his knees.  Was this what Berry was going through as well?  Berry had a low pain tolerance too.  This wasn’t good.  No wonder he was going into shock.

“Boss?” questioned Cherry. “Boss?!”

He tried to keep his eyes focused as he fell forward but his vision was dimming.  What was happening to them?  He felt like they were dying… after all this time, of course it was too good to be true.  The moment he got Berry back…

He shakily crawled over to where Berry was, he couldn’t ever remember being this weak since being a baby bones.  He needed to be strong, for the both of them.  But the burning in his bones, the acidic taste on his tongue…  “BERRY…” he whispered.  His bones too had started to twitch.  Soon, he would be in the same predicament as his mate.  Just a little more time, he just needed a little more time.  He pulled himself to where the blue blur was curled with the orange smudge.  “BERRY,” he whispered again, reaching out.  Damnit he was so dizzy and he full of pain, his eyes wouldn’t focus and his bones were still burning.  He needed to find Berry, needed to touch him before they both dusted.  Just one last time.  That’s all he wanted.  One more touch and he would cross that threshold, not happily, but he would.

A large hand grabbed his and pulled it gently, placing it on a familiar soft and rounded cheek, now once again burning with fever and covered in sweat.  Stretch had shown a little, tender mercy to his rival, allowing him to touch one of three things must precious to him.  “BERRY, I’M SO SORRY.  I DON’T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG.  THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME ANOTHER CHANCE TO FULLY LOVE YOU AS YOU SO DESERVED.  I’M… I’M SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT… PERHAPS, PERHAPS NEXT RESET WE’LL BE ABLE TO ENJOY IT A BIT LONGER…” he somehow managed to move his aching body and clank his teeth against the other’s skull.  “LOVE YOU BERRY… SEE YOU SOON…” he turned towards the orange smear and whispered a quick “STRETCH...  TAKE CARE OF CHERRY FOR ME…” with that he collapsed beside his lover, his eyesight going completely dark, his eye lights fading to dark.  “BERRY…” he moaned once more before going silent.  He felt his bones burning and then, mercifully nothing, the darkness completely claiming him.

* * * * *

“Shitshitshitshitshit…” Stretch yelled.  “Cherry, quickly!  Start summoning your magic!  We’ve got to heal them!”  Stretch desperately put his hands on both his brother and his evil doppelganger and summoned his own healing magic.  The two skeletons were soon enveloped in an orange light, still not regaining consciousness.  However, he was relieved to see that Berry’s unnecessary breathing became slightly easier and Edge was at least able to gasp and wheeze.  Blood red magic mixed with the orange, masking them now in a dark orange haze.  Stretch looked up at Cherry.  His eye sockets were full of tears as well.

“don’t you dare die on me you fucking bastard.  i’ve come across your scarf and dust one too many times to let you die on my watch.  i’ll never forgive you if you do!  you hear me, Edge?  never!”  he openly sobbed, no longer caring who looked in the window and saw.  He wanted his older brother to wake up, even if it was to berate him for showing weakness, for showing emotion.  Anything was better than this lifeless state.

Stretch felt his own sockets water.  He would fall if he saw an abandoned bandana now in a pile of dust.  It wasn’t right.  It wasn’t fair!  What did Berry ever do to deserve a fate such as this?  He just wanted to make everyone smile, everyone laugh.  He wanted everyone to love him.

He was the one that had brought the Fell monsters into their lives.  One of the most dangerous monsters around and he had befriended them with ease, and even dated, was dating one.  Berry was one of kind.  Special.

No.  He wouldn’t die again.  Not on Stretch’s watch.  He still needed to give him an earful for disappearing on him, causing him worry.  Determination filled Stretch, his magic strengthening.

Berry and Edge still remained still however, no other changes to them.  They looked to be in great pain… but why?  What could have done this to them?

After a couple of minutes of this desperate healing, Stretch checked Berry, hoping against hope that he still had some HP left.  His findings where, unusual.  Stretch blinked.  The LV level and attack were still the same, and his HP was full.  No damage.  But that other measurement...

Stretch suddenly looked up at Cherry.  “Keep healing them!  I need to check something on Berry!”  Cherry just nodded, his magic flowing out of him like water and his tears dripping onto his brother’s armour.  Stretch very carefully lifted his own brother’s guard shirt and summoned Berry’s soul.  For a while it didn’t respond, causing Stretch to worry for a moment that his soul had popped or something else equally as terrifying.  Berry’s soul, however, mercifully appeared eventually, causing Stretch to gap openly at it.

“Cherry,” he said, “Cherry, quickly check Edge’s stats.  What do you see?”

Cherry looked up at his partner like he had grown a third head.  “you of all people know that i’m not that adapt at using my magic.  and yet you seriously want me to stop healing and risk us losing these two?  what are you, crazy?” he demanded.

“I’ve been called worse by both you and your brother, and even by my own people, telling the monsters the story of the recurring seventh human child who fell into the Underground and had the power to reset everything and rewind time.  Just check him, this is important, damnit!” he snapped, losing his patience.

Cherry blinked at Stretch.  He had never spoken to Cherry so harshly, even in the wee beginnings.  He slowly stopped his magic and looked down at the two brothers.  Both of them had gone through so much, couldn’t they get a damn break?  Didn’t they, at the very least, deserve one after all they went through?  They both deserved far better than to die by some mysterious poison or attack.  He slowly started checking Edge.  “wait…” he stared in disbelief at Edge’s defense level.  “his defense has never been that high,” Cherry turned to Stretch, “and it’s still climbing!”

Stretch nodded.  “The same with Berry.  Summon his soul... what do you see?”

Cherry, more than a little curious now, just did that.  Edge’s soul too took a little delay on being summoned but once it came, Cherry gave a gasp.  There was a little cyst growing on his soul!  It was slowly swelling and traveling to the bottom of the heart.  He looked over at Berry and saw the same for him, his cyst just a little bigger and well-developed than Edge’s.  It looked ready to break away from the soul at any second.  Cherry looked up at Stretch.  “is that… could that… is that what i think it is?”

Stretch leaned back, staring at the two souls hovering above the two skeleton bodies, before releasing Berry’s back into his ribs.  “Well… it certainly explains a lot doesn’t it?”

Cherry too released Edge’s and moved so he sat beside Stretch and cuddled into his side.  “it does but...  i just… i can’t believe it… so what can we do?  do we just wait for it to be fucking over?”

Stretch nodded, wrapping an arm around him and resting his skull against Cherry’s, and clanking his teeth against the top of Cherry’s head.  “That’s all we can do for them now.  We’ll need to be there for them when they wake up.  After all, that’s when they will really need us.”

* * * * *

Edge came to, slowly, and painfully.  Groaning he sat up, blinking his sockets open and closed, still unable to see anything.  “Boss!” called a familiar voice.  “Boss, you’re alright!  thank Asgore and Toriel for that!” a weight suddenly grabbed him around the chest.  Gasping with surprise he grabbed the surprise weight and held it to him, while still continuing to blink, attempting to clear his vision.

Slowly the darkness retreated, bring back the light and little, unfocused colours and shapes.  “CHERRY?” he asked the red and black fuzz before wrapping his arms tighter around his brother.

Cherry pulled back, tear stains evident on his skull. “don’t you ever, ever scare me like that again you fucking asshole!  i’ll fucking kill you myself if you ever fucking do!” he grabbed his older brother and hugged him again, sobbing.

Edge pulled Cherry tight to him.  “I’ll try not to,” he said softly to Cherry, “NO PROMISES THOUGH,” causing Cherry to whimper again.

Cherry pulled back and wiped his eyes off on his jacket’s sleeve.  Edge’s vision was now fully restored he looked around the room.  He was in the Swap’s living room still, and Stretch was still holding Berry.  It looked like he was whispering something to Berry, though Berry didn’t move or react to him.  He must still be out of it, decided Edge. He would wait until he was awake before taking him back into his arms.  Perhaps they would both alright yet.  “HOW LONG WAS I OUT FOR?” he asked.

Cherry sat down and shrugged a little.  “maybe ten, fifteen minutes or so.  i was more worried about you and Berry than clock watching.  Berry is just coming to as well.”

Edge’s eyes widened.  Berry was awake, someone above had indeed taken mercy on them both.  “BERRY!” he called out, moving to get up.  Cherry grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back down to the floor before he had the chance to move.  “CHERRY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” he screamed, “RELEASE ME OR YOU’LL BE FUCKING SORRY!”

Cherry smiled.  “sorry Boss, i just have to tell you something.  something important.”

  
Edge looked at him exasperated.  “CAN IT WAIT TILL I’VE SEEN BERRY?  I MUST SEE HIM CHERRY, I NEED TO SEE HIM…” he said, scratching at his flame markings.  He started moving around, trying to look around Stretch without jostling Cherry too much.

“well, see Boss, this is going to affect you too…” Cherry began.

Edge growled, low and threatening.  “MAKE IT QUICK CHERRY, OR I’LL PERSONALLY BREAK EVERY ONE OF YOUR BONES.”

Cherry shrugged.  Now that his tears had dried, he was unimpressed as always with his brother’s attitude, with threats he had heard before.  “you want a quick explanation?  fine.  look down at yourself then.” He simply said, gesturing to Edge’s abdomen area.

Growling a little, Edge did what he was told.  He had a little bit of dust and dirt on his armour but that was from falling down and the crawling he had just done he supposed.  Disgustingly he also still had some of Mettaton’s oil on him.  Nasty bastard seemed to follow him around like a bad weed.  He’d take a wash off in the shower to clean himself.  He didn’t notice any new injuries or scratches, hail Asgore for that.  His ecto-belly was a little more swollen than usual but–

Wait.  He didn’t summon his ecto-belly.

Looking down at it he first didn’t notice anything unusual, other than its sudden appearance.  It was ruby red, matching his eyes and the colouring of his magic – that was much was normal.  But looking closer he noticed a tiny discolouration on it.  Scowling, he went to rub it off.  He rubbed a little at the spot but was startled when he realized that the discolouration was inside him.  Looking closer at it he realized that the discolouration was in a particular shape.

A heart.  A perfectly shaped heart.

A purple heart.

A purple… soul?

He gasped as suddenly the pieces fell into place.

“BERRY!” he cried out, both delighted at his discovery and absolutely scared shitless at what it meant.

Berry looked up from Stretch’s lap from where he had been holding up his battle body.  Edge could see that there was an ecto-belly also fully formed on him.  His stomach was bright blue, matching his both blush and magic, but there was the same coloured discolouration that Edge had inside of it as well.

A purple heart.  A purple soul….

“Edgie!” Berry freed himself from Stretch’s lap, ran over and wrapped his boney arms around his neck, almost knocking the both of them over with his excitement.  “Edgie we’re going to be parents!”


	25. Epilogue - 6 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Years have passed since Edge and Berry had found out their pregnancies. In the time that has passed, so much has changed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I can't believe it guys... thank you so much for sticking through till the end. I hope you enjoy the fluff

**Epilogue**   
**6 Years Later:**

“Come on ladies!” screamed Edge.  “Move your asses around the court!  You don’t have pianos tied to them!  Move it, move it!” he clapped his hands at the girls as they ran laps around the gym.  Scowling he turned to two girls in particular.  “Chara!  Frisk!  You and I both know from previous experiences that you can run faster than a slow jog.  Quit the yapping and run!  Gossip later ladies!”

Frisk ran past him, giving him the one finger solute but picking up speed.  Chara passed Edge but not before getting a jab in, “You do realize that this isn’t a real game or the Olympics, right Edge?”

Edge snarled  at the retreating back.  “Chara’s comments bought everyone an extra ten laps!” the rest of the team groaned and glared at her, they had already been running for the past ten minutes and they had yet to touch a basketball.  At least she had the decency to flush a little in shame and pick up her running speed.

At her next lap as she past Edge he muttered a dark “Stretch and Cherry been rubbing off on you girlie,” causing her to smirk but continue running. Frisk happened to overhear the remark but said nothing, just laughing as Chara finally caught up to her friend.

“Umm… excuse me Coach Edge,” Edge resisted to instinct to groan.  It was Debra.  PETA member, extraordinaire.  “I hate to break it to you but Chara has a point.  Basketball is meant to be fun, not competitive.  Can you lighten up on them a little bit?  I’m sure that would really lift their spirits and encourage them to do even better.”

Edge looked down.  His seven-foot frame towering over her five-five.  He sighed.  “Look around the gym, Debra.  What do you see?”

Debra narrowed her eyes and looked around. Was this a trap?  Edge always had a way of being… pointy, to talk to.  “Hmm… a bunch of girls running themselves ragged?”

Edge snorted.  “If that’s what you are worried about than I’m even more surprised that little Tommy’s legs can handle all his weight.”  Ignoring her little shocked outburst, he continued.  “Banner and award-wise I mean, what do you see?”

Debra looked up at the walls.  “Uh… nothing?”

Edge smirked.  “Exactly.  Do you know what that tells me?” he leaned in close to her ear so none of the girls could overhear, “that means this school is a bunch of pansies.”

Debra’s eyes widened in outrage. “How dare you say that about –“

“Girls!” Edge yelled, “grab a buddy and grab a basketball.  One is defense, your job is to steal the ball.  The other is offense, get the ball to the other side of the gym.  Don’t run into anyone!”  Debra’s remark was unheard as the stampede of feet grabbed balls and started screaming in delight at the game of keep away.  “You should be proud Debra.  Addison has really improved and come out of her shell.  She’s even making new friends…”

Debra paused and looked at her own girl.  Addison had just stolen the ball from her teammate’s hands and had now switched from offense to defense.  She was smiling and laughing, something that Debra had rarely seen her do since the junior year of high school started.

“I plan to make this school proud of these girls,” Edge explained, “and I can’t do that if we coddle and protect and wrap them in bubble wrap.  We need to make them strong, we need to show the girls themselves what they are capable of by pushing them beyond their limits, showing them what they can do.”

Debra watched her daughter Addison laugh as her teammate finally got the ball back and they headed to the other side.  Nodding at Edge, she gracefully accepted her defeat and walked away.  Edge smiled a little.  It was always nice getting the parents on board with the needs of their children.  Even if they had to persuaded one way or another…

Blue had taught him a better way of opening up other’s eyes.

After another hour and a half of practice, where there was only one bruised knee (vast improvement from September when there was tears and broken nails everywhere) Edge called the girls in.  “Alright ladies,” he began,  “next week we’ll be versing the Brookside’s Fluffy Teddy Bears,” he shook his head in disgust of the name, “but I believe that with our new moves, combinations and improvements that we’ll slaughter them and continue on through the bracket.  I think we have a real chance of winning this year,” proudly looking at all of them, “so let’s show them how the Riverside’s Royal Guards do things, alright?”  Cheers met his words.  “Hands in!”  He said putting his hand in the circle.  The rest of the team followed.  For a beautiful moment, no one was scared of germs, sweat or allergies.  They were united as a team.  “One and two,”

  
All together they threw their hands in the air, screaming “ROYALS!” (Freaking Board thought that Guards would inspire swords and shields, and violence!  Thus the one worded team name.)

Dashing off and laughing, the girls ran for the change room, giggling amongst themselves and talking about practice, boys and school.  Edge watched them run off before looking at the clock on the school wall.  They should be here soon.

“Edge?”  a small voice asked.  Turning, he saw Chara and Frisk standing behind him.

“They aren’t here yet so we’ll have to hold off here a little while.” He told them, grabbing his own bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“No it’s not that, we wanted, we wanted to tell you something.”  Frisk said, not meeting his eyes.  Chara too looked away.

“Well what is it, I haven’t got all day.”  He snapped.  Seriously the time these two take to say something.  It drove him crazy.  “Spit it out already.”

Frisk looked down at the floor.  “I heard… I heard Blue crying last night…”

Edge paused.  Blue did have a bad crying fest last night.  Luckily, Edge was able to console him and they were both able to drift off to sleep again, just before their alarm went off.  “Did you… did you happen to hear what it was about?” he asked, eye lights narrowing.

Frisk only nodded.  Well shit.  That meant Cherry and Stretch probably heard too as they were only a floor down from them in the big house that they shared together.

“Don’t tell Blue that you heard him than,” he told her as he turned to walk away.

“Wait!” Frisk ran around him, making him look at her.  “You need to tell him that he doesn’t have to worry!  That there is no more resets!”

Edge stopped walking away for a moment.  “I’ve heard Cherry and Stretch mention that that’s a promise you both made before and broke.  Why should this time be any different?”

Chara spoke this time.  “Because, even if we wanted to, our power is gone… gone forever”

Edge stared at the two.  “You two had better not be fucking with me…”

“No!” Chara shook her head.  “Remember that Frisk and I were somehow able to bring Asriel out of Flowey, right?” Edge nodded.  It had a surprise for the Fell royal couple that their son hadn’t been dead as originally thought, but instead was the plant helping protect Frisk.  “Well, after he got sick we thought that we could reset, bring him back again, but…” Chara stopped, tears prickling her eyes.  Poor Asriel… the complications from the human weapons had slowly killed him.  As a plant, he had been immune to their toxins, but as a monster…

Frisk continued.  “But the option button was broken.  And, as a result we couldn’t save him… he’s… he’s…”

Edge stared at the two.  He decided to overlook that they had, attempted to reset their happy ending, but instead focus on the news that the resets were over.  “Are you… are you sure?” he asked.

They both nodded.  “We put you and everyone through so much.” Chara said.  “We were both scared that everything would change once everyone made it to the surface and we never wanted our adventure to end.  That’s why we kept resetting.  But then the demon came along and processed us, forcing us to kill everyone and reset again, and again…  The point is that we both think that even if we did have that power, we wouldn’t reset ever again.  After all that we put everyone through, you all deserve a happy ending, once and for all.”

Edge was about to respond when he heard the sweetest voices coming towards them.

“Edgie!  Chara, Frisk!  There you are!  We were waiting outside for you!”  Berry’s voice called out.

“Papá! Papá!” said two other little voices.

Turning, Edge felt his soul swell with joy and love.  Berry walked in, casually dressed in a pair of jeans and the azure sweater Edge had got him for last Christmas.  And the little companions running towards him were dressed in matching overalls.  Eddie was dressed in a green striped shirt and little jeans, where little Grace was in purple and pink flowered top and jean shorts. 

Sloughing off his bag he immediately dropped to his knees and threw open his arms.  Eddie and Grace both ran into them, giggling, hugging their other dad with all their strength, which, for a baby bones, was just enough.  Even for being five they were still not much bigger than his hand.  For him being such a big skeleton, this wasn’t unnatural, as he could still fit Cherry’s skull in his hand, but they had definitely inherited Berry’s height.  Which, hopefully meant, that they would be cute forever.  The delicate little tomboy Grace was much smaller than her brother, a blessing as Berry had carried her and it made his pregnancy slightly easier.  Even so, after giving birth they discovered that there was too much damage done to his reproductive magic and he wouldn’t be able to be pregnant again.  It had disheartened them for a little while but the joy and love that Eddie and Grace brought to their lives more than made up for that small bit of bad news.

“There’s my favorite kiddies!”  Edge pulled them close to his chest and stood up, loving the sound of their contagious giggling as their feet left the floor.  Holding them tight he covered their little faces with kisses, clanking his teeth with every part of their skull he could reach, causing them to shriek in delight.  Again, not for the first time that day, he wondered how he got so blessed.

“Pai, we missed you today!” giggled Grace, clanking her teeth to Edge’s cheek.

“Yeah, Pai!  We missed you!” Eddie threw his arms around his dad’s neck, humming in contentment.

“What, didn’t you have fun with Dad and your uncles?” he asked them.  Berry had the day off and had taken them and their uncles Stretch and Cherry with them to the waterpark that was down the road from their house.

“We did! We did!” they chorused together.

“But’s it’s more fun if you’re there too,” whispered Grace, stroking one of Edge’s flame markings.  She of the two was most interested in the delicate markings on her dads.  He would tell her later about them, when she was old enough to understand.

“Aw you kids are making my soul melt…” he cuddled his face close them, happily closing his eyes.  Who knew he could feel so happy, so free?

After so long, it still scared him a little.

Edge watched Berry pick up Edge’s bag and swing it over his own shoulder.  He had decided not to interrupt the little reunion between them, and haven’t given Edge a welcoming kiss yet, but it gave Edge an idea.  “You guys want to play a trick on Daddy?” he asked them, in a hushed whisper.  Both of them stuffed their little hands in their mouths and nodded.  They may have Berry’s stature but his mischievous side.  He carefully directed Eddie onto his back into a piggyback ride fashion, and maneuvered Grace into clinging to the front of his neck, while he kept one hand wrapped protectively around her.  Berry was busy looking at the whiteboard at a complicated strategy that Edge had been explaining to the basketball team as this happened, so, luckily for Edge and the kids, he didn’t notice a thing.  Motioning for his children to be very quiet, Edge very silently crept his way towards him, once again putting his old Fellverse skills to use.  He stopped when he was about two paces behind Berry, making sure that he hadn’t heard or sensed Edge approaching.  Berry was immersed in Edge’s project and kept his back turned to him.  Making sure his children were secure and quiet, their impish little faces alight with the joy of getting away with something naughty, Edge then took one step towards Berry and wrapped his free arm around Berry’s waist, causing Berry to shriek.  Picking Berry up under his arm he then bolted from the gym to the tune of Grace’s and Eddie’s laughter.

He didn’t stop running until he had made it to the playground just behind the high school.  For whatever reason, when the school board purchased the once abandoned school they decided to keep up with the upkeep of the old playground with it to help support both the monster and human communities.  Though in the high school it mostly provided a place for horny teenagers to make out, it was one of Grace’s and Eddie’s favorite places to visit and play, and they cheered when Edge stopped there.  Setting Berry carefully down on the grass he then removed his kids from his neck.  Kissing them he then set them down.  “Now you know the rules,” he growled playfully at them.

Grace and Eddie stood in front of Edge and recited “Don’t talk to strangers, don’t stick in your mouth and stay close!”

Edge smirked and waved them off, watching them head for the seesaw.  Snickering some more he settled beside Berry and pulled him into his lap.

“Noo!” Berry said as Edge started to clank his teeth against his skull, “You aren’t forgiven!  Let me go!”  Edge smiled and merely tightened his grip on his mate, watching him struggle in vain to get free, while continuing to kiss the little monster.  Giving up Berry sighed and leaned up against Edge, pouting.  “You know how much I hate that.” he said.

“And you know how much I love carrying you in my arms,” purred Edge, rubbing a single digit against the little leaves on the side of his skull.  Unconsciously Berry leaned into the touch.  For a little bit they watched Grace and Eddie chase the other around, yelling and playing happily.  “Frisk heard you crying last night.” he told the little skeleton.

Berry flushed and looked away.  “I just… I just couldn’t help it.  The thought of all this, and them,” he gestured to the kids, “being jerked and reset away like they never existed…” tears once again threatened to leak his sockets.

Edge wiped the tears away.  “She and Chara wanted me to tell you not to worry.  That, even if they wanted to, they are unable to reset, they lost their power.”  Berry took in a shuddering breath.  It sounded too good to be true.  Their little family, safe?  “Nothing can ever tear us apart Berry,” Edge murmured, pulling the skeleton closer towards him.  “The ordeal is done.”

Berry smiled up at the taller skeleton.  “Good,” he finally said, “I’m so happy.”  They continued to watch their children run around for a bit.  They would never know the hell that their loved ones went through.  For that, Berry was grateful.  “Did you ever think that it’ll end up like this?” asked Berry.

Edge lowly chuckled.  “To be completely frank Berry, back in Fellverse I wasn’t sure if I would survive month to month.  I’m still unsure what I’m doing half the time, and I still wonder how I got so lucky for things to end up as good as they are.  But I’m sure as hell glad that they did…” pressing a clanking kiss against those leaves winding around Berry’s skull.  Berry hummed in contentment, cuddling more against him.

“Uncle Cherry!  Uncle Stretch!” the children cried out, now running towards the other skeletons who had decided to show up after all.  Berry smiled at the couple holding hands.  They had just became officially mates within the last year but it was still odd to see Stretch with orange swirls and Cherry with red ‘X’ markings.  They had said last week that they had decided to try for their own child.  Berry hoped that they would be successful soon, they made good uncles, but someone still had to prod them to get out of their bed and get them to work.  Maybe a child would help with that.

Suddenly, loud crying filled the air.  Grace had tripped in her haste to get to beloved uncle before Eddie and had bruised her knee.  As the both uncles went to help the little bones up Edge leaned in towards where Berry’s ear would be and whispered, “So, with them trying for their own child, are you in the mood to try for one more as well?”  Berry gave a loud squeak and flushed as blue as the bandana he still refused to take off.  Edge just laughed in response, lifting his mate out of his lap so he could assess the damage.  He smiled even as he made his way to the injured baby bones, his soul melting in pleasure and happiness as he cooed to the injured little one, his other child already holding her tight, and his Berry right behind him.

This was true happiness.  This was pure joy.

Dare he say or think it?  This was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> <3


End file.
